One New Voicemail
by withloveagain
Summary: "We belong together. I will find you. Even if I have to force you to fall back in love with me." What do you do when you no longer feel safe in your house, and with every step you take, you feel a burning stare? "I can't give him what he wants"
1. VoiceMail

_In coming message: I'll find you…_

_Delete_

_Incoming call: Unknown_

_Ding…_

_One missed call: One new voice mail: please enter pass code, then press pound. You have one new message, one saved message. First saved message from –delete-, message has been deleted. _

_In coming text message: We are fated to be together_

One New Voicemail

_We belong together…even if I have to force you to fall back in love with me…_

It's been two years. Two long years, and now he decides to show back up in my life. I have enough going on at the moment with dealing with stuff at the hospital, and now this? The pressure never seems to leave, and he just has to come waltzing back in, thinking I'll take him back just like that? Taking a seat on an old bench in red field's park, I was enjoying the wind, the sounds of children laughing, and the memories of the past kept running back into my head. It was on this bench, where she had first met him…one of the world most top wanted….the reigning king of drug trafficking…Sasuke Uchiha.

_December 14, 2004_

"Let me get this straight Ino. Your friend is coming down from Tokyo, and this friend is meeting her cousin here right? And you want me to leave my job for two days to go hang out with this friend and cousin with you, two people who I have never met before, nor do I know?" Green eyes looked dully at her blond haired friend. They both were walking down the cemented pavement, passing by a few restaurants, before the girl named Ino broke out with a small laughter.

"Of course, come on Sakura. Rin is a good friend of mine; we met when we were younger, back when I lived in Tokyo, before coming here. I haven't seen in her in forever, plus she's dating my cousin isn't that funny? But yeah anyway, please Sakura can't you talk and Tsunade ask her, it'll be fun please, please, please. It'll mean a lot to me if you can, plus Sasuke is rather good looking." Ino winked.

"OH so that's where this is going…you want to hook me up with your friend's cousin? That's rather sick Ino, why would I hook up with a guy I never seen before? Plus you know I'm not interested in dating right now so why are you picking at it, and pressuring me into finding someone, honestly Ino." Sakura fought the urge not to lose her temper at her friend, who was now pouting. With a sigh, and a couple of nonstop pleading from her friend Sakura had finally agreed to meet with Ino's friend.

"You are in luck that today is my day off. I'll call Tsunade to see if I can get the next two days off of work, but don't expect anything Ino, I'm one of the head doctors at the hospital, so me being there is very demanding, but anyway what time do you want me to meet you there at the restaurant?" Sakura asked with adding with yet another long sigh. She was actually hoping that today it would just be her, and Ino, now the situation just got even more awkward, seeing how now Ino found another target to match her up with. She inwardly felt sorry for the guy.

"Be there at nine tonight, thanks so much Sakura it'll be fun trust me. I know he's the one for you Ja." Ino sounded so happy to hear Sakura giving in, and with the response she brought Sakura into a bone crunching hug, before waving goodbye, leaving Sakura once again to be by herself. That girl, Sakura thought amusingly. Was one of the weirdest girls' she's ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting, she added in thought with a silent giggle.

After a moment or two, Sakura began to move forward once more, thinking about what had happened between her and Ino. For some reason Ino had seemed a little too excited, more excited than she usually was when trying to hook her up with someone. She walked for some time, until walking into a neighboring park, a park where couples and families go to have picnics or just run around to blow off energy. She Bit her lip she drowned herself in thought deeper, until she was thrown out of thinking when she had bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry." Came the immediate reply, her eyes were shut closed while she was rubbing her forehead. It felt like she had just ran into a brick wall. Slowly she looked up to see a man with deep black eyes, a weird style of hair, but black has a raven's feather, and his body was well built she noted. He was no doubt the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes, she gave a small cough to take her out of her staring so she wouldn't appear rude.

"It's fine." Came the cool reply, even his voice, showed the rough tone of masculinity, and authority dripped within those two words. She knew just by the sound of his voice, he was a man of power, but the thought was completely dismissed because of how he was currently dressed. No man of power, and wealth would dare be seen on the streets wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve navy blue-white striped, button down shirt, with scene kind of hair style, snake bites, and gages in his ears. No way. She thought with an inwardly laugh.

"If you would excuse me" Sakura politely spoke up, she inclined her head just a bit before making a single step forward. However, her action was put to an immediate halt when a hand to her shoulder prevented her from moving. The sudden touch to her shoulder made her tense, it was unexpected, and the forwardness completely caught her off guard. Oh how she hated being caught off guard, especially when it had to do with someone she did not know.

"Wait a second." His masculine voice rung in her ear, and she couldn't deny the shiver that ran down her spine. His voice alone made her heart pound, not of wanting or yearning for him, but made her pound with anticipation of what was going to happen. Was he made because she bumped into him? Was he going to yell at her? All those questions ran though her mind, and all the while she refused to turn around, afraid to look into those dark pools of black orbs once again. She gulped, but slowed everything down and muttered the courage to turn around and face him head on.

"Yes?" She asked with a simple word, and she was answered in silence. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but the moment his hand met her cheek, the moment they shared was completely shattered. Her jade eyes had widened, and her mouth fell open just a bit, before she moved to take a step backward. It was clear to him that she was panicking, and he smirked at the little embarrassment that crawled into her face, and it prided him even more that he was the one that did it.

"Your sexy, I'm sexy, How about we make-out?" He asked with a smirk, and immediately, her eyes narrowed. Her stomach dropped, and she for some reason felt disgusted and dirty by just having his hand on her cheek. The nerve of him! She moved back, completely swatting his hand away. He blinked, in response, most girls never denied him what he wanted, but she had actually pushed him aside? The shock was erased so fast from his face, that it would seem impossible to say there was such an expression on his face.

"Excuse me? No thanks, now if you excuse me I have somewhere I have to be…_pig…" _

[Present]

_Incoming call: Unknown._

_Bing_

_One missed call- One new voicemail_

_To listen to you voicemail please enter pass code, then press pound. 77890123#. You have one new voicemail, you have two saved message. First saved message, 7…message saved, next saved message from, 7…message saved. One new message from….received at nine forty five a.m._

_**You and I…we belong together…**_

_**I'll find you **_

_**I'll find you**_

_**And when I do…..**_

_Message deleted._

"Is he still calling you?"

"Yes…he won't stop…Ino…should I buy a tazor?" Pink hair dangled down over her shoulders, green eyes closed, and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. He hands ran through her hair, her finger nails literally scratching at the scalp, she was stressed, and she was pressured. What to do when someone won't leave you alone? She bit her lip roughly, but not rough enough to draw out blood.

"You should go to the police Sakura." Blue eyes full of worry stared at her stressed out friend, her hand placed on top of her friends; it was an act to try to give her friend some comfort.

"This is your entire fault Ino…if you hadn't told me to skip work that day to go meet those people; I wouldn't have become so involved with that man! This is exactly why I told you not to set me up on any occasions, now! NOW! HE WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE…why…after two years…why now…why does he do this? Does he love tormenting me?" She cried into the palms of her hands. To love is a strong emotion, an emotion not a lot of people can handle. Because love can drive a person over the edge….or love…can just pass them by as if it was never there.

_I loved you…because I wanted what you refused to give me…but I grow bored of you now…_

"I'm sorry Sakura….I'm so sorry…I didn't know about him really…but she told me he was a good man…Rin said he had a very good job, and was extremely handsome, and if things worked out for you guys, you wouldn't have to worry about anything…"

"HE'S A DRUG LORD, AND HAS CONNECTIONS TO THE FREAKIN MAFIA INO! OF COURSE HE'S GOING TO BE WELL OFF SHIT INO…AND RIN IS HIS COUSIN ….SHE'S AFRAID OF HIM! SO OF COURSE SHE'S GOING TO MAKE HIM LOOK GOOD." Sakura signed in frustration, it was bad enough that work was beginning to be too much for her, and now she was getting phone calls, text messages, and voice messages nonstop. Her eyes were shut tight. He had dumped her in a cruel way, but as soon as she finally began to be happy again, he appeared to pull her back into the very hell she desperately tried to break out of. She would be damned, if he tried to pull her back…

_Sakura…did Sasuke hit you again?? It's okay dear he loves you so much, my son is so lucky to have you._

Please God, she inwardly prayed. Her hands weaved together, pressed tightly against her forehead. If you are out there, if you are listening don't let him, please don't let him near me. She prayed and she prayed hard. Ino could only sit back and watch with sad eyes, watching her friend literally sitting and torturing herself in fear. He wasn't even back in person yet, and he was able to strike fear in to her already.

"Do you fear him that much Sakura?" Ino asked, and she was horrified by the response she caught. Horrified not because of what she said, she was horrified because of the way she said it, and the way she looked. Her tear stained eyes widen, her mouth thinned just a bit, and all color drained from her face, and her nails literally biting into the sides of her cheeks. She was afraid.

"Ino…you have no Idea." Her voice shook with every word spoken, and her pulse raced when she felt her phone vibrate with her jeans, she looked to Ino, and then looked to her pocket, then back at Ino. She gulped before reaching in and grabbing the small phone from her pocket, only for her to glance at the phone that read who was trying to come in contact with her.

_Incoming call: Naruto _

Relief swept over Sakura, she took in a huge amount of air before answering the call with a huge smile gracing her face. She had panicked for nothing, however, she had counted her lucky stars all too soon, when the caller on the other end picked up. She had felt her world once again weigh heavy on her part, she had instantly froze from shock, all air vanished, and it felt as if she going to die right then and there. Her fingers had numb to the point where she couldn't find the strength to pull the phone away, she was left with no choice but to listen, and as dizzy as she felt, she couldn't tune it out.

"Nar-"

"It's me. Did you miss me love? I'm going to find you, even if I have to force you to fall back in love with me…I won't hand you to another, you should know you can never hide from me love…after all I am the reigning dragon drug Lord."

_Click_

There was no escape, he had her pinpointed. He got his point finally across to her, he was going to play a game, a game she wished she could never be part of in the first place. However, she had to find Rin and ask her why, why would Sasuke come looking for her now…he never goes after women he dated in the past, especially those that never followed his orders, so why her? She didn't understand, there must be a reason why. She dropped to her knees, her hands at her sides on the floor, her face looking at the ground with narrowed eyes. If he wants to fight, she would fight, but she would rather die than be tied to him again…never again.

_Sakura, you are the only one who stands up to him, you're the only one that resist him, you're the only one who refuses to give him what he wants…no matter what, if you don't give him what he wants, it'll drive him crazy…_

_I'm sorry Rin, but I can't give it to him._

_Well then don't be so surprised when he comes after you._

_He'll have to find me first Rin._

_You are forgetting Sakura, my cousin is the dragon Lord Drug trafficker…he has connections, he'll find you. Even if you go to Mars, or America, he'll find you._

_Why now…I don't understand…_

_You probably never will Sakura_

**Incoming call: Unknown.**

**[Ignore Call] [One missed call] **_**Bing **_

**[One new voice mail] to listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound. **_77890123# _**you have one new voice mail from….received at 1:05 P.M "**_**You can't avoid me forever…I'll find you, you know I will…and when I do….7…message erased. You have no more messages.**_

To love is one thing, to be obsessed is another, to go completely crazy, is on a whole other level.

Preview-

**What do you do when you can't answer the phone?**

**What do you with each step you take outside of your home, you feel like you are being watched?**

_I feel those eyes burning at my back, I feel like I am on fire, its burning me to death._

**What do you do when you just don't feel safe anymore?**

_He's not here Sakura calm down! _

**Fear is powerful, and it can crush anyone**

_Incoming message: you can't hide from me_


	2. What Your doing is brave

_Incoming call- Unknown_

_Bing- _

_One missed call- One new voicemail- To listen to your voicemail, please enter pass code then press pound. 77890123#. You have one new voicemail from...received at 7:49...9… message deleted._

_One new Text message- You know what you're doing is very brave._

_**One New voicemail **_

_**Chapter II**_

_Your heart is easily fooled Sakura...and that is why I __love __you_

The days had seemed to pass by slowly; it was as if my world had completely frozen over. Fear. I was so afraid of what was going to happen, what would I do? How would I react when I see his face again? Will I scream? Will I cry? Will I be overjoyed? Will I be so terrified that I wouldn't know what to feel? I vowed to myself to never see him again, to never love him again, I'm doing everything in my power to stay away from him, but no matter what I do, he's always there. Like a freaking parasite that just won't go away. I even lost count as to how many times I changed my cell phone number, and every time he finds it...if it's that easy to find my number after changing it so many times in just a short matter of time, then it wouldn't take him that long to find me. He could have any girl he wants in a blink of an eye, and yet he's tracking me down like I'm some run away mutt, why can't he find someone else, that could go and give him what he wants most, why does it have to be me?

_That man Sakura…could make any girl fall in love with him…_

_Forgive me Yukina, but I despise that man, he's no good._

_You are saying that now Sakura, but I hope you stay true to your word and not fall in love him, after all friends don't betray friends right?_

"Sakura...can you tell me more about what happened that day? You know on how everything started." Ino was getting more concerned by the minute; I didn't blame her for anything. It wasn't her fault, because she knew nothing. Yes, she was friends with Rin, but Rin never told her anything about her family, never told her about the very man she wanted to hook me up with, nor did she know about the other party involved...but it wasn't Rin's fault, because Rin didn't know either. Though they were cousins, Sasuke never told Rin much on his life, but because Rin and I became close, Sasuke dragged her down with me. Rin told me things, cruel things that Sasuke used to do to her when they were kid's...such cruelty, and she just had to tell me all those things after I started going out Satin himself. If she had told me everything earlier, I would never have gotten involved with Sasuke, and because I let my guard down, I just had to give him that opportunity…

"It's a long story Ino...so I'll tell you some of the stuff, and some other parts I'll leave for later...I'll tell you about that day...the day when I was suppose to meet up with you, Rin, and her cousin. You remember right? You weren't able to go that day, but I was already there so you told me to go ahead and meet with them...but what you didn't know..." Sakura closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, dreading the fact of how strong, and how fast old emotions can come back up. She was in love with the image of him she had created in her mind, and it was now, after they were separated was she finally understanding, what it meant by "love is blind."

_December 14, 2004- 8:55 P.M_

"Ino where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here already, its five minutes till nine?" I had never been so irritated in my whole life; this was such an Ino, God. Well Ino wouldn't be Ino, if she didn't have to suddenly bail on me at the last minute. I sighed, if I didn't love the girl for what our friendship was worth I would have long gone done away with her that's for sure. I didn't hold it against Ino for suddenly bailing on me; it wasn't her fault something came up. Now if it was only me and that guy then hell yeah I would just get up and leave, but since this girl Rin is going to be there, there's no sense in ditching both of them. Curse me for being so nice, I sighed again out of annoyance, when a voice behind me caught my attention.

"Hello? Excuse me are you Sakura Haruno?" This girl must be Rin, I told myself. She was exactly how Ino described her to me, short black hair, light green eyes, very tiny, skinny, white, and looked somewhat like a child. Yup, this must be her, I confirmed mentally. I gave a small smile, and a nod, and the tackling for once in my life took me off guard. This girl was definitely Rin, that's for sure, super hyper, and an attitude that matched my crazy friend Naruto, yup now I'm positive this is Rin.

"Ino told me so much about you, and your pink hair stood out like a sore thumb, she's right it's impossible to miss, so I just knew you were her! I'm Rin Yagami, my cousin should be here any minute now, he had to go pick someone hmm wait, where's Ino? I haven't seen her in so long." Wow, this girl was way to hyper, and cheery, but it was good...this sort of personality was nice and refreshing. It makes me wonder if she's this cheerful, I wonder how her cousin would be? Before I could answer, the host at the restaurant led us to our seats; Rin sat beside me so I'm taking it that she wants her cousin, and her cousin's guest to sit in front of us? Oh God this is awkward, damn you Ino!

"Ino's mom suddenly got really sick so she called me a few minutes ago telling me that she wasn't going to be able to make it; However, she said that she would love to see you tomorrow, and that she hopes your flight wasn't too bad." I didn't miss Rin's facial expression, her smile never left her, but the moment I was about to add something, the air I felt suddenly became heavy. I looked around the entire place, and I could literally see everyone sitting still, looking forward near the entrance, the air was heavy I felt like gravity was suddenly coming down. I gave a small chuckle before turning to Rin, I was about to ask her something when I was caught off guard by her suddenly standing up, and waving to someone.

"SASUKE! SASUKE OVER HERE! WE ARE OVER HERE SASUKE! SASUKEEEE!" Oh god how embarrassing and I thought Ino was bad, I thought to myself. I gulped a bit, before mentally cursing myself, why I had to do this? Why couldn't I just go to work today? Seriously can this night get any worse than it is now? I have a crazy, cheery, childlike girl sitting next to me, the place is suddenly looking at us, and I'm about to meet the very man, Ino wants me to desperately hook up with. Great. I should be on a T.V show.

"Sakura this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is..." Before Rin could even finish her sentence, she was silenced when I looked up. I myself was speechless, this...this can't be? It was him, that guy from earlier; the guy I had ran into...the jerk who out of nowhere wanted me to make out with him! That pig who...well yeah I can't deny the fact that he looked good in those skinny Jeans, but now… damn. He was wearing a suit, with a black tie, and a white shirt, his hair was still done in a weird way, and his gages were still there along with his lip piercings...fuck my life. He looked passive, calm, as if nothing was bothering him, but I think what caught Rin off guard, was the fact that this guy Sasuke had another girl with him. She had blond curly hair, kind of fat, and her outfit...didn't suit her body at all....someone please call the fashion police and fast.

"Yukina...what are you doing here?" Rin completely switched introductions, and went back into her seat. Sasuke and the girl named Yukina did the same. Sasuke had sat in front of me, while Yukina sat in front of Rin. They must have been friends as well, because they seemed to be getting along well. Interesting, I wonder what Ino will do when she releases that her plan to match me up with this guy was a total failure, thank God. I was looking at Yukina and Rin talking to each other, Yukina seemed like a sweet girl, I wonder if she's going out with that bastard? If she was, I feel so sorry for her, because it was obvious, if she was, he wasn't taking her seriously.

"We meet again, forgive my cousin. Rin and Yukina have been friends since Yukina and I started dating. They are almost alike those two, if you hadn't already noticed...?" I shivered at the sound of his voice, oh dear God. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I don't like him at all. Men like him are scum; they use their looks, to get what they want. I knew he was a man of power, and wealth, I knew it. It was rare for me to ever be wrong about these sort of things, but I had wished I could have at least been wrong once about those two dating. He was going to destroy her. I can see it in those eyes...those eyes burning at my back, I feel like I'm on fire, its burning me to death. Those eyes staring as if burning holes into my very soul, just by his stare I feel like I am being eaten alive from the inside. He's dangerous. It was then I realized how he ended his sentence, it was a way of politely asking for my name, without actually voicing it I guessed.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." I answered shortly. "How long have you and Yukina been dating?" I asked curiously, Sasuke had raised an eyebrow, and glanced toward the blond haired girl. He smirked a bit, before shaking his head, and I just sat there waiting for him to reply.

"We have been dating for three months. What do you do Sakura? You can't be more than seventeen years old right? Your about two years older than Yukina." He leaned forward, his elbows on the table with his fingers weaved together, his chin resting on his weaved hands, with that creepy smirk plastered on his face. He was satisfied with something? This guy was weird, he was dangerous, and he was someone I wished I never had the obligation to meet, once I again I damned Ino mentally.

"Yes, I'm seventeen years old, I'm one of the head doctors at the hospital, and I'm currently in school as well." My reply must have caught him off guard, because he had leaned back on his chair, with his eyebrows raised, and his eyes narrowing in curiosity. I glanced back at Rin and Yukina, to see them both conversing about something, and Rin bringing up Ino here and there, God I wish I can be part of that conversation instead I'm stuck conversing with someone else's' boyfriend, what the fuck? I turned my attention back to Sasuke thinking he had something to say.

"That's impressive, your high schooler, and yet you are a doctor? How may I ask did that come to be? Normally someone at that level has to be some sort of genius to pull that off, and by the way you look, and your facial expressions, the way you sit, I can easily tell that you do not fit that qualification." His response was smooth, ice, and it was full of amusement, as if he was testing me to see what I would do. Was I angry? I was downright pissed off. He had the audacity to literally call me stupid, just by glancing at me and because of my age? I was right he is a bastard.

"My mentor is Tsunade, one of the best doctors in the entire world. She's been teaching me medicine since I was eleven, and I was allowed to begin working at the hospital she owns since I was thirteen. I became one of the head doctors at that hospital when I was fifteen. It's difficult, not easy, because working at the hospital takes a lot of time, and with school it's hard to juggle everything around. Tsunade asked me just to stop going to school, because there is no way she would ever fire me, but I told her if there was ever a time I needed to quit, I would need the education background. Of course, she shot back me, saying 'oh well you have me as a resource, with me as a reference you'll find a job in no time' sort of speech. The other thing that makes my job difficult is, that because I'm still very young, many parents, or patients don't have that much faith in me at all to get a difficult task done, but please forgive me if I don't meet your standard of intelligence. I must apologize if there is no one as smart as you oh great Sasuke." Sasuke didn't look at all impressed, but a smirk was clearly shown on his face. His eyes shone with something, and his smirk that he was giving me made me feel like eager for something.

"How old are you are you Sasuke?" I asked leaning back on my chair.

"I'm nineteen." Sasuke responded immediately to my question, and nearly fell out of my chair, if he's nineteen, and I'm seventeen, and I am two years older than Yukina, that would make Yukina what fifteen? That's not right, a fifteen year old going out with someone nearly twenty years old? What in the world are they both thinking? I was on my way to reply, when Yukina had turned to us and had caught our attention.

"Sasuke Rin wants to show me this really cute store that is going to close in about a half hour, can you wait here please? I really want to go, oh and I'm sorry Sakura that we left you out of the conversation, and stuff, but anyway, we should all hang out tomorrow." Wow…Yukina was literally telling me to go home...after I wasted such a beautiful day, damn you once again Ino, I'm sure going to make her life pay. I smiled and was about to say something, but I was cut off when Sasuke stood up straight, catching everyone off guard. Man, what was with him and doing that? Yukina looked at him with an innocent smile, and Rin looked scared shitless, and me...I was just sitting down until I was roughly pulled up from my chair.

"Yukina, you can go with Rin. I'll walk Sakura home, and meet you back here." Oh God Yukina, please say no, please say no, please say no. Please for the love of all things good, if you love this guy so much please say no!

"Okay bye guys see you in a bit Sasuke." Damn you Yukina. You fail as a girlfriend.

We walked for a while; my home was at least thirty minutes away. My car had ran out of gas, so I took the bus here, but Sasuke was kind enough to offer me a ride home in a car that he had rented out, it was just a shame his car was parked about five minutes away from where we were. We walked in silence, but I felt Sasuke keep getting closer and closer to me, oh dear God seriously? He ruffled my hair, and a small chuckle escaped his mouth, it was the first time today I didn't see him so uptight.

"You have to relax Sakura; you look as if someone is going to kill you." I didn't miss the smirk, and the small glitter in his eyes. There is no way I can trust this guy. There was no denying it, there was something weird about this guy, and the way he looks at me with those midnight colored eyes, and that smirk he gives, it always sends shivers down my spine. If I didn't know any better I would think that he was a wolf, and I was his prey, but Sasuke has a girlfriend…there is no way he would try anything, and I'm praying to God I'm right.

[Present]

"So wait Sasuke had another girlfriend at the time?" Ino asked, she was hugging one of my pillows tightly to her chest, and I looked away to look at the side window. The tree branches slowly and barley touching the thin glass, and I was trying so hard not to break. Our first meeting was not the best, but it was interesting and weird when we had met a second time. He was a man with many sides to him, and even at the time, I didn't know which one was his real self.

"Yes....but it didn't last very long, because two weeks after he met me...he was basically cheating on Yukina with me, I mean not really cheating-cheating, but I still consider it cheating. He would spend more time with me, and talk to me more, and he would always call me, but he always irritating me, because dear God the guys doesn't like giving out his number, so he always calls me on private. Do you know how freaky that is Ino?" I sighed once again in frustration.

"So wait...you are basically a slut then Sakura?" I threw a pillow at Ino.

"Excuse me I am no slut Ino! Sasuke and I have never touched each other, nor did we kiss each other, during the time he was dating Yukina." I huffed, and Ino gave a small a chuckle. We had sat down talking for a few more moments, talking about how things were going; we had decided to get off of the topic of Sasuke. I was guessing Ino knew how uncomfortable it was for me to talk about such a delicate situation, it wasn't something I loved to brag about, or talk about it, but Ino was out of the loop on basically everything. Even though she was like a sister to me, there were things about my life with Sasuke, she never knew. Just because I was in hell didn't mean I had to drag her there with me.

"So then-" Ino was cut off when my phone began to ring once again. My heart dropped, and Ino and I just sat there looking at the small silver phone on the table, ringing, and ringing, never stopping, never ending. I felt the burning feeling in my heart begging to hurt my chest, and the dropping of my stomach churning. It was him, It was him I know it, I can feel it. Stop calling, stop calling stop! STOP, STOP! I picked up my phone, and right when I was about to throw it against the wall, Ino had grabbed a hold of my arm.

"He's not here Sakura calm down!" Ino took my phone out of my hand. "Look its Tsunade, Jesus Sakura. Answer it." And answering I did.

"Tsunade..."

"You think changing your number every three weeks is going to stop me? I'll find you...and when I do..." _click… _How! How is he doing this? How is he calling me from different phone numbers, but more importantly how in the world is he calling me from the phones of people I know if they don't even know who this guy is? I was getting paranoid, I was getting more scared by the minute, and I couldn't help but break down crying once again in front of Ino. I hate technology.

_Incoming call: Unknown._

_Bing._

_One missed call- One new voice mail: To listen to your voicemail, please enter pass code then press pound.77890123#. You have one new voice mail from....9 message deleted. _

_One new text message: soon, Sakura...oh so soon._

**Author's note- Thank you guys so much for the review, they have really encouraged me a lot. I'm glad you guys like it, expect the next update soon. I finish finals this week so you guys have me all summer ;] ha-ha. Can't wait to hear more from you guys. Oh and I know my I had a lot of mistakes in the first chapter, and I probably have a few in this one as well, so don't critize me on that please ha-ha :) I am well aware loves. Sasuke will actually make his appearance in the present very soon, not too soon though. I want you guys to understand some more of the past relationship between the two, it's just something that you need to know, but I can tell you there are going to be some serious mind bobbling twist. Like with the coming of Yukina, Rin, and some others that will be making an appearance.**

Preview-

**What do you do when even your dreams, scares you shitless? **

**What do you do, when now, where ever you go you feel like you're being watched?**

"_You need to stand up to him again Sakura."_

"_I can't Ino I can't I am no longer that strong girl…"_

**What do you do, when you feel your body is being frozen?**

_You damned yourself Sakura when you took him away from me._

**One new voicemail: Remember who I am Sakura. **

**Author's note part two- Should I keep giving you guys a preview, or should I not? Ha. Let me know guys.**


	3. remember your love for me

_Incoming call: Unknown._

_Bing._

_One missed call: One new voicemail. To listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound. –Click-_

_One new Text message: Remember your love for me._

One New Voicemail

III

_You cry yourself to sleep, because you fear even in your dreams __**I**__will__appear_

January 9, 2005

"I would think Sakura, that you would have some sort of respect for me. I mean it's not the first time a boyfriend I had, had been stolen from me. I wasn't dumb I knew what was going on between you and Sasuke, but if you would have waited at least two months, and not three days after he broke up with me I would have been more than happy to give you my blessing. Mock my words Sakura, you and Sasuke will never last, you will do everything in your power to run away from him. He is a demon Sakura. I loved him don't get me wrong, I loved everything about him, but you don't even know his other side Sakura, and when you do learn of it, he will never let you escape. You are going to wish you never got involved with him, because there is no way you'll be able to handle loving his other side. He will go through hell if he has to, because Sakura….I see the way he looks at you…he looks at you in a way he will never look at me…I don't know why he's hiding it from you, but when you learn of it good luck." Yukina's eyes were swollen from crying, but her eyes held no hate, but a look of regret. Her right palm came In contact with my cheek, and she began to weep again. Sasuke had dumped her just like that, he had dumped her for me, and yet Yukina did not once say she hated me for it.

"You don't deserve it Sakura, listen to me Sakura, and listen well…never give him what he wants. You damned yourself Sakura when you took him away from me, and I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so very sorry. I knew it from the moment when we first met, he was taken with you. I knew it, that you were going to be his next and last. I'm sorry; I'm sorry forgive me. You are such a nice girl, such a nice girl…" She wept and wept, crying, but what was weird is that she wasn't crying for herself and her heartache, but she was crying for me. I didn't understand what she was saying, I couldn't understand, Sasuke wasn't at all that bad. However, what was it that Sasuke was hiding from me that would have Yukina cry for me, and tell me what I don't deserve? I don't deserve what? I don't understand.

"I'm sorry Yukina." Was all I could say, the words doesn't do my actions justice, but for now it was all that I could do. Yukina looked up at me, with tears still streaming down her face, and with a sadden smile, her next line literally had me in complete shock.

"No you are not, but you will be Sakura."

[Present]

_Incoming call- Unknown [ignore call]_

_One missed call- one new voicemail: To listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound. –click-_

_One received text message- two received text message- three received text messages:_

**I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you**

**I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you**

**I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you.**

One received text message- **You can never hide from me.**

"I don't want this phone anymore Ino." Ino had come over as usual, trying to help me out as much as she possibly could. Though I knew her help was useless, the thought of her coming over was helping me keep my composure, I was getting more and more paranoid at work, and Tsunade gave me a week off so I can try and get myself together. I was debating if I should move, but I didn't want to leave school so early in the semester, and my job Tsunade will be hammered hard, and she wouldn't be able to find a really good replacement in a matter of days that held my type of skills.

"You know Sakura." Ino began as she was looking over the text messages I received over the last couple of days. She was eyeing it over and over again, before she turned her attention back to me. She had placed the phone back on the table and took a seat next to me; she moved a strand of my hair out of my face before continuing with what she was going to say.

"He text's you from a number, why not give the police the number? I'm sure they can do something about him." I stared at Ino before laughing; apparently she wasn't studying the phone messages like I had guessed. She must have been just re-reading the text messages, because she had been studying everything, and every little detail she would have known, that every text message I received was from a different number, from different areas, and from different states.

"Yeah, Ino can't do that, one: the numbers from those text messages are different. Two, the numbers are from different areas. Three, the numbers are from different states. Four, I already took the list of numbers to the police, and what happened? The numbers had been disconnected, with a name of a person, social security number, date of birth, and location of people that never existed, or have passed away. Sasuke is no dummy Ino, he's very smart." I sighed once again, my day was not going well, and it didn't help that I didn't get any sleep last night either, with that dream I had with Yukina and all.

"I think he's screwing around with me Ino." I sighed once more. Yukina was right.

_I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry, when it happens forgive me, forgive me I would have kept him if I could, but it seems he wants you more…and I'm sorry, because you deserve better…I'm sorry._

"Can you tell me more about what happened between you and Sasuke, Sakura; I mean I don't really understand how you guys ended up together you know? You told me that you hated him and despised him one moment, and then another moment you guys are dating?" Ino pressed the conversation about my past with Sasuke once more, and I closed my eyes to remember exactly what had happened, that day Sasuke had changed my entire view of him. That was time in my life that was my greatest mistake.

"It was the end of December on the twenty-fifth. Christmas day, a week and half or more after I had met first met Sasuke…" That day, I smiled inwardly, was the day that had me most confused.

_December 25, 2004_

I was walking by myself enjoying the winter snow. Winter was my favorite of all seasons, I loved the cold, and often I would debate if during the summer time if I should move to Alaska, only for the summer though, and only because I hated heat. I looked down at my watch noticing that I had gotten out of work later than usual, apparently a lot of people love to get into accidents the day before Christmas, and a lot of people love to come down with some serious disease's, makes me wonder why celebrate the holiday if people are just going to want to die on it? I was tired, overly stressed, and I couldn't get Sasuke out of my head. I know he was dangerous, and I shouldn't get near him, but there were things about him, I found were just irritable. Like his small little laughs, or the way his eyes would darken, I think I was more fascinated than I was attracted.

"My, My, My, what dOo we have here hmmm?" I instantly stopped moving when I found myself suddenly boxed in by four men. Oh great just my luck, not only did I get out of work late on Christmas day, I just had to find myself getting into trouble with some ugly men, probably drunk off their ass. Today was not my day, why did my car hate me today of all days? No, why did Tsunade had to freaking schedule me to work today of all days? My body had tensed when I felt a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, and move it you are in the way." I hissed, backing away from the man that had placed his dirty hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip on impulse when they all started to laugh and once again began to advance closer to me. I moved back with every step the four men had took, and with narrowing eyes, I looked around for an escape route. There had to be a way. I wasn't thinking anymore, all that was in my mind was that I needed to get to safety, and the next thing I knew was that I was running, and I was running fast. I could feel my vision becoming blurry, and my breaths were begun to hurt my chest. The inside of my felt like it was burning, but it felt so cold.

I didn't stop.

I couldn't stop.

_They were closing in._

Someone…anyone…please…I felt my body limping, and just when I felt my body about to fall. A sudden impact took me out of my drowsiness. Instantly I jumped away from the impact, my eyes were shut tightly. _Save me, please someone, save me…_Hands wrapped around my waist and I Immediately shot my eyes open, to look at the person that held me against themselves. I gulped at the person that I saw holding me protectively, his eyes dared not look at me, but that stare in his eyes. Those dark eyes, blacker then the sky, dripped with menacing hatred. I could feel the blood in my body running cold, I myself feared at what I was witnessing. I was in the arms of no one other than…

"S…Sa…Sa…Sasuke." The men behind me that were chasing me instantly stopped running. They themselves paused in fear. Their hands literally shaking, their eyes widen to the point where it looked like the every eyeball was going too popped out. One by one each took a shaky step back, mumbling Sasuke's name. It felt as if the cold air and snow was warm compared to Sasuke's menacing, bone shattering stare. There was something about those eyes, those eyes deep as midnight, were horrifying, my gut was sinking, and my palms were sweating, and my body was going numb with fear. _At the moment I fear him more than those men._

"Is there something that you want with _my _girl gentlemen?" The question was sharp, dripped with authority, dripped with power, dripped with a man that could bring death. He stressed the word 'my' and I froze. I was not his property; he did not own me, so I knew he was probably preparing for my question of the matter, but for right now I just wanted to be safe. Sasuke's hand moved to embrace me across the chest, his palm clamping at my right arm locking it in place, and the smirk he had gracing his face made him even more frightening. He brought his cheek to the right side of my face, his breath fanning my very skin, warming it up to keep me from freezing.

"Sorry. We are so sorry Lord Sasuke; we didn't know honest we didn't know that she was yours." They were begging, begging for mercy. It amazed me at how fast those drunken men could have sobered up so fast, with just meeting face to face with Sasuke. They had called me a "Lord" and I didn't know why, he looked nothing like someone of royalty, and Ino would have told me if Rin was related to someone in that area. Royal people rarely are seen now ah days, but what was weird was that these people knew who Sasuke was, but I didn't understand just what exactly does Sasuke do to strike fear in those that just know his name.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke had directed this question to me, but he was not looking at me. He kept his ice cold stare at the people in front us. They were frozen in fear, literally looking at me with those stares that were pleading me to have mercy on them. I gulped again when I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulders press a little tighter, but I was still thinking of what I should respond. I should let those people get their butts kicked, but I wouldn't want Sasuke to do something for me that was so drastic, especially since we just met and all. I looked up to him, and shook my head signaling that I was uninjured and unharmed. I didn't miss the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes, and the relief that swept over the men that were chasing me just a few moments ago.

"You men are lucky you get to see another day. Leave before I change my mind." Those men were gone before I could even blink. Sasuke released me a second later, and we just stood there in silence. He had his hands in his pockets, and his was just staring at me with those now passive eyes. I don't know how he does it, one moment they were horrifying, and a second they were passive and calm. He was looking down at me, damn me for being four inches shorter than him, damn it. I felt so small and defenseless against him. I gave a small cough, in hopes to break the awkwardness of standing on the cemented walkway in total silence. I had to admit just standing there in silence, kind of made me feel like a loser in a way.

"You are an idiot." Was the first sentence that came out of that mouth of his, I was appalled at how bluntly he stated that. I was offended; no one dared had called me an idiot before. I was about to reply, when his hand went up to the side of my face, cupping my cheek in his palm gently. His eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned. His face rendered emotionless, but the feeling that was supposed to be there at this time, wasn't exactly there. At moments like these, I know my heart would be pounding out of nerves, but my heart was pounding out of confusion, and anxiety of what was going to happen next. Sasuke really wasn't the type that looked to show off emotion, especially with what I witnessed either. I don't know how Yukina does it, handling him with all his pride was really too much.

"You should know better not to wonder the streets alone. What happened to your car? Better yet why didn't you call Ino or Rin? Do you know what could have happened to you if I was not passing by? Are all you girls really that stupid or are you just looking to get yourself in trouble?" He sounded irritated, annoyed, and it baffled me why he cared? I barely knew the guy and here he was right in front of me, saved my life, and I found myself staring at him. The words thank you wouldn't show my gratitude, because people here, they don't give a damn if someone gets raped, or killed, as long as it wasn't them they wouldn't interfere. He saved my life even when he didn't have to.

"Thank you Sasuke…Thank you so much." It was the first time I cried in front of Sasuke, and the fear I had finally kicking back in. The realization of what could have happened hitting me like a tow truck, I could have ended up on the news the following morning, and I could have been killed. I could have been raped over and over again by those drunken men, all because I didn't call someone to come and take me home when I should have. My breath was caught when I felt a hand rest on top of my head, and looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with those dark cold eyes of his.

"Next time, don't be alone." The hidden words that secretly implied his true meaning of telling me to find a way to contact him if something like this was to happen again. I laughed a bit before nodding in agreement, hating him was no longer a feeling I felt. When he turned around he stood for a moment before proceeding forward in his steps, and a few steps forward he stopped, not looking my way. It was another silent signal for me to follow him; it was a compassionate way of him walking me home, without even saying that he was. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought him to be. It was when I got home, that I completely forgot to ask him what he meant about what he said back there. What exactly did he mean by "my girl"? Damnit.

[Present]

I sat on the couch with a glass of water in my hand, telling the story to Ino about my Christmas that year. It was after that day that Sasuke and I became close. It was after that day; Sasuke started to ignore Yukina, and began paying closer attention to me. If I had known that because of my carelessness of not calling someone to pick up and take me home would have lead me to be close to Sasuke, I would go back in time and have myself call someone to pick me up. Ino sat in silence, her face was in shock, I guess she was in a state of confusion as to why I never told her any of this.

"How come you kept all this from me Sakura?" Ino was one of those girls that wants to be trusted, and feels like she's being trusted. She was good friend, but everything at the time that revolved around Sasuke, I didn't want her to know; only because she would prey into the matter even more, and keep picking at things, and pocking her nose in every little thing that was none of her business. I rubbed my right forearm with a little bit of nervousness on how to answer her question. If I didn't answer correctly Ino would never let me hear the end of it, and hearing her complain, and being bitchy wasn't one of the things I wanted to add to my life at the moment.

"Well-" _RIIING _

It didn't go amiss, the widening of both of our eyes. The sudden dropping of our stomach's, the numbness of my body, and shooting up heart rate that appeared with just a simple ring of the phone. I gulped and I looked to Ino, who looked back at me. She walked over to me and we both eyed the phone together, I shut my eyes tightly, letting the phone ring until the sounds of the incoming call had finally passed over. It felt like forever, and it felt like the ringing would never end. That was until Ino took the phone out of my grasp, and she did the last thing I thought she would do.

She answered the fucking phone.

"Listen here buddy; you better leave my friend alone. You got it you freak of nature! She hates you. Get a life why don't you!" My eyes widen in complete shock, at what I was hearing. Ino was going to burry herself, oh dear God please have mercy, I silently begged. I could feel the tension in the air, when Ino stood tall and still beside me, her body froze immediately. The sound of amusement that came from that small little thing was going to give me nightmares tonight, the chuckling of mockery, and the game that was beginning, sent back into the nightmare I was now no longer free from. I was no longer going to be free, all because Ino had to pick up and answer the damn phone. His reply on the other line froze me completely.

_Incoming call: Unknown._

_Ino- Listen here buddy; you better leave my friend alone. You got it you freak of nature! She hates you. Get a life why don't you._

_Unknown caller- :Chuckle, chuckle: I know where you are._

_-click-_

Ino had immediately hung up the phone, and embraced me in a hug tightly. My last wall of confidence shattered. He knew where I was, he knew where I was. HE KNEW! And I cried, I cried because I knew I was no longer safe. I had never been safe, and I could only imagine what he would do to me. My imagination was nowhere in competition with Sasuke's, and I knew then I was damned.

"You have to stand up to him Sakura, you have to do it. You stood up to him before, you can do it again." Ino held me tighter, voicing me to become strong again, voicing me to keep my faith, but I no longer had the will. I placed my forehead to Ino's shoulder, and my hands went limp to my side, I stayed silent as I remembered some of the things that I had thought to have forgotten…but they were unlocked, and the numbing, hardening feeling that sent my stomach in knots came back tenfold.

"I can't Ino, I can't…I am no longer that strong girl, I was back then…I can't do it." It wasn't going to end any time soon; the pressure of it all was weighing heavy on my part. And the thought of leaving to America was looking better and better, with every passing moment, but remembering what Rin told me, about him finding me even if I go there came back into my mind. He wasn't going to stop, and I doubt if I keep running he was ever going to. I would have thought he'd be bored by now.

_Incoming call: Unknown:_

_Bing_

_One knew voicemail- To listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound. –Click-_

_One new Text message received: __**Remember who I am Sakura. –Chuckle-**_

If my heart could momentarily freeze and not kill me, I think now would be the time. For in that moment that I had read the text message, I felt the ice encircle my heart, almost crushing me, but still allowing me to breathe. The invisable hands strangling me out of life, stradling my face with fear, and in my mind the sadistic smirk graced his features as masked in glory of my suffication

**Preview-**

"_Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" _

"_Sasuke you belong to someone else."_

"_I do not belong to anyone Sakura."_

**What happens when old memories you want to forget begin to eat you alive?**

"_It's everywhere! Everywhere! Stop, stop why are they coming back stronger than ever?"_

**What do you do when your mind betrays you?**

_Incoming voicemail: Are you ready?_

_Incoming text message: It's going to be a bumpy ride. –Chuckles- _

Author's note:

So there you go guys Chapter 3 is already out of the way, thanks for the reviews guys, you all are awesome. And now you all know why Sakura decided to change her view on Sasuke, but it's not by much, but there's going to be more on what happens. AND I'm debating if I should have Sasuke make his appearance either in end of chapter 4 or in the end of Chapter 5 or 6? I don't know yet but I'll surprise you guys ha-ha okay well review and give me some feedback thanks again :]


	4. you will never leave me

_Incoming call: _**Unknown**

_Bing_

**One new voicemail- To listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound: -click-**

_One new text message- I want you…back…You won't leave me._

**ONE NEW VOICEMAIL**

**IV**

_Run-run wherever you go…rest assure I'll be there._

_December 28, 2004_

"You seem to be calling me out of work more and more each day Mr. Uchiha. I don't know how you do it, Tsunade will kill a person for even attempting to THINK of going up to her and asking her to give me afternoons off. Seriously, you must have gotten on her favorite list really easy over night or something." Sakura laughed softly. It had surprised her just moments ago, that her mentor had came in and telling her that she was able to leave for the afternoon, but had to come back later that night. It didn't surprise Tsunade though that he student was surprised, but she knew that Sakura was even more thrown off by her sudden announcement that Sasuke was waiting for her in the waiting area in the west side of the hospital.

"Does Yukina know you're here?" She asked walking beside him with a small smile on her face. It was normal for them now though, seeing how Sasuke would come and pick her up every afternoon, to take her out. However, the look he would give to whatever he was staring at whenever she would bring up Yukina was bone shaking. He would rarely talk about her, even though Yukina was suppose to be his girlfriend, he barely even acknowledged her whenever he was in the presence of Sakura.

"Yes." It was a short blunt statement, and it was in that moment that Sakura actually admitted to herself with a positive attitude that Yukina fails as a proper girlfriend. No woman would ever let a man she was dating be off with another girl by themselves, except if it was their mother or sister. She casted her eyes downward feeling a somewhat weird feeling in her system, she didn't like it at all. She loved being with him, because he would tell her crazy stories, but she hated the fact that he was with her more than he was with his own girlfriend. Did she mind? No not really, ever since he had saved her life, she was more than welcome to accept him around.

"Do you want to go eat lunch?" It wasn't a question, it was an invitation. As Sakura gazed into his eyes, the dark color seemed to deepen. The seduction that lured her in lay behind the dark cool hues. She had silently concluded that he was sleeping lion, quietly licking its lips, waiting for the purest of all lambs to take a step in. He had extended his hand to her, reaching out to her, and she just stood there not knowing what to do. He had a girlfriend. It wasn't right, but at the moment with him standing near her, she didn't care. Was it bad of her to be selfish? She had feelings, though they were unexpectedly wanted, she had feelings for this man.

And so the purest of all lambs, walked into the den where the sleeping lion waited. Smirking at her features, and inwardly licking those lips, he weaved his fingers within hers. It was wrong, and neither of them cared. Unknowingly to them, the cousin of his watched in mild amusement, hidden in the shadows the cousin went unseen. Gapping at the face she had seen plastered on that demon beside Sakura, for the many years she had known that man…the hint behind those eyes, and the meaning behind that smirk, was unknown to her, and apparently to Sakura. It wasn't like him to ever to look at a girl that way, to look at a girl as if she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on for the first time in his cousins mind was truly nerve wrecking.

They walked side by side, hand in hand. In the middle of the night, though they ate dinner and laughed in each other's presence, the onyx eyed lion, never laid a finger on her hair. However, the radiation that gleamed in those orbs held a hidden ambition kept secret of the girl in front of him. She would learn what it felt like, the tingling feeling burning in the depth of his soul screamed for her and he knew he would be damned if he was going to let another male embrace her. Even if he had to get rid of that annoying girlfriend of his to be with Sakura he'd do it, only for her. Only for Sakura, and widening of the smirk he had went amiss to Sakura as they continued to walk.

_You will be mine…_

[Present]

**Incoming call: Unknown **

_**Bing**_

**One new voicemail **

I stared at my phone debating if I should listen to the message. It would just be the same as always. The voice that speaks so close in my ear through a tiny device, though his body is physically miles away had the ability to make me shred all strength that I had. All hope of living a peaceful life after finally escaping, all the strength I had acquired after so long, he had the ability to take away with just his voice. He truly met up to his reputation, and I was careless, I should have listened. I should have, but because my heart had yearned for that man, there was no way I could escape now. No matter where I would run, no matter where I would hide, he would sure find me.

_-Chuckle- Chuckle- I know where you are._

The days seemed to move faster than normal, and the world I was living in at the moment was no longer the world I found myself in. The memories of my past with him, the memories of my love for him, all were as if I was still living them. I could still remember the touches, the kisses, the protectiveness, and unfortunately all the beatings. Ino came by more and more, it was to the point where she actually came with most of her belongings to live with me. If it wasn't for Ino being here, and listening and helping me get through all this, I probably would have killed myself by now.

"Why don't you move Sakura? Like go to Taiwan?" Ino suggested, she was in the kitchen making lunch, while I sat on the couch trying to figure things out. I haven't been to work in so long, and Tsunade was still gracious enough to provide me a paycheck, even if I wasn't working.

"Because Ino, I can't leave Tsunade on the last minute, she'll be devastated. I can feel it Ino…he'll be coming soon, and…and I'll don't know what I'll do when he does." A heavy sigh escaped my mouth as I leaned back on the couch, my face looking up at the ceiling. The nerves of thinking of seeing that man after so long was really bone shaking, not because of what I'm afraid he'll do to me, it was the fact of how I'd feel. I keep registering it over and over in my mind, wondering what will happen. When I closed my eyes just for a brief second, a quick flash of his face appeared. The sinister smirk, the devilish glare, the hand reaching out, that hand, that hand coming closer and closer, and-

"STOP! STOP!" I screamed.

"Sakura what wrong?" I couldn't hear Ino's voice, but I felt her hands on my shoulders. My hands were clenching at the sides of my head, literally pulling at the roots, my eyes were shut tight, and ever nerve in my body I could literally feel was shaking. All his facial expressions were coming back into my mind on fast forward, and I didn't know when they would stop, but his voice, that voice that I was so entranced with was rushing back, and my heart was beating faster than it was before.

"IT'S EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! STOP! OH GOD STOP THEM! WHY ARE THEY COMING BACK STRONGER THAN EVER?" And then all I knew was that darkness had over taken my body, and that smirking face that belonged to Sasuke was all I was able to see.

December 30, 2004

"Oh? Sasuke you're here again? My, my Yukina is going to surely get jealous." Sakura laughed lightly, she was never one to hang out with someone else's boyfriend. Especially if it was her friend's boyfriend, it was a bit awkward for Sakura only because Rin, Yukina, Ino and herself were getting closer and closer with each passing day. However, when the night befalls them, and Sakura leaves work to go home, she had been finding herself walking home with Sasuke ever since the night when she was attacked. She couldn't deny the fact that she liked walking home with him, so in her own secrecy she would leave her car at home on purpose only so she could find herself in the company of this man. In her mind she wasn't doing anything wrong, since all they would do was hold hands, but she wouldn't allow him to kiss her, or anything else. However, everything in her heart screamed she was doing everything wrong, but that it was ok.

"She won't care for my affairs, Sakura I'm going to be blunt with you." It was then that her heart had nearly paused. They both have stopped walking to look at each other. Sasuke was in front Sakura the black hues in his eyes grew deeper as they bore into Sakura's. His right hand reached up to touch Sakura's soft pale skin lightly, never hand she felt herself yearn more for this man than she has before. She closed her eyes forcing herself to swallow those feelings, for he belonged to another. She bit her lip lightly before reopening her eyes to find him standing even closer to her than he was before. She gulped nervous about what he was going to next.

"Um…okay…?" She was nervous; she was scared because now he was literally towering over her.

"I want you." Sakura felt her world pause, she didn't know how to respond, and she was literally stunned. Right there, everything seemed to disappear. She looked down, breaking the eye contact; her heart was leaping for joy, because she felt the same. However, at the same time, she felt her heart breaking, she was never one to betray her friend, and she would be damned if she let this man make her do it.

"You belong to someone else Sasuke, I'm sorry." She put a hand on Sasuke's chest pushing him a little away from her, but Sasuke with all his might grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward to him. Her chest collided with his, as his other hand reached to her chin inclining it to meet his face. She gulped in fear as his eyes met hers in clear determination. His face moving inches closer, and closer to hers, and she knew she wanted him to come closer, and she knew he wouldn't stop. Their noses met, their breathes fanned each other but he did not move any closer.

"I do not belong to anyone Sakura." He made his point across as he spoke coldly to her, a few midnight leaves had encircled them, but neither of them had moved. He did not move any closer to her, but she did not move back either. They had stayed in that posture for what had seemed forever, before Sakura in all her effort moved away. She took a few minutes to regain her composer looking at him with hard eyes.

"What about Yukina? I heard from Rin and Ino you proposed to her. Forgive me Mr. Uchiha, but I refuse to be a mistress to you. Let me be clear. I don't like you." And before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke was right in front of her face forcing her back to stumble against a neighboring tree. She let out a surprise gasp when she found that she couldn't move her hands, and she found herself in an uncomfortable position with Sasuke literally pinning her, tramping her not only with the tree, but with his stare.

"I only proposed, because Yukina found out about me and you walking together even if it was for only a few days. She threatened to kill herself. I don't want a girl's blood on my hands, but I'll be damned before I let you escape me." He words were clear to her, but it was wrong, it was so wrong, and she would never be with him, for as long as he was with someone else, she wouldn't lower herself into becoming that type of person.

"Let me go. I hate you." He didn't comply with her demand but his hold on her only tightened, and that sinister smirk on his face grew.

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura. We both know we want each other. You might not think anything of it Sakura, but I find those night we walk together hand in hand something. Do you honestly think I'd hold Yukina's filthy hand? I talk to you more than I have talked to her throughout our entire relationship, and let me finish with this Sakura, I know your heart….and I know that heart of yours wants me, and I'm willing to take it from you, so long as your body is willing to give it to me. I will not hand you to another man." He had let her go, as stunned as Sakura was, she couldn't find the will to move. His eyes were hidden behind his hair, and the pounding of both of their hearts were all that were heard.

"Why…" Sakura had choked out, the tears slipping out, and her hands hiding her eyes. Neither of them had moved, but Sasuke's eyes hardened, and what he had said next completely broke her, to the point where she had broken out into a sprint.

"Because….I think I fell for you at first sight." It was unlike his character to confession his true feelings.

[Present]

"Are you alright now Sakura?" I woke up to Ino walking in with a glass of water and a bowl of hot water and a towel soaking in it. I tiredly sat up against the bed post, my head was spinning and my stomach felt like it was running on empty. My hand went up to the side of my face, the dizziness was hurting.

"Yeah I'm fine Ino, just a little tired, has Tsunade called? I haven't been to work in a couple of days? And do you happen to have my medicine that she prescribed me?" I asked leaning my head back, a sigh escaped when Ino walked over, squeezing the towel that was in the bowl of the water, then gently placing it on top of my forehead.

"No she hasn't called, but I'm sure she's worried, and yeah but you can't take it until later tonight. Are you feeling better? Because I was hoping if you can tell me a little bit more on what had happened between you and Sasuke." I turned to look at Ino, before looking down, I wasn't about to tell Ino that with her constant nagging me of telling her my past with Sasuke was starting to get me more and more paranoid. I didn't mind telling her, but it was bringing back old feeling, that I had wished never to resurface. My hands clenched the blankets tightly before loosening them up. I could always tell her about that day...

January 2, 2005

"I hear you and _my _fiancée Sakura have been walking home together a lot lately, care to explain?" Yukina sounded clearly pissed off. Well anyone would be set on a fuse if someone's beloved person that they were going to spend the rest of their lives with, was with spending more time with someone else. Yukina's hands were on her hips, and her eyes were glaring hard at Sakura.

"Take it easy Yukina…" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence when Yukina had placed her hands on Sakura's shoulder's, both looked at each other, and the grip Yukina had on Sakura was that of a warning. Sakura blinked with confusion, Yukina was never one to be this kind of person, one that was forceful, and threatening, this was clearly not the sweet girl she was friends with.

"Listen to me Sakura. That man Sakura…could make any girl fall in love with him." A soft chuckle escaped Sakura mouth as she placed her own hands on Yukina's preying them off of her, and back to Yukina's side. She let out a few more giggles before placing her hands on Yukina's shoulder patting it lightly as a way of telling her not to worry about anything. Even though deep in Sakura's subconscious she had everything to be afraid of.

_I want you…_

_Because…I think I fell for you at first sight_

Sakura had closed her eyes, forcing the memory of Sasuke's sudden confession out of her mind. She had no time to think about Sasuke, she didn't have the right, it wasn't her right. Sasuke was Yukina's fiancée, he was taken and he was a cruel man. To make her feel that way for him, when she was suppose to hate him, despise him, and yet he made her want to be selfish and take him for herself.

"Forgive me Yukina, but I despise that man. He's no good." And Yukina knew Sakura was lying.

"You are saying that now Sakura, but I hope you stay true to your word and not fall in love him, after all friends don't betray friends right?" Yukina smiled, embracing Sakura in a friendly hug and Sakura though she did not want to nod her head in agreement. It was a silent agreement, not spoken out in words, and Yukina behind Sakura's head smirked with Satisfaction. However, deep in Yukina's heart, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep up this charade up forever. Yukina's love for Sasuke had run deep, but she knew with all her heart that Sasuke was never hers to begin, but that didn't mean Yukina couldn't keep him as long as possible.

"Yukina…" A sudden voice broke the air, and Sakura knew that voice all too well. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, and mind for the last few days. She immediately froze with nerves, as Yukina had moved to release herself from Sakura. Both girls looked to their right to be met up with Sasuke, he stood there smirking when he came face to face with Sakura, and her beat red face. He inclined his head a bit in acknowledgment on Sakura's part.

"Sasuke hello dear, what brings you here; I thought we were going to meet at-" She was interrupted.

"We need to talk." And with those four words, the room instantly froze. Those were the death words in a relationship, and Yukina was sure that she knew what was going to happen. She turned to face Sakura with a glare, before turning back to Sasuke with a cheerful smile. She walked up to Sasuke placing a hand on his cheek, but he didn't even move, his eyes kept on Sakura, even though she was not even looking in their direction.

"Maybe later Sasuke, sorry but Ino wanted me to go to her house right about now to help her with something at her flower shop, I'll be busy all day, so maybe we can talk tomorrow night." Yukina took a step back to look at Sasuke full on, he didn't say a word, just nodded his head and left the room. It was awkward, Yukina was standing there where Sasuke was just minutes ago completely at a loss of what to do. Unfortunately for Sakura she also knew what Sasuke was going to do…and she didn't know what Sasuke had in store for her when Yukina was out of the picture.

"Yukina…I think I'll just go home…" Yukina said nothing as Sakura left the room, her back leaned against the door, and her heart was breaking for Yukina. It wasn't fair for her, she was a sweet girl, but she knew that she was the cause for Sasuke wanting to leave her. A few tears slipped out, before Sakura moved to wipe them away before preceding onward out of the apartment complex that was until a sudden grip to her right elbow forcefully forced her around the corner. She yelped in surprised when her back hit the wall she was forced upon.

"I'm leaving Yukina." Was the first thing Sasuke had told her, Sakura could only stare at him in surprise. She was trapped between his arms, and the walls. She didn't deny how she loved how she felt around him, but she knew it was wrong. Her hands went up to his chest and lightly shoving him to get away from her, but he dared not move, he didn't even budge, as hard as she tried, he was like a wall.

"You can't do that to her! She's a nice girl! Why Sasuke, why are you going to leave her for? For me what are you really going to leave her for me?" She screamed out, and Sasuke had moved closer to Sakura pressing his body against hers, his face merely an inch away, their nose's literally touching, and breaths fanning against each other's skin. His smirk grew when he saw how red her face was getting at close impact.

"I told you, I want you…and I know you want me to, don't deny me of what we both want Sakura…the only reason why you don't want to be with me, is because of Yukina…"

"Sasuke what makes you think I'll be with you once you break up with her? Do you honestly believe I'll go out with you once that your relationship with Yukina is over?" Sakura hissed back, her eyes meeting his in the exact same rage of determination, but all in all both knew that she would be more than willing to be by his side once Yukina is out of the way. His lips thinned as he backed away from just a bit, but he still remained towering over her, and his same thought of her going with him continued.

"I'll leave her, and you'll come with me. Even if I have to force you to go to Hong Kong with me…you'll be with me, you'll never leave me." His eyes bored into his, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to refuse. She knew he was right though, even though they barley just met less than about a month ago, she was undoubtedly attracted to him, but she wasn't sure if she loved him, even though he had confessed his feelings to her. She slumped against the wall, completely submitting herself to him, with her eyes closed her heart went out to Yukina, feeling horrible about what was going to happen.

_I'm so sorry Yukina…I'm sorry I'm selfish._

"Okay…I'll let Tsunade know…when are we going to…" Sakura didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Sasuke had interrupted her once again.

"We are leaving on the 10th of this month be prepared." He was serious… Sakura thought, he was really going to take her with him. She coughed, but she smiled, she didn't know if she was suppose to be happy or sad, only because of Yukina. She stopped thinking when a hand to her cheek took her out of her thoughts, and she lazily looked up to meet eye to eye with Sasuke.

"Remember this Sakura…no matter what happens, whatever you see, whatever you hear…you'll never leave my side…after this is done with Yukina, you'll be mine, promise me." She was taken aback by how forward Sasuke was being, and she had no choice but to comply with his wishes.

[Present]

"Flight 63, to Konoha is about to land, please wait for directions before leaving the plane, thank you for taking American air lands, have a great vacation."

Dark eyes narrowed, a smirk of amusement played its part on his face, even though his eyes were hidden from people, he sat with anticipation, his heart was racing and he just couldn't wait. He wasn't going to let her off easy, and she should have known that he was never going to let her remain free forever now did she? He let his eyes wonder out of the side window from where he sat, and he wondered what kind of face she would have when he meets her after two years again.

"Mr. Uchiha the plane has landed." He looked up at the flight attendant with a smirk on his face, he removed himself from the chair he sat on, before taking out his cell phone, he knew she wasn't going to pick up the phone, so to save time, he simply sent a text.

_One new text message: So this is where you have been. You might have moved to a different location, but I know where you are, be ready._

A soft chuckle left his lips, he knew exactly where she was, and where she worked, one would think she'd get a different job somewhere else, but just like her she didn't do it. That little act of hers pretending to move to a different place when in reality she actually just moved back to her original home town was pretty smart. He couldn't wait to finally have her. He's been looking forward for today for all too long, and he was going to enjoy every second of seeing her suffer, before taking her back.

**Preview-**

"_We were going to get married, but because I didn't sleep with him before that, he got mad."_

**What do you do when you can no longer trust the people around you…**

"Naruto what have you done!"

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

**What do you do, when the nightmare you ran away from chased you?**

"No…. no…you can't be…"

"Hello Sakura"

**What do you do, when you can no longer hide?**

"Sakura you need to get out of here now! He's coming!"

"…Sa….Sasuke"

**One New Voicemail- Its time my love…to come back**

**Authors note- please excuse all the mistakes guys haha. So what did you all think about this chapter. I would like for you all to tell me your opinions and what you might be hoping for, for the next chapter let me know what you guys think. Thanks :]**


	5. Trust me not to tell you the truth

_Incoming call: Unknown:_

_Bing: One missed call_

You have one new voicemail- to listen to your voice mail, please enter pass code, and then press pound: 77890123#. You have one new message from…received at 2 A.M:

"If only I can tell you the truth."

_One new text message: [Delete]-once the action is done it cannot be reversed. [Delete] message deleted. _

_One new text message: -chuckles- I think its cute how you play hide and seek_

One New Voice Mail

V

_If you trust someone, you just signed your life away_

Konoha Café:

The air was thick, and the dark looming aura surrounding the place was unexplainable. The seemingly darkness surrounded the body of the man sitting in the far left corner booth of the tiny café. His eyes were closed lightly, waiting patiently for someone to arrive. His arms covered by his black trench coat gave him a more illuminating mysterious figure, as they rested on top of the dining table. The tiny light brown cup filled half way up with the blackness of liquid, the hot steam of the coffee that was once there had died out, but he made no move to push it aside. His left brow twitched a bit when he heard the seemingly annoying giggles of the women all around him, and comments that they made irritated him, but he made no move to speak up. His fingers taped the table in single beats he hated waiting.

"Oi bastard, sorry I'm late. I had something to attend to." Light blond hair spiked up, and cheerful ocean blue eyes came into view. He wore black slacks, with a normal orange shirt. Eagerly he ran up to the table where the man with a dangerous aura sat. They both looked at each other; a scowl escaped the lips of the already irritated male when more whispers and giggles were heard. With a sigh and a gentle push the light brown coffee cup was removed from the center of the table to the far corner where it wouldn't be in the way. With both arms overlapping each other on the table the mysterious man leaned forward.

"Naruto, what information do you have for me?" The cool dark tone cut through like paper. He lowered his head a bit, as did the one called Naruto followed suit. Naruto had looked down at his knuckles that were right at that moment turning to a whitish color because of the clenching he was doing. With a bite to his lower lip Naruto let loose a tired sigh, before looking back up at his companion with a no longer cheerful stare.

"Sasuke…I think you should give up on Sakura." Naruto's response was full of uncertainly, he wasn't sure how Sasuke would take what he was thinking. However, he soon got his answer when he was met with a menacing glare. Naruto had slowly backed a way so his back was leaning against the wood of the booth that they were sitting at, and a nervous chuckle escaping through his lips. He had held the palm of his hands up in front of his face hiding it, and a way signaling for Sasuke to keep his cool.

"I don't care what you think you idiot! I called you out here for a reason! What information do you have for me regarding the situation at hand! I have other issues to take care of before I put my plan into action." The hiss and killing vibe was clearly visible, when a loud noise erupted between them. Sasuke's fist had roughly slammed against the wood of the table, earning several glances from the people nearby. The stairs and whispers of others must have reached Sasuke's break of patience when he turned to coldly glare at each people who was staring at them all. With the coming of the dead silence, Sasuke turned back to Naruto who gave a small cough.

"Ok, ok…Sakura is still working at the hospital she was working at before she moved with you to Hong Kong. However, she lives about an hour away from her work place. Her Aunt Megumi Hanashima, left to Russia a month prior to Sakura's return about two years ago, and offered her place to Sakura. Which was possibly one of the reasons why it was difficult for you to locate her at first, only because that place is still under Mrs. Hanashima's name, but yeah here's the location. Here's her new email address, this is her new number she had it changed yesterday, and this is her new car's license plate you already know where she works so the address wasn't needed. Oh and one more thing Sasuke…Ino had moved in with her recently. You should really take it easy on Sakura. I hear from her often she sounds completely devastated, plus Ino was telling me she's getting ready to place Sakura in a mental hospital." Naruto leaned down a bit further a tired sigh once again was released before Naruto began to speak once again.

"If Sakura knew of me, and that I been keeping everything a secret from her she'll hate me." Naruto's hands went into his hair while his chin rested against the smooth table top. His eyes stared off to the corner of the booth where Sasuke was near sitting, allowing his eyes to go off into a daze. A fast picture of a smiling Sakura appeared fast in his mind, before being replaced by a crying Sakura he was holding on one of the nights she broke down crying. That night she cried to him was the second week he had met her, and she cried because her heart was breaking at that time, from Sasuke's cold words.

"Why are coming back to her for Sasuke? Wasn't it you who told her you were tired of her, because she refused to sleep with you before marriage? I don't understand what is going on in that head of yours. One moment you don't want her, the next your doing everything you can to take her back, even going to the point where sending men she goes on dates with away to a different country." Naruto leaned his forehead into his right arm, resting it, and unsure of how everything was going to come into place. He so much wanted to go to Sakura and tell her everything, the truth about how he was friends with Sasuke, but he was also friends with her. However, knowing Sakura knowing that one of her good friend's, was friends with her former lover that caused her so much heartache will surely devastate her.

"I always wanted her Naruto; I allowed her to escape and told her those cruel words for her own protection. Do you honestly believe she could leave that house without me knowing the moment she stepped out of that room? Even if she did I could have had her detained and back before she could even make it to the gate. You're forgetting Naruto I have a somewhat **twisted** love for that woman, those time I beat her were when I was drunk off my ass I didn't do it intentionally. Anyway the truth of the matter, I allowed her to leave because _he _is on the prowl; he and his mindless goons are stirring up trouble underground. I thought by allowing her to leave and laying low for awhile, she'd be safe under your guard until I saw fit to come and get her. Having her there with me at the time was to risky, and it was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Unfortunately trouble is starting to leak out into the streets. The China Black Anokoku Mafia is starting to kidnap women and forcing them into prostitution to gain better income. However, prostitution isn't the only thing they are doing; _he _is starting to conduct weird experiments on the those females as well." Sasuke turned away with a scowl, his eyes hardening at the very thought of what may happen if Sakura was captured. The thought alone trigged his anger, and he so much wanted to hit something hard.

"Wait a second Sasuke; I thought your brother took care of him? How is that possible? And I still don't see how you coming to get Sakura ties in with everything, unless he actually found out about you and Sakura…" Naruto stopped half away his eyes widening when he met Sasuke's harden glare, his heart nearly skipping a beat, before Naruto's very own eyes narrowed in disgust. His hands forming into a tight fist roughly applying pressure so the knuckles were turning to a white color. His lips turned into a frown when Sasuke gave him a tiny nod. Of course that bastard would know absolutely everything about Sasuke, damn it.

"He can't possibly be planning to... Sasuke what are you going to do? That man will torture her senseless until she submits! Sakura is not one for violence, yeah she has anger issues, but she'll never lower herself to that kind of thing, she could die." Naruto's voice ran up into a loud whisper, and all Sasuke could do at the moment was close his eyes, and think for himself of what he could do. All traces were gone the moment he began to remember some of the things that were taken place back in Hong Kong the night she ran away from his home, it was a night he would never forget.

"Taking her back with me is the best solution I can come up with right now. Even If I feed ego about me being Sadist, I'll do it as long as he doesnt get his hands on her....Naruto, I would have liked it for Sakura to have had a little more faith in me; if she did maybe I wouldn't be so troubled about what to do about this matter. I allowed her to believe that I didn't care about her, just because that thought was going on in her head. She didn't want to believe that I could love her. Just for the soul purpose I'm the leader of Hong Kong's greatest Mafia, and drug trafficker, she believes I'm not a man, but a power hungry demon. You know Sakura; once she has a mindset it would never change. I only torture her because it's a punishment for her not believing in me, I'm only doing what she thinks of me as. Don't get me wrong I find it amusing to see her panic, but I want her mind to be filled with nothing but me, that is why I'm doing it this way even if its a cruel way of doing it. However, back to the other matter Naruto. If _he…_ if that man tries to lay a hand on her, no, just as much touch a hair on her head; be aware Naruto I **will **start a war. It will be so large that the United States and other foreign states will get involved." Sasuke's eyes darkened, warning Naruto that he was he was dead serious.

"You will start another World War just because if Sakura gets hurt Sasuke?" Naruto questioned the shock clearly shown on Naruto's face. Blue eyes widen at the next blunt statement that was made, and the sinister smirk that threw out basically all hope for the world that Naruto once wished for. The heart that was once beating at a pace in Naruto's chest was now racing at a full speed, he didn't know what was going on with Sasuke, but he was certainly thrown off guard with how much Sakura could mean to him, Sasuke of all people.

"Not just any World War Naruto. I'll make sure not one living creature is left alive, with nuclear weapons I created. Touching her, hurting her is like doing those things to me, and we both know it is impossible for me to be hurt." The world as they knew it was basically screwed, and he was silently hoping that Sakura would remain safe until Sasuke went and retrieved her. The hues of Sasuke's eyes grew red; the sinister smirk turned thin had sent cold chills down Naruto's spine.

"By the way…I think it's time, you go and fetch her don't you think? Bring her to Red Field's park in about an hour. Don't let her know that I'm there got it? I honestly don't feel like doing another chase." And with the orders clearly given Sasuke turned to the side, pulling out his phone and began calling people handing out orders after Naruto's departure.

**April 2, 2008**

"STOP IT! STOP IT SASUKE YOUR HURTING ME!" Painful emerald eyes, filled with tears shut, as she desperately tried to free her hands from the fierce grip that Sasuke had on her. His had did not budge, but it seemed to have gotten tighter around the tiny wrist, the pressure he was applying to it was roughly handling it, to the point where if he wanted to, he could snap it and literally break it if he wanted to. A low snarl was heard from the man as he forcefully pushed her against the wall, his body trapping her and preventing her from even attempting to think about running.

"Why don't you understand? Why can't you give me back what you gave me in the first place? I'm getting tired of waiting Sakura, what more do I have to do to obtain it?" He hissed, his breath reeked of the smell of alcohol, and she knew that she was once again going to be beaten senseless. Her eyes shut tightly waiting for the beating, but were surprised when it didn't come. She looked up to see what he was going to do, wide tear struck eyes shocked to what she was seeing. His face was casted downward, and his lips formed into a frown, for the first time throughout this whole time of being by his side Sakura witnessed that man cry. Though they were only a few tears that seeped out, he had cried nonetheless, proving to Sakura he was a man with a conscience. She couldn't find the words to speak, her heart was pounding, and it was then she had realized that no matter how bad he treated her, he only treated her that way when he was drunk off his ass.

However, when he was sober he treated her like she was the most important person in the world. She had forced herself to believe even though he treated her with respect, and never once took advantage of her, she forced herself to believe that a man with so much blood on his hands couldn't love her. A man who created weapons, a man that directed the world's largest drug trafficking organization, a man that was the leader of the Mafia, and a man with so much blood on his hands, could allow such a thing such as love come in. With so much force in her body, she took back the very thing Sasuke loved having by his side, and he was so desperately trying to get it back.

"I can't give it back to you Sasuke; a man such as yourself could never love me. You are liar, a killer and a murder! I should have listened to Rin! I should have! How much longer are you going to make me suffer Sasuke, how much longer?" The whimpering cries were heard as Sakura fell to her knees; her head hung low with her wrist still caught in Sasuke's tight grasp. Her other hand rested on the ground, and her heart nearly paused, when fierce growl pierced the air once again.

"I loved you…" Sasuke lowly whispered, a surprised gasp escaped her lips, but a tired sigh didn't go amiss from Sasuke's. He was looking upward with a glare, but then moved back to look at the crying woman he had claimed to love so much before him. The whimpering body shivering under his stare numbed him a bit. His eyes went a bit of ease, as he thought of what was going on. He had learned that trouble was stirring up, and buildings were being attacked, and people being killed, right at the moment he didn't have time to deal with protecting someone who obviously didn't want to stay. However, looking at her through those dark eyes of his, he was suddenly beginning to feel empty, only because he knew he was going to force his hand.

"I loved you, because you refused to give me what I wanted…but I grow bored of you now. Yamata take her to her room." Out of anger he tossed her to the ground like a ragged doll, sharply turning towards the door where the young guard stood tall, and slowly began making his advances to the fallen girl. In that moment, Sasuke placed a hand on the guards shoulder, whispering words to him, before continuing to the girl he nodded showing that he would obey the order that he was given. The shock of him telling her that broke her out of her trance, sharply she turned to where Sasuke was walking, but she had not gotten up from the floor.

"WAIT! We…We were going to get married next month Sasuke!" She cried out, she doubted his love for her, but she didn't doubt her love for him, though she had claimed to take back what she had given him, in all reality she hadn't really. More and more tears fell, she really should have listened to Rin all those years ago, and because she didn't she ended up hurt.

"A man like me, a man who knows nothing but killing, and drug trafficking going into marriage? I highly doubt that could happen, isn't that right Sakura? You mean nothing to me, just something to pass the time. I only wanted you for your body, but you kept refusing I have no need for someone who can't comply with my needs." He was angry, and he turned their marriage arrangement into a twisted similarity to what she had told Sasuke about how a man like him could never love her. She gasped in shock, and she really didn't want to believe that it was happening to her, and so she gulped looking at him with wide eyes before slumming her shoulders down and began to weep once more. Yamata went over to her roughly grabbing her by the shoulders, literally forcing her up to her feet before dragging her out to her room. Beyond the room where Sasuke still stood, he looked to the floor with a hard stare…he will get her back, torture her to where she would only think of him, and reveal to her the reason why he said those words to her. He silently hoped that she would one day accept the fact that he really did care.

That night the temperature had reached fifty degrees, an unexpected cold turn of events but it was still nevertheless the perfect day. She had decided to leave everything behind and just take her purse that held her cash, phone and passport, and birth certificate. It was clear to her that she wasn't needed by Sasuke anymore, and she really didn't want to spend another day wallowing in the fact that she wasn't going to marry him at all. It would just end up to being a constant reminder of knowing she was just something to pass the time. She had learned that escaping from Sasuke's Hong Kong Palace was a mission impossible act, but she had the will try, and the guts and the confidence to succeed. She reached down the hall, and still no one was around, and no alarms had gone off, steady and slowly she moved down the stairs, quickly hiding behind a corner until one of the guards was out of range. With another relieving sigh Sakura began her slow advances to the kitchen nearby, she thanked her heavens that the cooks and servants weren't there. _Now! _She thought with haste as she bolted out the door, her feet never stopping.

_Run! RUN! RUN! _

"Sir shall we detain the girl?" One of the soldiers that stood next to Sasuke asked, his lipped thinned waiting for his orders to be given. Sasuke watched with soft eyes hidden from the view of the soldier, his hand clung to the black draping over the window tight watching as every step Sakura took made her look smaller. He knew it was freezing out, and yet that girl was barley wearing anything, she was truly a foolish girl, brave, but truly foolish.

"No, let her go for the time being. When it's time I'll go fetch her myself." The sinister smirk on his face couldn't be missed, and he couldn't wait till that time came around.

"Get Naruto on the phone, I have one long assignment for him."

[Present]

"We were going to get married Ino, but because I didn't sleep with him before that, he got mad. Plus I remember him clearly telling me I was something to pass the time. As if lying to me about what did for a living was bad enough, he goes around and breaks my heart. Now I don't even know what he wants from me now? It's been two years, what stopped him from coming back before then? I don't know what goes on in that man's head; he only thinks about himself, he's truly a selfish man." Sakura's hand went to her forehead; she was surprised that Ino wasn't fed up with listening to all the crap she went through with Sasuke.

"Geeze Sakura your life would be the world's best seller if you decide to make a book. Damn you have everything going on, the drama, the romance, the violence, the love, the depression, everything. Shit man your life is like eighty five percent violence and fifteen percent love or something ha-ha." There were times where Ino's little outburst wasn't making Sakura feel any better about what was going on. She sighed and gave Ino a small smile, before both broke out in tiny chuckles, up until Sakura's phone rang.

_Incoming call: Naruto_

Sakura gulped wondering if she should answer the phone or not. Her hand squeezed the tiny thing her hand tightly, her thoughts immediately ran to the day that she had thought Naruto had called her, when in fact on the other line it was that man. She sucked in a huge amount of air, still debating if she should answer it or not, but her mind made up its choice when she flipped open the phone and answered the caller she was hoping would be Naruto.

"Sakura, finally you answered I thought something bad has happened to you." A sigh of relief swept over Sakura when she heard the familiar cheerful voice on the other end. She looked over to Ino and gave a nod and a huge smile alerting Ino that it was in fact Naruto and not Sasuke on the other end of the phone. With a nod from Ino Sakura walked out of the room so she could talk to Naruto one on one.

"I'm fine Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked, taking a seat in one of her kitchen chairs.

"Can you come out for a bit, I'm bored and I want to take you out, Ino tells me lately that you been a bit on edge. I kind of figured you need a day out, and a day without Ino, I hear also from a friend of mine that she moved in with you, so I also kind of figured that you must be pretty much going insane with all that is going on you know?"A small chuckle escaped Sakura's mouth when she heard Naruto's explanation. She didn't reply right away, she slowly tapped her fingers on her kitchen table before she came to a decision.

"HMM…well we haven't hung out in awhile so I don't see the harm in it. Sure I'll meet you at Konoha Café in about fifteen minutes okay?' The call had ended with the meeting arrangements, with a small smile Sakura kissed the back of her phone. It's been a while since she and Naruto had hang out alone, and she couldn't help but look forehead to catching up with her dear friend once again. She let out a little laugh, before running up the stairs while yelling to Ino that she wasn't going to be home for dinner. The eyebrow on Ino's left side twitched a bit for a second, and with a small laugh Ino just shook her head side to side.

Sakura was lucky it was hot out, she wore light brown knee length pants, black converse, a spaghetti strapped light blue shirt, with a very light white sweater over her shoulders. She slowly walked towards the café where she spotted Naruto; apparently he had caught sight of her because he was now running over to her with two cups of green tea in his hands. She allowed herself to smile at how childish Naruto was and his weird way of running, but she never expected Naruto to strip in front of her, causing the two glasses of green tea to spill all her shirt and pants. Both blinked, trying to cope with what had taken place.

"Naruto what have you done? Damnit Look at me!" Sakura hissed looking herself over and truly distressed at what had just happened. Unknown to Naruto they were brand new clothes, and what made matters worse was that they were Ino's brand new clothes. She made irritated noises as she shook her arms to get the liquid off of her and twisted her shirt to get some of the water out. Just like Naruto, Sakura thought with an annoyed sigh.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I bought you your favorite tea, I didn't mean to fall and spill it all over you." Naruto clapped his hands together apologizing with his head hung low. He looked up to see a still angry looking Sakura towering over him before punching him across the head. Nervous Naruto laughed before scratching the back of his head, with a cheap grin Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura doing the best she could to make herself dry a little better and she inwardly hoped Ino wouldn't yell at her for getting her clothes wet with tea.

"Sakura since it's hot out why don't we just skip drinking tea or coffee at the shop, and just a take a walk down Red Field's Park? It's hot you know so you can probably dry faster by walking around, and you won't have to sit feeling all sticky so what do you say? It'll be fun, plus it gives a chance to catch up while enjoying the nice warm weather out? Hmm sounds good doesn't it?" It was a dirty trick Naruto thought, and it was a good excuse to get her to go there, after all that park is her favorite park, despite it being the place where she first met Sasuke. Naruto looked at her with those cheerful blue eyes of his, and that wide childish grin and he knew right then Sakura wouldn't be able to say no.

"I guess, why not? I suppose it would be fun, plus it's not that far from here, just around the corner so yeah let's going." She swung herself around, her right hand clinging to her purse as she walked side by side with a laughing Naruto. Deep in Naruto's subconscious the pain of guilt for deceiving his friend was literally eating at him. He knew he had to, one for Sasuke to not kill him, and two Sakura really has never gotten over Sasuke no matter how many times she says she has. He could often tell when she would be at a place where they been to, or she sat in the same table they use to sit at, were all signs to Naruto that she has yet to forget him completely. He let out a heavy sigh, it was just a shame that Sasuke was going to torture her for doubting him, he thought.

"Sakura, if I did something bad…would you forgive me?" The question had thrown Sakura off for a bit, not expecting Naruto to ask such a question to her before.

"Of course I'll forgive you Naruto, everyone makes mistakes you know." Sakura lightly patted Naruto on the shoulder, earning a sincere smile from her blond haired friend. She looked up to Naruto in a brotherly way, he had always been there for her in her time of need, but the question lingered on in her head, as to why he would ask such a random question.

"I hope so Sakura, I hope so." Was all that Naruto replied over and over again.

_You're forgetting Naruto; I have a somewhat twisted love for that woman._

Upon reaching the park, Sakura turned to face Naruto, her smile had halfway disappeared when she saw the pained look on his face. She narrowed her eyes a bit in curiosity, slowly moving her right hand up to push some of his blond hair out of his face that way she could take a better look at his face. She blinked a couple of times shocked at the expression he had, he looked really troubled, and Sakura couldn't comprehend what could be trouble him so bad to the point where his fingers would start to tremble out of nowhere. She lightly placed the palm of her right hand to his cheek offering him a way to slowly calm down; when he opened his eyes Naruto could do nothing but apologize. It was right there where her phone began to vibrate, and her stomach began to sink, her eyes widen at the screen of what the text message held, before turning back to look at Naruto.

_One new Text Message: You look rather beautiful today._

"Sakura please….forgive me." Naruto shut his eyes tightly before dashing across the field leaving Sakura alone and completely confused. It was then something black had came into picture, slowly walking her way. The bone shaking feeling Sakura had once experience suddenly came rushing back to her at full force. Her eyes widen displaying all sorts of fear; her own heart was pounding so roughly that she felt like it was going to burst from anxiety. The blood flowing in her veins felt as if her very own blood was turning to poison, the numbness washed over her entire and body, and she didn't know what to think, or feel. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour, contemplating if that figure was an illusion or reality, and she was praying to the God up in the heavens that it was just an illusion. Her hands shook as she raised them to the side of her face, she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, but her voice felt as she was being muted. She looked back at her phone to read the text message over, then looked back at the dark figure closing in on her.

"No…no…no…you can't be…no…oh God please…" She choked out in a desperate whisper. The figure was closing in; those eyes piercing through hers froze her instantly from running. The sadistic smirk played on his face, felt as if she was being suffocated of all air. In that very moment, a hand had reached up cupping her chin with his right hand, while his thumb brushed against her jaw line. The blackness of his eyes boring into her own, Sakura's very own version of nightmare on Elm Street was coming to reality. (Sorry I just had to put that in there ha-ha). She choked on his grasp even if he wasn't hurting her, his touch on her skin felt like acid. However, she didn't know how to take it, she both missed the sensation, but she feared it as well. For those hands can both send her smiles, and make her bleed. She shook under his touch, and she cracked under his voice.

"Hello Sakura…I missed you."

"Sa…Sasuke…" Her whole world black

_One missed call. One new VoiceMail- You will suffer until I tell you the truth and stop it all._

_One new text message: Listen to me._

**Preview-**

"I don't care if she cries all day, as long as that man doesn't touch her I don't give a fuck."

**What happens when you are captured by a nightmare?**

"I'll be whatever you think of me as."

"I don't think of you as anything, because I know what the hell you are!"

**What do you do, when another nightmare enters your reality?**

"She's the best candidate for my new experiment."

**What do you do, when you are being torn apart between what might be real and what is real?**

"So this is Sasuke's tramp."

"You need to put more faith in Sasuke Sakura, he's doing everything for you. Even if your suffering at his hands."

**How do you wake up from the real world?**

_**One New Voicemail- **_

"Sasuke, if you're right there…who is…who is sending me voice messages and text messages?"

**Find out next time: **

_**Be careful with your phone…you never know who'll be on the other end.**_

Authors note: So here you guys I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear all your opinions, OH and there will be a few new characters that will be introduced so the chapter will be a longer. I really hope you guys don't mind waiting about two weeks for the next update. The next chapter is and I promise you going to be longer, but you have to be willing to be patient deal? Ha-ha, I want to try and get it perfect. Thanks for reading guys. Again forgive the errors ha. Oh and I might start looking for a beta if any of you are interested. Let me know thanks again guys.


	6. I indulge on your cries

_Incoming call: Unknown_

_-Bing-_

_You have one missed call: One New Voice Mail- To listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound- [click]_

_One new text Message: You'll call my name one day._

One New Voice Mail

VI

_I indulge on your cries, it satisfies the other me_

That night I had a feeling in my body that felt cold. The cold chill that had my body shiver caused the reaction of my body to curl up, bringing my knees to my chest in an attempt to keep warm. A sudden cold blow of air to my right ear caused me to stir just a bit. Groaning a bit, I stirred just a bit more before opening my eyes. I was blind. I couldn't see my surroundings; the thought of me not being safe in my home frightened me. Instantly I sat up trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness, but it was of no use the darkness of this room made me feel like I was caged. The air in this room made me feel suffocating; I was choking on nothing but the air I felt like I was limited to. I gulped wondering where I was and how I got to where I was finally had sunk in. The events that had taken place all had came back to me, and I didn't know how long I been out for.

"_Hello Sakura…I missed you."_

I felt my body grow numb, my body was shivering under the blanket I was supplied with. He found me, he has me in his grasp, and I didn't know what he was up to. The man that I had loved with all my heart, the man that killed people for a living, the same man that made a fool out of me had me where he wanted me. My mind was rummaging with different thoughts about why I was where I am at the moment. I never understood Sasuke; he was always distant and never really liked to talk about his job in front of me, he never really liked to discuss why he does what he does either. I hugged myself in the darkness of this room attempting to give myself at least a little bit of comfort.

"You're awake." Such two simple words in way of greeting were spoken taking me out immediately of my thoughts. I didn't turn to acknowledge the person that had must have been here the whole time, watching me and my reactions to waking up in a place I had no knowledge about. I sucked in the corner of my bottom lip, biting it lightly with my eyes shut tight. I knew who the person was, the bastard who loves to drag me back into a nightmare and chase me like I was some sort mutt. When I gave no reply to him, I heard footsteps advance in my direction, the gasp left me almost instantly when I felt warm, rough hands gripping my chin tenderly. He wasn't hurting me, but his touch burned, and no matter how much I didn't want to look at him- I had no choice but to look at a familiar face once again.

"Do you still despise me?" I remained silent, I couldn't answer. I truly didn't despise him personally, but I did despise what he was doing with his life. The side of him that was a criminal, a murder, and a sick twist man who uses other people for his own gain that was what I despised about him. He stayed there staring at me with those eyes that still made go weak at the knees for. It was a trait- a family gene that runs in his family that every member is good looking.

"Why have you brought me here? Why have you been literally stalking me for the past couple weeks close to a month or so? Was it not you, who said you wanted, nothing to do with me? Why after two long years you decide now to come back for me? Did you finally grow bored and decide, 'oh let me get Sakura so I can torture till she begs for death' Is that it? You are a sick man Sasuke sick!" I knew he wasn't going to answer any of my questions the moment his hands dropped from my chin back to his side. He continued to stare at me with those eyes of his, and that smirk of his was easily seen in the dark but vanished when I felt Sasuke's body move away from mine. I blinked a few times wondering what was going to happen next, but I was surprised when I heard footsteps backing away from me.

"You still think of me in such a way? I'll be whatever you think of me as Sakura." His voice grew low, and cold, the venomous tone dripping with every word he spoke was worse than being bitten by a snake. He was a poisonous man, but as my eyes drew close, narrowing in on his figure cloaked in the blanket of the dark I sucked in a breath to gain confidence with what I was going to say next. I paused rethinking what I was going to say making sure to word it right, but the mouth moves faster than the mind can think. With the atmosphere of the room growing thicker and thicker Sasuke was in front of me faster than I could react.

"I don't think of you as anything! Because I know what the hell you are!" I hissed. The blanket in that covered my lower body was held tightly in my grip to help me keep my composure. I will not fall to this man, I repeated over and over to myself. Those strong arms that once so long ago that held me with such care gripped my shoulders now with so much force, I felt as if my shoulders were going to break. I feared for this man, but it was only after looking at him so close up did I really began to think. His body was so close to mine when he pulled me to him, his eyes bored into my own, and it was there for just a brief second before it vanished I saw it. The emotion I thought I would never see again, the look of pain, and regret that was snuck away behind the coldness of that mask of his. I winced as the reminder of his grip on my body came back to me; I suppose he heard me because as if my body burned him I was released.

"You do not know anything, so you do not have the right to assume of what I am." He was angry. My arms crossed over each other rubbing my shoulders to tend to the roughness that I was handled to them. I refused to look at Sasuke as he spoke to me, this was who he truly was, and always had been. I wish I could have taken what Yukina and Rin told me all those years ago to heart, maybe I wouldn't be in the situation. I sighed, I was really never a good listener when it came to things like Sasuke, and maybe this was a punishment for taking Sasuke away from Yukina. I honestly don't know, but I wished Ino was here at the moment.

"We were together for over three years Sasuke; I think I know who you really are. You lied to me for the first year and a half of our relationship! How could I continue on to trust you after what I had learned? How long did you think you could keep something so big from me? If I stayed would you have honestly have told me what your real job was?" I questioned, since we were both alone in the room and couldn't actually really see each other in the dark; it was a perfect time to bring out Sasuke's real colors. I wanted to know why he did the things he was doing, and I really wanted to know why he brought me back. He was never the type of guy to go retrieve something or someone himself unless it was really that important.

"I lied to you because I knew you wouldn't accept it. Honestly you blew things way out of proportion. Stay here, you are not allowed to leave this room. If I so much hear you have stepped out of the room Sakura, well you wouldn't want a man like me to deal with such misbehavior now would you? After all I am _a monster _as you put it right?" With a snap of his finger the light had switched on, giving me a perfect view of what Sasuke was dressed in. He was dressed almost like the day I had first met him. He wore black skinny jeans, with black boots that had metal spikes poking out, and white and navy blue striped shirt. He wore all his piercings, the gages in his ears, the snake bites, and the one piercing on his right brow still hadn't changed a bit. The sharpness of his stare at me told me he was dead serious about me not being allowed to leave this room, and all I could do was openly glare at him when he left me all alone.

"Bastard"

_**Hong Kong- 4:32- Sasuke's mansion **_

"I hear the little princess is up from her sleep Master Sasuke." The dark hues of Sasuke's eyes darkened at the mere mention of Sakura. His fingers curled inward piercing the palm of each hand with the pressure he applied. That girl was infuriating him to the highest point, but even though he felt infuriated with her, he still couldn't deny the fact that he was still attracted to her. When he reached the bottom of the stair way he was faced to face with one of his most trusted right hand man. With his face more than half way covered, and his silver hair combed in a weird angle, he placed a hand lightly on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke stared darkly at the man before him, before closing his eyes releasing a tired sigh.

"Kakashi, what news do you have for me? Did you get the task done I assigned." His voice returned to the menacing frightening tone. Kakashi moved to the side allowing Sasuke to move forward, it was a simple sign of motion alerting Kakashi to follow in suit. They walked down many hallways; it still amazed Kakashi that there was no sign of women anywhere in this large place. It was a real downer for Kakashi to be in a place where the female species were nowhere in sight, minus the one locked up stairs. They stopped at a large bronze door at the end of the long hallway; with a rough push Sasuke opened the door to his office.

"So you are telling me that _he _is still at his dirty tricks eh? Did you find out what he is planning to do with the women he's conducting experiments on?" Sasuke asked coldly taking his seat behind his black desk. His elbows rested on top of his desk, his fingers weaved together allowing it to form a small platform for him to rest his chin upon. The hues in his eyes grew darker, and his hair slowly moved in front of his eyes giving him a darker, scarier look. Kakashi took a few steps forward bringing the bronze door to a close, so no one roaming around the household would listen in on their conversation. His strides were slow, he had pocketed his hands, and Kakashi's own eyes narrowed showing a more serious look.

"I have not, but I do know that the woman he is kidnapping and conducting experiments on has not survived; I was unable to figure out the chemicals and the type of experiments he was using and conducting on them. However, I can tell you that they are not every pretty. His techniques are getting more and more gruesome. I have an agent posing as one of his men; apparently he's gained a lot of information on you, and the little missy upstairs. The only puzzling thing is how and where is he getting all of his information on you from? And another thing Sasuke, and I don't think you are going to like what I'm about to tell you." Kakashi's eyes went to a close, before reopening them; he slowly made a few more strides up to Sasuke placing both hands on top of his desk looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. The sudden motion from Kakashi had perked Sasuke's interest and gained Sasuke's full attention when he had leaned back into his chair. It was a motion telling Kakashi to continue.

"He is planning to take Sakura, when is unknown but we can't let our guard down. She possesses a gene that, that man needs. My source tells me that he'll do whatever it takes to bring her to his side." Sasuke closed his eyes let all the information that Kakashi was telling him sink in. Even though Sasuke was suspicious of the fact that, that man was planning on taking her, Sasuke was now just fully aware. His right hand moved back to rest on the desk, his index finger tapping the glass that covered it lightly. The thought of losing her once again, and this time when anyone would least expect it was itching at him, but he would never let anyone know just how bad it bothered him.

"I was already suspicious of the action that man was going to take, but you just reassured me that he was indeed planning that. So to take matters into a more serious occasion Kakashi it might be safe to say, that we must only keep our closest members to guard her. The ones you trust the most is to be with her at all times, all others must stay away from her. If you have a source within that man's organization, we must take caution that he too has someone of his within our own. Another thing Kakashi before you go, I want you try and figure out just who is feeding that man all this information on me and Sakura. When you find that person, make sure you dispose of him will you? Bring Neji here, and if Naruto arrived already bring him here as well will you." With his orders given and a wave of Sasuke's hand signaling Kakashi to be dismissed, he was out the door in seconds. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder just why the girl was causing him so much trouble; he rested his head back on his chair, and smirked. That man was playing a dangerous game, if he thinks he could even dare match up to Sasuke's level.

_Knock-knock_

"Lady Sakura, I come to bring you some food. The master had informed me that you have not yet eaten something since you were brought here. I assure you, though I am an elderly old man, I could still make one good meal. I hope the taste will be to your satisfaction." Sakura eyed the old man that had taken it upon himself to enter her chambers with a silver tray in his hands. He advanced slowly her setting the tray of food down on a table in the middle of the room, though it was still dark, it amazed Sakura that this man was able to walk even though slowly without tripping on anything. The small noise of the tray and table meeting had told Sakura that he was probably preparing the table for her, but she still was unsure of what he was doing.

"My-my it's so dark child, did the young Master not tell you to turn on these lights?" He questioned shakily. With three claps of his hands, the room had lit up revealing to Sakura who was in fact in front of her. The elderly man in front of her gave her a small smile, before walking up next to her. He took a strand of her pink locks in his wrinkly old hand placing it behind her softly. All Sakura could do was blink in surprise at the care the old man was showing her when he took it upon himself to wipe away the dry tears that had stained her cheeks. She had remained silent as he used his sleeve to freshen her up a bit, the action the old man was showing her, reminded her so much of her father before he had passed away . When he had finished he brought the strands of the other side of her face that had fallen out back behind her ear, giving her yet another small smile.

"A beautiful girl should not waste her life weeping in the darkness of her chambers. Your eyes are stained with sadness and the feeling of betrayal my dear, but they still glow with the determination to keep yourself together. I know not the reason of the real reason why you are so against the young Master Child, but you need to put a little bit more faith in Sasuke Sakura. He is doing everything for you, even if you think you are suffering at his hands. Sasuke will never let any danger come to you my dear. Though he may look distrustful, and he has done many things that are unforgivable, the fact that he is to human will never change. As human's we do things that may not seem fair, or they are outrageous, or despicable, and we fight amongst each other it is our nature. However, every human has a heart, and even if you are so much against, the young Master has heart as well." Sakura did not understand why this old man was telling her all this, but she couldn't let It slide. No matter how kind this old man was being to her, she couldn't let all this go.

"He kidnapped me, stalked me in text messages and voice mail. He used to beat me when he was drunk off his ass, he lied to me! Left me a short time before we were to wed! Broke my heart! Betrayed my trust! And you want me to forgive him? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Sakura hissed turning her head to the side, but she was surprised when the old man had reached out to her placing a hand under her chin and motioning her to look at him. Her eyes were clouded with unseen tears that threatened to spill out at any moment, as the old man gently ran his thumb at her jaw line.

"Mind you Sakura; he kidnapped you for your own protection. When he beat you he apologized day in and day out did he not? Though I can see why you are upset at that, but you must understand his stress, I'm sure he didn't do it intentionally. Did he not quit drinking after the third incident? So you really aren't playing fair my dear. Youngsters these days of age, all you do are point fingers. Why back in my day we took responsibility for our own actions, and the consequences were worse than these days you see. There was none of this "but he did this and that, and this" when both is at fault. May I remind you My Lady that you too have lied to the Young Master, and have also betrayed his trust. Do not get me wrong I am not picking sides, but I suggest you think about the Young Master's feelings first before you pin all the blame on him. Now go on and eat, I have other business to attend to, enjoy the meal." The words that the old man spoke were to shocking for Sakura could even think up a reply. For once someone was able to make her not be able to come up with anything to fight back with. She was so caught up with what he has told her that she hadn't even realized that the old man was already walking out the door, but not before taking last look at her with a small smile lingering on the old man's face.

Regretfully Sakura had looked down; he was right on some points. That Sasuke did start acting really cold to her after she had confronted him about what he was doing for living. Calling him a liar, a monster, accusing him of not caring at all for her could have set him off a bit. She sighed in her chair just picking at her food, confused on what to do. According to that old man, Sasuke did everything to her just to protect her, but according to her-self he did everything he did because he loved to see people suffer. Apparently Rin and Yukina thought the same thing, and Sakura couldn't be even more confused on what to decide. Which Sasuke was the real Sasuke? She knew that Sasuke was the leader of a Mafia; she knew he was drug trafficker, but she didn't know what else to think of Sasuke. She groaned in frustration running her fingers through her hair, the thought of pulling at it out crossed her mind, but she just released her hair and allowed herself to slide down just a bit.

_Mind you Sakura he kidnapped you for your own protection._

Pfft, protection from what? She told herself tiredly, her eyes looked over the ceiling above her wondering what exactly was going on. The vibration in her pocket took her out of her thoughts, she sighed wondering why her phone was going off. She was already in Sasuke's grasp, there was no use in him texting her or calling her now when he could so easily just come up and see her if he wanted to. She refused to take her phone out of her pocket, but the neglecting of her phone caused the caller to keep at it. The calling continued, and the texting did also, sighing she finally gave up and decided to answer the caller whom she assumed was Sasuke.

"Ok I get it!" She began, but the caller had already hung up on the other end. She groaned out of frustration, but gasped when her phone vibrated in her hand. The number was unknown, and she didn't know what dirty trick Sasuke was up to, defeated she flipped open her phone once again and began to read the text message at hand. What she had read literally made her heart skip a beat.

_Incoming text message: Make sure you eat something, you look awfully pale._

Could it be that he was showing concern for her? She shook her head throwing all those thoughts about him even thinking about him seemingly to be kind out. She was still unsure if he could be trusted, he has yet to prove anything to her. Even on the first day of their reunion he had once again proved that he was not good with first impressions. She allowed herself to chuckle just a bit before sitting up on the chair, and began eating the food that elderly man had kindly brought for her. She inwardly smiled at the taste he had not lied to her, the food was truly delicious.

{Sasuke}

"Naruto, I'm pleased that you finally made it back to Hong Kong on time for once. How is Hinata fairing?" Sasuke had asked not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. With his hands still in his pockets Naruto walked in as always with a wide smile on his face. He gave a small laugh when he saw Neji sitting down on the left chair in front of Sasuke's desk. Sasuke knew that Neji never really liked Naruto dating his cousin, and Naruto knew himself that Sasuke brought up Hinata on purpose just so Neji could give him that deathly 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Uh-ha-ha, she's doing well….ha-ha hey Neji, how you doing?" Naruto asked suddenly changing the subject. Neji didn't answer just turned his face away from him to look back at Sasuke. Quickly though, knowing that Sasuke was probably losing his patients at the moment, Naruto moved to take his seat on the right side of Sasuke's desk. All three sat in silence, waiting for Sasuke to speak about why both of them have been called to meet Sasuke so suddenly. Naruto fidgeted a few times, he was never one to sit still without anyone talking it was another trait that most people, especially Sasuke found annoying about the young blond.

"Naruto, I called you here for a reason. Neji you know what is going on, so just sit and wait. Naruto, you know a little about what is going on the underground, and who is leading the Black Anokoku gang. However, I have just received word from Kakashi that _he _is using some weird chemicals, and conducting experiments that the females he has been kidnapping have yet to live through. I was also informed that they are now fully aware of Sakura's history with me. Kakashi's source is had informed him that they are planning to take Sakura when we least expect it, we cannot afford to leave her in just any bodies capable hands. Therefore, Naruto I'm removing your position of looking over Sakura. Though you are skilled you took two years off training to be _normal. _At least until you are able to get back into your high ranking, and your senses sharpen up a bit more." Sasuke put a hand up to keep Naruto from interrupting, it was not just a sign it was a _signal. _The bronze doors opened slowly, and in walked another one of Sasuke most trusted guards.

"Both of you know Nara Shikamaru. Come in Nara. As I was saying, Sakura will no longer be in your care Naruto; she will be in both Nara and Neji's care as well as mine. Shikamaru, Neji you know your orders, I do not want Sakura to always feel like she's being cramped, and always watched. However, I want you both to make her feel at home, be her friends without her knowing of your orders. She's already furious at me as it is. I do not want you to tell her anything about my protection of her, or that she is being targeted. If possible keep her in the dark of it all; when the time comes I'll be the one to tell her everything." Sasuke eyed each one of them carefully making sure that each one was listening to every word being spoken.

"Naruto, since I am removing your position of watching over Sakura, I want you to go back to your original assigned team with Kakashi, and see who is behind this matter. Someone is giving that man information on me and Sakura, and I want to know who it is as soon as possible. Kakashi already knows his orders; you will be helping him on this case. I will also put you to work with Jiraiya in the training grounds to help you regain some of the skills that might have weakened during your assignment." Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence when Naruto had rudely stood up from his chair, anger was written all over the young blonds face, and it was proven when he opened his loud mouth.

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT SASUKE! Sakura is my best friend, I know her better than any of these two bastards! She'll never allow these guys to get close to her! And my skills have not WEAKENED YOU ASSHOLE I-"Naruto was silenced when Neji stood up and punched Naruto square in the face pushing him back just a bit. The sigh could be kept in, it was released from Shikamaru and a lazy hand went around the back of his neck the irritation in Shikamaru was noticeable.

"Naruto you have orders, you are not allowed to get near Sakura at all. Plus Naruto let me remind you, you were the one that gave her back to me. I'm grateful for that don't get me wrong, but you must have realized have you not that in Sakura's mind, you have betrayed her. Do you think Naruto that she will let you anywhere near her knowing that because of you, she is back in the one place she wished to never return to?" The anger in Naruto had quickly disappeared, only be replaced with regret. He unwillingly went back to his chair, sitting down in silence. It was true that he still felt bad and maybe just maybe that this might be a good idea; he wouldn't be able to face her, at least not now.

"Good you finally had silenced yourself. You all have your orders, Naruto you are dismissed. Nara and Neji I want both of you to remain here. Remember Naruto you are not to go anywhere near Sakura." The warning Sasuke sent Naruto was menacing, but everyone in the room knew that Naruto never had any fear of Sasuke. Sasuke knew it as well, but Naruto knew when he had to follow orders there was no room to full around when Sasuke gave Naruto that type of look. Especially if it involved Sakura, with a slight nod, and scowl Naruto stormed out of the office.

"Dealing with Naruto is such a drag. I'm glad he's no longer on my team." Shikamaru was the first to break the silence the moment Naruto had left the room. His hand rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to take over the seat that Naruto previously had next to Neji. Neji remained sitting in silence lightly running a hand over his slightly red right fist that he used to hit Naruto. Once again all three had sat in silence wondering what Sasuke was going to say next.

"We have to take care of the matters underground quickly. Naruto already know that if anything should happen to Sakura I'll start a war so large, all the great nations will battle each other, not only that I'll make sure that no creature, no human will be left alive. Do you understand at how important watching over Sakura is? I'm leaving Sakura in both of your care, because besides Kakashi I know she will be safe. I trust you will not fail me." Sasuke spoke in a loud stern, cold tone; both men stood up and gave a nod understanding completely of what they were supposed to do.

"However, along with watching over Sakura make sure you keep your skills sharp. I don't need two more slackers to retrain. Naruto was careless, overate, got more fatigue, I noticed that when we met face to face for the first time in two years. While is one watching over Sakura the other will find time to train and vice versa. That is all I have for both of you, when you approach Sakura be cautious…she can be…feisty." Sasuke smirked at the last word he spoke. He loved that trait about her the most, only because she was the only one that didn't automatically swoon over him, and often ridiculed him when they were together though it was strange it made her different.

"Understood" With their orders given both men walked out of the room, only to have an old familiar face walk in greeting them with an elderly smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when the old man walked in he was the one he assigned to make Sakura her food. Even though he was not necessarily assigned to be a cook but was assigned a totally different task, he asked that man to tend to Sakura. He took slow strides towards Sasuke's desk, but the moment Sasuke stood up straight up from his chair his advances toward Sasuke was put to a halt.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked immediately walking quickly toward the old man, gripping him lightly on the shoulders in a way to help him over to one of the chairs that was previously occupied by the other two he had a meeting with. The old man chuckled at Sasuke's gesture in helping him over, patting Sasuke's hands lightly.

"Sasuke, I might be old, but I'm not that old that you have to help me across the room. Mind you boy I use to run this organization before I let you take over my position many years ago." He laughed loudly taking a seat that Sasuke had helped him walk over to. Both sat in silence, Sasuke waiting for what the old man had to say, but waited patiently for him to get comfortable in his chair.

"Sarutobi, you know I have the upmost respect for you. You treated me more like a son than my own father treated me. It's only right for me to tend to you in your old age." With Sasuke's response the old man now known as Sarutobi laughed once again. His hands patting down on his legs at the same time, a soft choking sound was heard before Sarutobi once again regained his composure. He looked over at Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"The girl was crying yet again Sasuke." He began; a quick flash glowed over Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't care if she cries all day, as long as that man doesn't touch her. I don't give a fuck." Sasuke hissed, earning a disapproving look from the old Sarutobi. He stood up from his chair and walked closer to Sasuke, he looked Sasuke over the frown on his face grew, and the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"My boy, if you want her to grow to love you again, you have to give her grounds to trust you again. The past is the past; she's here for a reason now is your chance to show her how you are really like. Though she sees you as nothing more than a cold beast, you can show her the same tender love and care that you show me. Though not in the same way, but you can ease up a bit. Spend time with her; show her the side of you that you refuse to show everyone" Sarutobi laughed patting Sasuke on the shoulder lightly.

"I'd rather die." Sasuke quickly turned his attention the side of the wall, completely aware of the once again disapproving look the old man was giving him once again. His hand dropped back down to his side, Sarutobi said nothing, but turned himself around and slowly began to walk out of Sasuke's office. None had exchanged words to each other, but Sarutobi inwardly hoped that he had gotten his point across to Sasuke in treated Sakura a little more gently. However, some how he somewhat doubted that Sasuke even attempt to change.

_You have one new voice mail- to listen to your voice mail please enter pass code then press pound._

"Honestly why is he calling, and just leaving voice messages and text message. I don't understand that man at all." Sakura whispered lightly, but was taken completely out of her thoughts when the door to her chambers opened up roughly. Sakura jumped just a bit, shocked at the unexpected visit, but quickly regained her composure when she saw who had entered. Her eyes narrowed in on the man that she somewhat loathed at the moment when he walked deeper into her room. His dark eyes blazing over hers eyeing her then eyeing the table where the tray was placed, he smirked pleased that she had eaten the meal that was supplied for her before glancing back over to her.

_You have to give her grounds to trust you again_

"I apologize." Was all Sasuke had said, his sudden apology had taken her off guard. She blinked a few times, but she kept tall. She looked back at her phone, then back at Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed in, her blood boiling, and she more than ready to tell his ass off when her phone in her hand had began to vibrate once again. Cutting her off of what she was about to say. Sasuke had moved closer to her when he noticed her eyes change glancing from him to her phone in her hands, then back to him. The uncertainty in her eyes had perked his interest, and decided to make his advances toward her to see what it was that caught her confusion.

"What is wrong Sakura?" He asked curiously, he stood about two inches away from her, and his eyes immediately widen when he heard what she told him next.

"Sasuke if you're right there…who is…who is sending me text messages and voice messages?" Her response caused Sasuke to rush closer to her, roughly taking the small device out of her hand. He completely ignored her wince and moved a step away from her, reading the text message, after text message, before moving in to listen to her voice mail. He took a small cord out of his pocket and hooked it up to her phone, pressing some of the digits then placed the small device in his ear to listen.

_You have one new voice mail from- received a month ago- "You will suffer until I decide to stop it all" _

_Text message: I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you._

_Text message: I know where you are_

_Text message: I think it's cute how you play hide and seek_

_Text message: I want you more than ever_

"Sakura….five of these text messages weren't sent from me, and the voice messages you been receiving, mostly all of them are not sent from me." Sasuke's eyes darkened as he looked over each text message carefully. Yes, some were sent by him, and some of them were intentionally sent to scare her a bit, but the others were not sent by him. That man knew where she was the entire time! Sasuke's fist roughly grasped the phone to the point where it was about to break. That man was already moving in, without taking another thought; he roughly threw the small device roughly against the wall shattering it completely.

"HEY" Sakura yelled, but was quickly silenced when Sasuke pulled her towards him. She was left breathless, and surprised at the sudden motion of affection that he was showing her. She gulped not knowing what to do, it's been for ever since he showed her the slightly bit of affection. It was this type of hug that made her feel as if she was on top of the world. However, as soon as the unexpected feelings for him came, her eyes widen in shock, her hands went up to his chest using every ounce of her strength to try to force him off of her. Her attempt failed when he embraced her tighter, he was hugging her as if she was about to be separated from him and never return.

"Sasuke let go." Sakura demanded, but Sasuke didn't budge.

"I will not let anything harm you." The only thing that could be heard was the loud gasp that left Sakura's mouth.

_Sasuke will not let any danger come to you dear._

Outside with air slowly blowing, a few feet away from the huge palace, none knew of the standing figures watching amusingly with binoculars. Three cloaked figures remained in the shadows watching at a distance, one with a scowl on their face, the second with a sinister smirk, and the last one that stood in front of them all, let loose a loud creepy laugh. His golden eyes narrowing in their direction, scanning all over the house hold, oh what a joy-ish day indeed it was the cloaked man told him-self.

"So that's her huh? That's Sasuke's tramp? She doesn't look anything special." The cloaked figure on the left side spoke out. The tone was feminine, revealing the identity of being a female, but the appearance was still hidden behind the blinds of the hood. Said female bit her lower lip, the irritation that was given off told that she was merely jealous of what was taking place in that household.

"You are the one with the Tramp Stamp on your ass, Karin. I wouldn't be talking." Said the second, but before either one could continue conversing a hand from the one in front of them was raised. Instantly both cloaked figured immediately silenced themselves, freezing in their position, they both feared that they had did something to anger their leader in some way. Everyone that was associated with that man, feared his wrath, and feared being at the other end of it as well.

"She is the perfect candidate for my next experiment. I must have her." _He _turned around and looked over both of them, a smirk widen on his lips before he continued speaking. He already had a plan, and he was ready to commence it, his eyes narrowed with glittering amusement, the smirk sickening as it was widen, and the length of his tongue swept over his pale lips. It was a matter that everyone secretly found disgusting.

"You will gain access into that household. Gain the trust of everyone in that house, and when I give you a signal, you will allow my men to come in and take that girl. It will take some time, the young Uchiha is a sharp one, and he won't necessarily allow you to be alone with that girl. However, gain his trust as much as he can I know you won't fail me. After all you were the one who sneakily supplied me with all the information I needed on the girl. So this little task shouldn't be so hard for you now would it Hmmm?" The cloaked figure he had referred to kneeled down in complete submission, telling the leader that he or she would not fail in the new mission that was given. The smirk that the cloak figure didn't go amiss to the leader, as he to smirked in return.

_One new voicemail- Just to let you know…I'm coming for you…_

Preview-

"He's been tracking her, he knows she's here."

**What do you do, when you can no longer sleep at night?**

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep'

"I don't understand, one moment he's so cruel the next he so…I just don't know"

**New friends come into play**

"I'm Neji, and this is Shikamaru, Sasuke is allowing us to take out for awhile if you don't mind.

**What do you do when you feel a piece of you is missing?**

"I miss Tsunade and Ino…"

"I'll take you back there, but not right now…trust me."

**What do you do when you just don't know what to do?**

"Will you have dinner with me Sakura?"

"Why."

**Can a heart that closed him off let him back in?**

"Sometimes Sakura when two people love each other, to save one they must break their hearts first."

**Find out next time**

**One new Voice Mail- **

_**Some voices sounds alike…are you sure the voice on the end is who you think it is?**_

Authors note: Okay so I updated early. Like I said it was a little bit longer by two pages? But hey two pages longer is something eh? Eh? Right ha-ha well I'm pleased with the review responses I got. A lot of you are on the right track, but still a little off. Now you guys know who one of the cloak figures are, now the question is who is the other two? And yes there will be a little bit of Sasuke and Sakura moments in the next chapter finally right? What'd you guys think? Anyway once again forgive the mistakes guys. Much love see you guys soon!


	7. His attempt Her confusion

_Incoming call:_

_-Bing-_

_You have one missed call- you have one new voice mail: to listen to your voice message please enter pass code then press pound: __77890123#. You have one new voice mail from….received at 7:43 A.M. _

"_It is just a minor setback darling…you will be mine…don't worry I'm always watching."_

_-Click-_

_You have one new text message: "Believe me."_

One New Voice Mail

VII

_You stabbed me in the back where I couldn't see, _

_now I'll stab you in the front where __**you can see**_

The days had seemed to pass by faster than I expected, the walls of this home was once again my prison. I had sworn on my life, with every breath I had released, that I would never return to this place. For if I have, than by God take my life. For if I should feel the slightest bit of feelings toward this man again, let me dwell in the nightmare of his cursed shadow till the end of time. Where is the man that was so cold to me that day? Where is the man that with one look had other men on their knees begging for death? When I look at him in a distance when I secretly roam the halls he looks at them at way, but when he looks at me…it's an emotion that I never seen him wear. It's an emotion that I can place any title on, for I do not know what emotion he is feeling. What does he see when looks at me with those eyes? I would never know, but above all I have to take control, I cannot let him rule my life again. We already had been down that road, and I no longer wish to continue. I do not know what my heart wants anymore, the events that had taken place just a few days ago, still played over again in my mind. The feel of his arms around me, the heat of his breath on my bare neck, the feel of his cheek against my own, and the way his heart beat pounded against my chest still remained fresh.

"_Sasuke let go."_

"_I will not let anything harm you." _

_They remained frozen like that for awhile, Sasuke's arms tightens around Sakura's small frame. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her arms lay lazily by her side shaking while his hold on her continues to add on pressure. Her eyes widen in complete surprise, but shocked her more when her own arms went up and encircled him. She closed her eyes drowning herself in the warmth of his embrace, before snapping back into reality. She gulped a bit, before removing her hands from his body and placing them back to her side. Sasuke's hold on her didn't faultier._

"_Let go of me Sasuke. Now." Her voice was demanding, and Sasuke heard the complete change in her tone. Unwillingly, he removed his hands from her, but he let his fingers twirl some strands of her pink locks. She eyed him dangerously as if daring him to try something, the smirk on his face told her that he would take on the dare. They were an inch apart, and right in front of Sakura where she could see face to face, Sasuke took the strands of hair and kissed it before releasing them. _

"Sakura" She turned to the voice that called out her name, but her eyes portrayed that she was not listening. Though her eyes were looking towards the person that called her name, she was not there, her mind was somewhere else. She thought of those hands, she thought of those eyes, but as she was welcoming the warmth she instantly remembered how cruel those hands were. The sight of his hands that were stained in the blood of another, the evil glint in his eye as they stared not at her, but at the man he had slaughtered before her. She gulped at the memory, her jade eyes darkened as she remembered him calling her name in a somewhat regretful tone. And her tear stained eyes widened in shock when those bloody hands had reached up to touch her cheek and all she could do was turn around and run.

She ran in fear- she ran in confusion- she ran-and ran- _running because her heart was breaking._

"Sakura" He had sought her attention once more, but he had failed when she did not give a reply. He went up to her slowly; his hand had reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. His eyes narrowed in when he saw her reaction she quickly shivered, and her eyes betrayed her when he clearly saw the fear stained in them. He shook her lightly, taking her out of her thoughts and he showed no emotion when she finally snapped back into reality. She blinked once-twice, three times, looking from his hand that was on her shoulder then to him, and then back to his hand. Sasuke was not a stupid person, he must have knew what she was thinking about, because he turned his face away from her and stepped back to give her, her space.

"You still can't forgive me can you?" He asked her, the deep dark tone dripped behind each word he spoke. It was that day, that day he regretted the most, he didn't mean for her to witness such a scene. She looked at him then she looked down, closing her eyes to drown out all the memories that they went through. Moments later she looked back to him, he did not look at her but he could feel the stare burning at his back. He took her silence as the answer, but before he took another step closer away from her, she spoke.

"I can try." That was all he needed to hear, and he inwardly smiled. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but at least it was an answer he didn't want to hear. It was a start, and he figured that if she did manage to end up forgiving him, then there was a chance he could possibly win her heart once again. He turned to face her fully; she looked past him not meeting his stare. He took one step forward to her, and she did not back down.

"Sakura…if there was just one moment where I can take everything back, I'm-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because she had quickly put her hand over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. They stare at each other for the first time, with no one around, in the quiet of her room. They both knew at that moment, hidden from each other, but still they both knew that there was still that spark between them. She gulped before removing her hand from his mouth, but before she could let it fall to her side, Sasuke had caught it with his own.

"Don't say those words Sasuke, not now. Please-" He saw the tears beginning to slide down, and it was at that moment that Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. With his hand that held hers he roughly pushed her to him. The sudden pull of her body took Sakura by complete surprise, and it was not even a second after that Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity and let his lips connect with hers. The spark was there, and the jolt sent a sudden rush of ecstasy ran through both of their bodies. Sakura found herself pressing her body against his, her hands met his hair, and his met her lower back. The kiss was longer than both had expected, but neither of them wanted to part if it wasn't for the need for air. They both gasp for air, Sakura still in Sasuke's embrace, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Like old times eh Sakura" She inwardly laughed, but on the outside she did not want to give him the satisfaction of him getting to her. She did agree however, that it did feel like old times. Back in the time when both of their lives were actually great, before she found out whom he really was. Reluctantly, Sasuke released her from his hold, and Sakura took a few steps away from him. She bit her lower lip tightly hiding her desire to be kissed once again by that man, but she knew she wasn't ready to forgive him completely just yet.

"Was there something you needed Sasuke. Clearly there is a reason as to why you are here, unless ravaging me in the early morning was what you wanted congratulations you succeeded." Her voice was low, with every intention of sounding cold, but failed. Her heart was beating fast, and she was secretly hoping that he was going to play stupid and ignore the fact that there was a red flush on her face. He looked at her in silence, his hands buried themselves deep in his pockets and his eyes closed to restrain himself.

"_You are not the man I fell in love with…" The fearful cry, the tear stained eyes, and small frail hands clawing at her flesh in pure torment. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground crying out, and onyx eyes just stared passively at the girl who was tormenting herself. His onyx eyes narrowed, but held a somewhat regretful glint in those eyes, and he bit his lower lip hard. Her voice was caught in her throat and all cries immediately stopped when his hand cupped her cheek gently, and she was forced to look in those deep onyx eyes that constantly made her weak. He smirked as her cheeks turned red, and it was at that moment that no matter how much she tormented herself, her heart would always belong to him._

"_This is the me you fell in love with Sakura, I never lied to you and I never pretended to be someone else throughout the time before and after we began dating." He spoke coldly, his thumb slightly moving along side her jaw line. Her body shook before him, and she swatted his hand away from her face, he blinked in surprise, never hand she ever swatted his hand away. He closed his eyes, and picked himself back up, but his eyes never once left her. Her face was hidden behind her long pink hair, and her body continued to shake, up until she looked up and with her voice, she grew courage to speak once more._

"_You never told me what you do for a living. What you do for a living makes up who you really are…all the same Sasuke…all the same, you lied to me. Your hands are stained with blood from another, you murder mankind. Brothers and sisters that will never see their siblings, parents that will never again get to see their children, grandparents will never be able to see their grandchildren ever again all because you raised your gun to them. The world Sasuke, you must understand will not bend to your will, you cannot simply kill a person because you don't get what you want." She was about to speak once more, but her voice was instantly put to mute, when a loud echo surrounded the room. _

_SLAP_

_He had slapped her, and he had slapped her hard across the face. It was the second time ever had someone hit her, and it was the second time she was hit by someone she deeply loved. Shock was written on her face, but anger was shown on Sasuke's, the glare he was giving her frightened her a lot, and when she thought he was going to talk he gave a scowl and immediately left the room. She had been betrayed twice by that man, and her heart was breaking, but she never knew, and would never know that she had broken his heart as well. An hour had passed since Sasuke had slapped her, and Sakura had yet to move from the spot that she was in, when a soft knock from the door was heard. She looked up with a dead look on her face, strands of pink hair sticking to her face, and the tears she cried still left its mark as well._

"_Sakura…" It was a female's voice that Sakura instantly recognized. Her eyes widen at who was standing right in front of her, it was the first time that she had seen another woman in this house other than herself. It was only for the reason that Sasuke thought women were trouble, but he didn't mind letting Sakura live with him at his main house, and that was the only reason why she felt so special at the time. The woman walked in deeper into her room, turning on the light so she could get a better look at Sakura, and gave a small smile when she saw her try to pick herself up. She ran up to her, and helped her walk over to her bed, and gave a small laugh when she heard Sakura sigh. The woman had long raven colored hair and eyes as dark as Sasuke's, her body was thin, and she wore normal clothing, nothing elegant, but clothing that a normal house wife would wear._

"_Did Sasuke hit you again? It's ok dear, he loves you so much. My son is lucky to have someone like you." She chuckled lightly placing the palm of her hand to Sakura's swollen cheek. Her onyx eyes closed and her smile widen, the thought of this woman being Sasuke's mother was awkward for Sakura. It was odder to her though, that this woman wasn't even affected by Sasuke's actions toward her, not even a little bit disappointed or shamed. They sat in silence the woman who had yet to give her name to Sakura removed her hand from Sakura's face and placed it on her lap._

"_He hit me" Sakura spoke out loud, and the woman blinked, and smiled._

"_I can see that." She answered back quickly._

"_He __**hit **__me." Sakura stressed out a little bit louder, and the woman broke out into a soft laugh._

"_Out of love my dear." The woman beckoned, and Sakura knew at that moment, that Sasuke's family was not normal. What parent would praise their son for raising a hand to woman? Had this woman have no shame? In her family, her dad always taught her that no man should raise a hand to a woman. In her family men that abuse women, their wives, daughters, sisters, any female, is not a man, but scum. And here, this woman, the mother of the man that his girlfriend…praising him, as if he just got an A+ on an exam. What is going on?_

"_How can you praise him? Have you no shame in your son? He hit me! He did it once, he'll do it again. He not only betrayed my trust, but he betrayed my love for him…how can I let myself love that monster? How can you sit there smiling and praising him for doing such a thing to me?" Sakura hissed, and the woman just sat there in pure silence. A simple sight escaped her mouth, and her shoulders slumped just a bit before reopening. Sitting patiently Sakura waited for the woman's reply._

"_You must think of Sasuke's situation Sakura, my son was never once to put anyone before himself, not even me, his brother or his own father. And look here, you are here with him. He never allows a woman to live in his main house, not even step foot in here, not even me. This is my first time here my dear, and it's because he doesn't know what to do with you. He's over the top, so just give him time, and even if he hits you just give him time. I love my son even though he abuses me at times, because he is a part of me, as mother all I can do is love him all the same. I admit his actions and the way he does things are rash, but Sasuke has a heart and he is human, and the guilt weighs heavy on his shoulders. He didn't take on the job as a drug trafficker and the head of the Hong Kong Mafia on his own choice. He took it, because he wanted to avenge the two most important people at the time that Sasuke cared for most died protecting him. Think about how deep the scar will be if you were in his position? He never had it easy, though he still acts like a child at times throwing those little tantrums here and there, I'm not complaining, my son has become a fine young man." The woman turned to Sakura with a smile on her lips, and placing her hand back on Sakura's swollen cheek._

"_Never forget this Sakura, sometimes Sakura when two people love each other….and one knows that the other will be in danger…two save both of them, one will sacrifice their heart in the process in order to make sure the other is safe….Even if it means making them seem like they are the bad guy in the whole ordeal." _

[Present]

"There are a few people I would like for you to meet later on in the afternoon. These people I trust every much so. They will be with you when you feel like going out to roam the streets of Hong Kong, but knowing you, you would try to escape now wouldn't you? Which is why I'm putting my top most capable men in charge, don't worry though they treat you as a friend not as a charge or a prisoner." Sasuke spoke calmly, and all Sakura could do was blink in complete surprise, usually it would always be her and Sasuke everywhere together. Now…now he's letting her meet other people? When before she was always isolated in this place, never once getting to meet another person, it was at that moment Sakura felt more as a guest now, then she did way back when they were lovers.

"Why are you letting me meet people? Last time I was here, you didn't want me to associate with anyone. I was surprised back then you at least let your mother come and visit me even if it was just once. So why are now? Why are you treating me more kindly now and before?" Sakura asked, the sudden kind but distantness Sasuke was putting on was confusing Sakura a lot, but her confusion quickly wore off the moment that Sasuke opened up his big mouth and ruined everything.

"I'll be too busy to babysit you Sakura. Plus who would want to be seen with a monster in the day light hmm? I'll be off, clean yourself up Sakura you look disgusting, it's hurting my eyes to the point where I wish I was blind." With the final word being spoken Sasuke turned around and left the room, leaving a surprised and angry looking Sakura. Her hands clenched together, her fingers curling inward while adding pressure. She was embarrassed, but she quickly got over it when her left hand went up to touch her bottom lip. His kiss, seemed so different now compared to the way that they were way back then, but she would damn herself to death before she allows him to kiss her again. No matter how deeply she wanted him to, she still could not bring herself to forgive him just yet.

_Incoming call: Unknown_

Sasuke's phone had rung, and his eyes dangerously narrowed in as he read the word clearly in his head. It was strange to him how anyone had his number. Only important people that Sasuke trusted had his number, and no else. Not even his own mother knew his number, so for someone to call Sasuke out of the blew and on private no less, was kind of irking Sasuke's mind. His phone rang two more times, and Sasuke was still debating if he should answer the phone or not, and as puzzling as it sounded, Sakura's name and image suddenly came to him. Without a second thought later he answered the phone, but before he could even mutter a word, the line had went dead. He gave a curse, but not a second later once again the phone had vibrated.

_One new voice mail_

His eyes glared at the screen, with an annoyed sigh he flipped open his phone and placed it on speaker.

_You have one new voice mail- to listen to your voicemail please enter pass code then press pound. 90435#- I'm sorry 90435 is not a valid pass code. Please enter pass code then press pound. 990435#. _

_Thank you. You have one new voice message from….received two minutes ago: "-A dark chuckle- Destroying other peoples items, Lord Sasuke…won't stop me…-A dark chuckle- oh how delicious –Another dark chuckle- make this interesting for me will you –A slurping sound- I can't wait."_

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at the message, he knew. Oh yes that man knew, he knew, that Sasuke knew, that Sakura had a special DNA. This was bad. Immediately Sasuke made haste back to his office, slamming the door as soon as he entered. Anger roared its nasty fist inside Sasuke when he punched a hole in the wall he was standing right next to. He silently-inwardly cursed that man; he thought that his brother had taken care of him all those years ago. Even though Sasuke had heard the slightest bit of the rumors that, that man was back, he always doubted it, because that man never once showed his face. Now-Now Sasuke knew for sure that he was back, but the questions that linger are: Why was he conducting experiments? Why does he want Sakura's DNA? And if that man is back, why isn't his brother? He was cursing himself, and when he knew he couldn't handle it anymore, he flipped opened his phone once more, and contacted a few people.

An hour had passed, and Sasuke had finally cooled down. He breathed in a couple of deep breaths before he began speaking. Before him had stood Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, and three new people. One that wore sunglasses inside the room, with a grey hoody covering his face, he was Naruto's height, but he was silent. The other was a crazy looking one; he had sharp teeth, sharp eyes, and crazy hair. He looked like the energetic type almost like Naruto but more composed. Lastly, was weird looking one, his hair was black with white circling around his head, his hair cut was like a bowl, he had big eyes, and he wore green spandex. Truly when Sasuke saw the last person, he truly felt disgusted.

"Shino, Kiba, and…Lee…I am pleased to see that you were able to come on short notice. I hope the Government in West Siberia are not on to our organization, whereas _someone's _group got completely exposed….Dobe." Sasuke hissed the last word, but mostly everyone in the room except for Naruto smirked. When it looked like Naruto was going to open up his mouth to fight against Sasuke, Sasuke had looked the other way and continued to speak.

"We can go into those details later. I would like to be updated on how things are going over, how much money did we make, the drugs that were sold, prisoners that were captured, extra you know as usual. Anyway, today…a little over an hour ago, I received a really disturbing voice message." He paused, and instantly everyone's eyes went wide, even Naruto was dumb founded.

"How is that possible Teme? You don't give your number out to anyone, not even me or Kakashi." Naruto was the first to speak out, but everyone else remained quiet. Sasuke's elbows met the table, and his fingers weaved together making a bridge so his chin could rest upon it. His eyes were closed, thinking carefully on what he was going to say next.

"I don't know exactly how that man got my number, and I don't understand why that man is back now. I had certainly hoped that those rumors were just a false accusation, only because my brother fought against him. Though no one had seen either that man or my brother, I had figured since they both had disappeared that Itachi had taken care of that man. However, we can work out the details later. Right now that man knows a lot on what is going on here. Somehow, he's been tracking her, in other words…he knows she's here in my house. Shino, Kiba, and Lee…you know the security around here better than anyone else other than myself, I want you all to scout around the area, if you see the slightest difference in attitude from anyone, bring them in to question. If you see anyone that you don't believe belongs here….kill them. No questions asked do you three understand?" Sasuke ordered.

"Understood" Shino and Kiba replied together.

"Yes I will not fail you, for the power of youth prevails! If I fail you Sasuke, I will run around Hong Kong five hundred times!" Lee announced in a hyper fashion. One second they were there, and the next both Shino and Kiba were both gone along with Lee in a blink of an eye, with all remain was a small cloud of dust in their trail.

"This is why I am glad Sasuke took me off Lee's team." Neji mumbled adding a sigh at the end.

"Never mind them. Neji and Shikamaru you have your orders and they start today. I was just going to have you both go up to her chambers and introduce yourselves. However, I think it'll be more proper to do it at dinner. You both will be required to meet in the dining hall around half past seven, I know you will not disappoint me when acting proper in her presence, I'm trusting her with you both at least until I'm able to get that man out of the way. Kakashi you have your orders what have you got for me so far?" Sasuke asked leaning back in his chair.

"It seems that, the experiment keeps failing because he needs a stronger gene, a gene he believes Sakura has. I don't know exactly what gene Sakura has unless I do a check up on her, but I seriously doubt at the moment she won't let me anywhere near her. Other than that, he has been laying low no other kidnappings have been reported since the last one when we last met. I'll keep you posted though if more information comes in." Kakashi placed a folder that he had been holding by his side on top of Sasuke's desk.

"Good work Kakashi. Don't think I forgot about you Naruto. Jiraiya has told me that you skipped out on three training sessions with him to go eat out at some ramen places. If you do not get your act together Naruto and get your ass back into your status where you were before you were put to watch Sakura. I swear Naruto it'll be a good twenty years before I'll even let you say hello to Sakura again, and I'll cancel that credit card I gave you with your name on it. I'll make your life so miserable that you will wish you never got addicted to ramen do I make myself clear?" Sasuke hissed slamming the palm of his right hand down on the desk before him.

"I'm not scared of you Sasuke bring it-" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence Kakashi had brought his fist down on top of Naruto's head.

"Oi Naruto, behave yourself will you?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Why do you always have to be so troublesome Naruto?" Shikamaru also asked shaking his head back and forth. Neji had remained silent. With a single hand raised everyone was dismissed from Sasuke's office.

**I have all I need**

**With a single beat**

**It's your heart that will help me breath**

_Knock- Knock_

A couple of knocks were heard outside of Sakura's door, she sat on the bed just looking outside. Her eyes deep in the though, she never once took noticed of the person that took it upon themselves to enter her room, without her permission. They had walked in silently, an amused smirk playing at the corner of his lips, but he stopped just when he reached behind her, and his whole body had stilled when he heard her speak in out in a hushed tone, that was still heard by his ears. She probably thought she was alone, but she probably thought also that she was speaking to himself.

"I don't understand…one moment he's so cruel, and the next he's just so, I don't know." She closed her eyes and drew in a short breath before letting it out quickly. She turned around with her eyes still closed, took in another breath before reopening them. She blinked, and she blinked again, before screaming out in pure surprise. Her heart nearly had stopped, but she had fell out of the bed when she saw that smirk that had made its way back to his face.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" Sakura hissed picking herself up from the ground. She had refused the hand that Sasuke had offered her, and Sasuke merely just chuckled at her childish behavior. She had been thinking about him ever since the morning when he first came in, she was unsure what time it was now, only because there weren't any clocks in the room. However, she figured it must have gone by fast, because the sun looked not as bright as it was before.

"I did knock, twice actually and I got no reply. You were deep in thought, what were you thinking about Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, he knew somewhere that she had been thinking about him. He also knew that she was never the kind to openly admit that she was. He knew possibly that he was not the center of her attention grabber, but he knew he had some spot reserved just for him. He smirked when she eyed him with narrowed eyes, but her eyes turned soft a moment later, and a crimson blush had made its way to her face when she suddenly remembered the kiss that they had shared. She coughed and shook her head left and right to get the image out of her head, and Sasuke stood there right in front of her savoring everything she was doing. Truly he had never been so amused by anyone as much as she.

"It's nothing really. I just miss Tsunade and Ino that's all. Ino has been the one to help me keep calm, and usually tends to listen to me, when Tsunade can't. Not being with them, makes me feel kind of lonely. Especially since I'm always up here by myself not being able to talk to anyone but you when you decide to come and see me, and that old guy who brings me food, but that's all." Sakura sighed taking a seat back on the bed. Sasuke walked a little bit closer to her and placed a hand on top of her shoulder.

"I told you that you'll be meeting some people that are I trust every heavy today. So you won't be alone anymore…and when everything gets settled, and everything clears out, I'll take you back there I promise, but not right now. Trust me." Sakura groaned at Sasuke's statement. Once again she was thrown into a pit of confusion, and she didn't understand what to do, he was playing her like fiddle, and Sakura was one who liked to be played.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura questioned tiredly.

"Will you have dinner with me Sakura?" Sasuke asked shoving his hands into his pockets, the sudden question took her off guard for just a second, but Sakura immediately regained her composer. It looked like he was really trying to win her over again. However, the confusion still lingered, but the one decision she knew she was dead set on was that she still not ready to forgive him. He was killer, his hands were stained, and he was traitor, she closed her eyes and sighed in deeply. She did however, did tell him that she was at least going to try, and she was never once someone to take back her word.

"Why?" She asked, and Sasuke merely just blinked.

"Because I know you haven't eaten yet, and you must be starving?" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No I mean, why are you asking? Usually you would order me to go and eat lunch with you or you'd beat me remember?" Sakura replied with narrowed eyes. "What game are you playing Sasuke?" Sakura hissed, Sasuke let loose a small chuckle.

"There is no game Sakura, things have changed since we had split up. Don't get ahead of yourself and thinking that it will only be the two of us Sakura, so sorry to disappoint you. I had told you earlier you are meeting some people that I trust to watch over you and keep you company while I am attending to business. That is why I am inviting you to dinner instead of eating alone in this room." Sasuke sighed once again, bringing his right hand up to his head to run it through his hair.

"What could have changed Sasuke in the two years that we haven't seen each other? From what I can tell your still the same person you were since way back from when first met, so please enlighten me, what could have changed!" Sakura hissed, but she was silenced, when Sasuke's hand went from the back of his to the back from Sakura's forcing her face to him, their lips meetings in a fierce collision. His free hand hugged her waist bringing her body closer to his, and she subconsciously gave in. He kissed her, pouring out all of his feelings, but right at the moment she was going to respond Sasuke had pulled away.

"The fact that I couldn't get you out of my head, the fact that I'm sacrificing my subordinates to protect you, everything that should have mattered back then, began to matter the day you walked out on me…go get ready." Sasuke left not even letting Sakura getting the chance to reply. However, she wouldn't be able to because at the moment she was left stunned, and frozen. She casted a side glance at the floor once again the feeling of confusion washing over her, she hugged her body and shook silently wishing that Ino was here…she would certainly know what to tell her at the moment.

_Incoming call: Unknown_

Sasuke looked at his phone, his eyes dangerously glaring at the screen. He had stopped walking and turned toward the direction to Sakura's room. He didn't let it have another chance of ringing, for Sasuke had picked up the phone, with him being the first to speak.

"Listen to me. Don't speak. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you dare touch a hair on that girl's head, I swear I'll rip out every organ in your filthy body, and mount them on my wall, and I'll burn your corps in front of the whole underground Mafia organizations for all to know not to mess with what is mine. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke spoke coldly, icily, venomously. His hand clenched the phone hard waiting for the other person on the other end to talk.

_-chuckle-chuckle- chuckle- Sharp as ever Lord Sasuke, if I didn't fear your father and brother…I will not fear the youngest –chuckle-chuckle-chuckle I wonder how the little cherry blossom taste, I can't wait to sink my teeth into that delicious DNA of hers. Soon…Sasuke…soon –chuckle-chuckle-chuckle-_

_-Click-_

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled down, anger emerged once again, and he doubted it would subside by the time Sakura came down for dinner. That man knew how to tick Sasuke off, and he was doing it all perfectly. How did that man survive the battle with his father and older brother? Sasuke thought biting his lip while continuing down the hall. Things weren't making sense, and everything was beginning to spin out of control. With another curse Sasuke dialed a number on his phone.

_I'll take care of him, I don't know how long it'll be, meanwhile Sasuke you are left in charge. Don't fail me. That man has to pay at all cost for the crimes he committed._

"Shikamaru…you and Neji go and meet up with Sakura go and introduce yourselves on your own I'm suddenly not in the mood. Take her to a good restaurant and put it on my tab. Take good care of her if anything happens to her I swear I'll kill you both with my bare hands. That is all make sure she has fun. " Sasuke demanded, when he heard on the other line Shikamaru agreeing with what he was told, Sasuke and hung up and turned off his phone before retreating into his room for the rest of the night.

_Knock- Knock-Knock_

"Lady Haruno, are you decent?" Neji called from outside of Sakura's room, the door instantly opened when Sakura heard someone on the other side, a voice she hadn't recognized from before caught her attention. She wore a light green spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knee caps, light green two inch heels to match, and silver jewelry to decorate body. Her pink hair was put in pig tails with several curls at the end. Neji and Shikamaru stood in silence when they first saw Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Yes I am…um…but I'm not staying in sorry, I'm getting ready to go and meet Sasuke and his friends in the dining hall." Sakura replied stepping out of her room shutting the door behind her, her hands weaved together behind her back as she stood before the two gentlemen that she didn't know. Neji took one step closer to her extending her right hand to her in a polite way.

"I'm Neji, and this is Shikamaru, Sasuke is allowing us to take out for awhile if you don't mind. If you have any questions, or doubt you are more than welcome to go to Sasuke and confirm everything. He's not feeling well at the moment he sends his apologies for canceling at the last moment, but he said that he was suddenly not feeling well." Sakura blinked to say she wasn't disappointed would be a lie, she was secretly looking forward to eating out with him and his friends for the first time, but like always he would cancel on the last moment. She sighed and shook her head left and right.

"Its fine I believe you. I guess I'll just dine in my room…"

"That won't be necessary Lady Haruno, Sasuke gave us orders to take you out and make sure you have a great time." Shikamaru finally spoke up walking up taking her left arm and linking it around his arm, Neji did the same thing on her right side. A quick blush made its way to Sakura's face, she gulped nervously and a shaky laugh was heard.

This was going to be one awkward night.

_Incoming call: Unknown_

"Stop calling. You should know that all attempts in taking Sakura from me will end in failure."

_Chuckle-chuckle-chuckle_

_My – my-my Sasuke…you must not know me very well…I will take her…and I will enjoy making watching her destroy you…_

**Preview-**

"I'll let you go see your friend."

**Sasuke does what he can to make Sakura see a difference in him**

"Sakura can you tell me more about Sasuke's place in Hong Kong?"

**What happens when Sakura stumbles in on the enemies conversation?**

"_My Master I have more information on the younger Uchiha and Sakura…"_

**Trust- betrayal- friendship- everything will be broken**

_Why…why…why….this can't be happening_

"I will trick her to go meet you…yes…and we will finally be rid of all those damn Uchiha"

Find out next time:

_You have on new voice mail…please enter your pass code the press pound:_

_Its seemingly delicious on how easy you are to be fooled and naïve…you don't even know I'm watching you…-chuckle-chuckle-chuckle- foolish…_

_**Authors note:**_

_**Yes okay so I'm so sorry I updated late, but my job is scheduled me a lot of hours, and I had to put in two double shifts in two days so I was really tired. Well anyone did you guys like the last chapter? I didn't get as many reviews as I did with other chapters so is this story loosing everyone's interest? Well anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update sooner till next time.**_


	8. you will be decieved

**Incoming call: Unknown**

**Bing- One missed call**

**Incoming call: Private**

**Bing- One missed call**

**One new voice mail- "You will wither away…."**

**One new text message- "Expect the unexpected…trust not your eyes…not your heart…you will be deceived…**

ONE NEW VOICEMAIL

VIII

_Those eyes are hurting…am I the cause_

_Because I'm not hurting your eyes…I'll crush_

_The person who did_

"He's out again." It seemed like this type of thing to go on more than usual. Sasuke had been out more than usual. Scouting the area with his…I guess you can say soldiers? The life of a person to be in charge of the Mafia must be hard. I don't think I ever recalled Sasuke ever relaxing, or having fun. He was always the serious type, and he probably always will be. However, this household seemed to be warmer now than I last remembered it. I am no longer alone, and no longer isolated from everyone. Neji and Shikamaru are always around to keep me company when Sasuke is not present. During our dinner last night Neji and Shikamaru told me more about Sasuke, told me things that I had never realized before. Things that would have probably set me over the edge, and made me turn around before I ever got to deep with him.

"I see does it have anything to do with those calls I used to get?" Neji usually comes to room around noon to tell me if Sasuke has any plans for us, or if he's out again. Since I was taken I was not allowed to have any communication with my friends and family back home. I wonder how Tsunade is coping; the hospital must be in chaos since I'm not there to run it. Since Sasuke found out about the calls, and the person on the other end, he forbade me from having a phone. He does it for safety, Neji would tell me. He's doing this because he loves me, Shikamaru would tell me. However, even when I hear the words come out of Sasuke's there is no way I can go and convince myself to love him again.

"Do you know when he will get back?" But I won't deny myself the truth; I yearn for more of him. I had yearned for him back then. I longed for him when we separated, I cried myself to sleep for months, and I almost committed suicide the day I convinced myself he was never coming back. Why I loved a man who was cruel and cold was beyond me. Asking me why I loved a man like him, was like asking me why does world spin like it does? The confusion starts up again every day, and every night. I convince myself I am not in love with him, but even I have doubts on where we stand. When I see him my heart jumps, when I hear his voice it feels like I'm being pulled to him. And the body…the body betrays me I feel him near me.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not sure when he will return. You know Sasuke when he's on a mission; he can take as long as days or months. Not to worry though Sasuke is strong, he won't die so easily." Shikamaru interrupted. As lazy as that man is, he has a knack for popping in when the time is right. I wasn't worried about Sasuke, those types of feelings died the day I convinced myself Sasuke was never coming back. I know that Sasuke is strong, and I know he won't easily be defeated. Still, Sasuke is a human being, and like every human being one day they will to be taken down no matter how strong they are. I still remember the day, the only day I accidently got in contact again with Sasuke by accident. I had called Rin, because I had no else to turn to. It had happened four months after our break up, I was a total wreck broken beyond repair.

**July 18, 2008**

"AHHHHH" She screamed with all her might she yelled. Her fist clawing at the sheets in the dead of night, and her tears seeping out of her eyes staining her pillow cases. Her long pink hair stuck to her skin from the sweat and the water that dripped from her eyes and constant throwing herself around her room. Her heart was broken, her mind was in craze and she didn't know how to deal with everything. Her friends had abandoned her, though she had new ones she didn't trust them like she did the old ones. Though she had Ino, one of the rare ones that stayed with her…Ino had a life as well. She had detached from her family, so going to them will only burden them more. So Sakura convinced herself she was in this alone. Fighting the pain of losing Sasuke, fighting the reality of who he really is, but she never got the chance to tell him….to tell him she was willingly to give that side of him a chance as well.

She was now sitting floor by her window, where the moon looked over. Sakura with red stained eyes looked at the moon dead on, and she felt deader than she did alive at that very moment. Her hand went up to the moon, hoping to catch it in her hand, but the image of Sasuke appeared in front of her hand. Right when she was going in to grasp him, he vanished…the mind is such a powerful thing; the mind is so cruel to play tricks on the body, and to tease the heart.

_Why are the heart and mind at constant war Sasuke?_

_What are you talking about Sakura?_

_Well how come the mind plays tricks on the heart?_

_Because the mind is more advanced and realistic than the foolish heart so the mind tries to calm the heart down by giving it what it desires most._

_but won't the body end up hurting more?_

_The body is just a shell Sakura...now shut up._

Maybe the mind plays tricks on the heart, because the mind knows what the heart wants, so maybe the mind gives the heart what they desire. Maybe is not the mind that is playing tricks, maybe it's the heart that is overworking the mind? Because the brain really does love the heart, and because they live in the same body, but can never be together, the brain tries to soothed the heart by helping it heal. Maybe that is really the answer. Her hand went to the side of her face, while her other hand went to her heart, and her eyes closed for just a second, and with a slight jump of her heart the image of Sasuke reappeared once again. Once more tears came down, and she had no other way, no other option to turn to the last person she thought she would turn to.

She pulled her phone and she stared at it long and hard. Staring at it contemplating if what she was doing going to be the right decision to make. She gulped, and before she knew she dialed the number. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she was hoping, secretly hoping that she would answer. After a couple rings the line had stilled and she knew the other person had finally picked up the phone. She smiled in relief, but right when she was going to say something, the other person was not who she expected to answer.

"Bitch we are busy. What the fuck do you want?" The voice was cold, and she was not expecting him to answer. Why was Rin with Sasuke? She hated Sasuke with all her heart; she told me herself she would rather die than be in a room with Sasuke. So why, why would Rin be with Sasuke and at a time like this as well? She gulped and in another moment, she answered his question.

"I…I haven't talked to her in so long, I wanted to talk to her." Sakura's voice was shaky, but she patted herself on the back for at least answering the best that she could. Her heart was now shattering, because he spoke to her in hatred, not in love, but she wondered if he even had a heart to her to at least speak to her more gently as he did before. But she knew, she knew that Sasuke was not the type of person to speak to another like he used to talk to her. Now that she was no longer a thing with Sasuke, he didn't have to go lightly on her.

"She isn't allowed to talk to you. You should stay out of my family Sakura, we are all demonic anyway…I wouldn't want my family to tarnish you, after all you are afraid of monsters aren't you?" She could practically hear him smirking at her, and he knew, he knew how to make her blood boil. Her eyes instantly narrowed, and her fist that wasn't holding the phone curled up and hit the floor as hard as she could.

"I hope you die Sasuke." She had never told him those words before. And she prayed to God that he would not answer that prayer, she begged God to forgive her. When she is angry she doesn't know what she is saying, because everyone knows that angry person never thinks right. The tongue acts before the mind could, and she often wonder why the tongue likes to make the person look evil.

"I hope you get hit by a truck and die Sasuke…I really hope you die." She couldn't stop, and oh how she wished to God that he would help her stop, and she did when she heard Sasuke laugh. He laughed, and Sakura wondered if he was okay, because Sasuke never once laughed when he was with her. Her eyes watered with tears, and her heart once again broke, because she did love him, and she wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't come so the tongue said the other words. Sasuke didn't reply, he just hung up, the line went dead, but the laughter he had still rang fresh in her memory.

[Present]

I wonder what Sasuke's was feeling after I had said that to him. "I'm sure he will Shikamaru, don't worry…Sasuke is a demon, and like all demons they will never die." The words were spoken on pure impulse due to the memory that I have had. I didn't even realize that he was on the other side of the wall listening, I never had clue, because no one dared told me. Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened and Neji he just stared at me with a look of surprise. I had my face down I didn't even know that Sasuke had came out of his cover, but Shikamaru and Neji gave him a look, and Sasuke disappeared before I even had a chance to look up.

"If you are calling Sasuke a monster Sakura, then you are calling all of us a monster." Neji spoke up, and his voice was more defensive. He was defending Sasuke, and I never really meant to call them all a monster. Neji took a step forward; his hand went up cupping the right side of my face in his palm. One of his fingers moved in a small line under my eye, and I knew he knew I had cried. He gave me a look that I hadn't gotten from anyone in a long time. It was a look saying I'm sorry, the look that Sasuke gave me not so long ago.

"Sasuke is out leader. If he is a monster than we all are monsters. We follow him, not because we are forced to, but because Sasuke was the one that saved us from the brutal beatings and possibly even death that his father and brother would have bestowed against us. It is because of him that we are still alive. You must understand Sakura that Sasuke's father Fugaku, and Sasuke's brother Itachi were anything but merciful. Especially to people that had once worked for enemy." I could feel myself being drowned in by shock. I never knew that Sasuke saved them, these two people…these two wonderful that even though they had taken lives, their hands stained blood, became two good friends of mine stood before me all because of Sasuke.

"I didn't know." Was all I could say, and I didn't look up, but I knew they were disappointed in me because I judge too quickly. I looked back up to Neji and Shikamaru, Neji took a step back placing himself right by Shikamaru, and they had exchanged looks before looking back at me.

"We have to get going Sakura. I hope we did not ruin your day, but you have to understand that you cannot be quick to judge someone, just because of a job they are doing. Anyway, if Sasuke gets back early he will report to you, but if not, we will go to you and take you out for another enjoyable day out in the town. Rest well and someone will bring you lunch within the hour." I nodded in response, and stepped back into my room. My hand rested on the door after closing it for a few short moments, I haven't changed a bit, they were right I am always too quick to judge.

"You surprised us Sasuke; we would never take you for someone who would eavesdrop on another conversation. You would have someone else do that for you." Neji smirked as he entered a long side Shikamaru in Sasuke's office. The glare that was sent toward the two did nothing to scare off Neji and Shikamaru, probably for the most part they were expecting it or they were already use to the famous Uchiha glare. Both stood in front of Sasuke, as Sasuke was still in his place seated behind his desk. His fingers interlocked with each other while his elbows rested on the armrest of his chair.

"She still thinks of me as a monster I see. Can't be helped with all the things that I have done, and still doing. However, her feelings no longer matter to me…" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Cut the crap Sasuke we all know you're bothered by what she said. I was even bothered by what she said, but I can see why she called you what she did. Look how you treat her, and you rarely spend any time with her. You took her away from her friends, family, and job and you don't even spend time with her." Neji added, he didn't speak in a fierce tone, but he was calm and collected hoping to get his words across Sasuke's mind. He knew that Sakura was torn with confusion, but he always had put himself in Sakura's position as well to see where she was coming from as well.

"I have responsibilities, like tracking that bastard down, making sure Sakura is safe, and making sure everyone is paying up, and making sure that all the drugs are being correctly manufactured. Not to mention making sure that the law enforcement are staying the hell out of our business. I can't just throw all that aside just to keep her company for awhile. If I slack off just for a little bit everything will get out of control." Sasuke hissed. He wanted to go and keep Sakura Company, and talk things out with her, but with how everything was getting he didn't have the time.

"We can handle things from here Sasuke, but you have to at least pay attention to Sakura just for a bit so she understands that you are not what she says you are." But Sasuke knew, he knew that what Sakura thought of him was exactly what he was. He sighed before turning his chair around so he was now looking out at Hong Kong, and both Neji and Shikamaru knew it was their cue to leave the office before Sasuke had gotten mad.

"Sakura…" Sasuke voiced out loud once Shikamaru and Neji left. He turned back around to his desk and opened one of the side drawers on the right side. He fumbled through some papers and files, but he stopped when he saw what he needed. His mouth formed into a line, when he pulled out the small photo that he had kept with him all throughout years with no one knowing. The photo that held an image of Sakura, back then her hair was long not short as it was now. Back then her eyes sparkled and back then was when he felt like he had something worth living for. It was snowing in that photo, and every time he looked at it, he wondered what she was feeling when she was out there without him.

He was too busy to take her out that Christmas…their first Christmas together. So he had Kakashi take her out, and to give her a night she would never forget, but after he had received that photo from Kakashi he forbade anyone to see her, or her see anyone ever again. He remembered he was clouded with jealously, he wanted that smiling face for himself, but he didn't know he would rob her of all her joy because of it. He wouldn't deny himself that he still felt strong feelings for her after so long, he just kept them dormant, and with her so near, he felt the urge to never let her go again. Even if he had to lock her up in that room, but that would never make her love him again. And he remembered his conversation with Rin all the more to add to his misery.

_I would rather have her love, and heart than a body full no emotions…I'll take back the heart she gave me._

_Sasuke…she will never give it back to you._

_Shut up Rin…this is me you are talking to._

_Yes I know. And I hate you, so I can talk to you however the fuck I want._

Rin has always had a sharp tongue, Sasuke mused. He twirled around in his chair for a while, wondering what he should do, but with the conversation that he had with Neji and Shikamaru earlier sprung something inside him. He would show Sakura that he does care, and that he was not a monster. Well not a full monster anyway, he would show her that he still had feelings for her, and he would show that he still that even though two years had passed by, he still loved her…and he would possibly give his life for. He will never word it, or voice it, but he would show her, because actions speak louder than words.

He smiled for the first time in awhile, and he left office in haste that never got the chance to hear in his office his phone ring, not to mention the cell phone he left on top of his desk as well rang moments after. Along the way he had bumped into Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm going to be out for a couple of days. I'm putting you in charge, I won't be gone for long, but make sure everyone is doing as they are told. Make sure Naruto is keeps training, I'll be holding a test route for him within the following month, make sure Neji and Shikamaru go out into town and collect the payment. Have them use force if necessary, but not too much force I do not want the law enforcement to get in the way, but if they do…tell Neji to teach them a lesson. If anyone finds out I'm gone and they make trouble, you and Jiraiya have orders to dispose of them. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke spoke in a rush, but still with a strong voice to back up how serious he was being.

"Understood, but where are you going? I will need to tell the others in case they ask." Kakashi asked confused at what was going on.

"I'm going out, and I'm taking Sakura with me so you do not need to worry where, just let everyone know that I'm out with Sakura and they will understand. If they press for more questions, well free fill to punish them for questioning my orders. Oh and Kakashi, while I am gone I will like a report on everything that is going on, try to keep tabs on you know who alright?" And with the order set in motion, Sasuke left running down the hall, and up the stairs towards Sakura's room.

"It seems the young Uchiha is going out for a stroll with our prey." The voice of a cloaked person spoke with pure amusement. Five cloaked people with their faces covered stood at a good distance away from the main household where Sasuke lived. Gold eyes peered from the cloak, strands of long hair revealed from the sides as well as the grin on the pale face of his skin. The others stood behind him as he chuckled just a bit. He turned around to face his companions, and he released another chuckle. He knew that Sasuke was planning something, but with the lack of communication he didn't know what was going on just yet. So he called back the little fly device that he had created back to side.

"I want you all to follow the Uchiha; if I leave I believe that he will know in a matter of seconds. I want to keep fooled into knowing that I don't know a thing." He stopped for a moment looking over at everyone that was present with him. He stopped at the person on the left corner and smirked. He slowly walked over to that person, and instantly the knelt before him.

"You are doing a fabulous job; I want you to be the one to keep reporting to me. Keep getting closer as close as you can. I trust that you will not fail me." He spoke placing a hand on top of that person's right shoulder, before removing it.

"I will do my best; I will not fail you, lord Orochimaru."

"I know you won't child, and all you others will be on your lookout at well. Once you see an opportunity to take her, do it."

**Eyes that are set to kill**

**Makes it a rather exciting thrill**

**But I want you to know**

**Exactly how you make me feel**

"Sasuke, you haven't told me where we are going." To say I was confused was an understatement, I had no idea what was going on. One moment I was in my room, eating lunch- a sandwich with some potato chips, and then a moment later I'm being pulled out of my room. Anyone would be confused like I am if you're not being told what was going on and you're being dragged off somewhere. I was sitting in a plane that Sasuke owned, still wondering what was going on, but Sasuke still hasn't told me anything. He just sat there right beside me, with a small smirk on his face silent as ever.

"You will know when we get there." Was all he would say whenever I would ask. I was curious; Sasuke was never one to keep things silent. When he would do something, he would let people know what he was doing, where he was going he would let people know where he was going. But he would never ever keep someone guess what he was going to do, or when. So wherever we were going, it must be somewhere he's been wanting to go, or something.

It was three hours, and I guess I had fallen asleep because I was now being awakened by Sasuke. "MMM…Huh…Sas…Sasuke, where are we?" I asked still half asleep, Sasuke still hadn't said a word to me, but he had extended his hand out to mine and his face…just looking at face woke me up. He had a look of excitement, like he was excited for something; I wonder where we are to make him look at me with such a face. I would love to see this facial expression more than the serious one he would often give everyone and me, because this look made him look more calming more human. This side of him reminded me somewhat of the feeling had for him the first time I had laid eyes on him.

"I'm taking you to see your friend Sakura." Sasuke finally told me once we stepped out of the plane and into the airport lounge. I stopped probably from shock, I didn't want to believe what I just heard, but Sasuke stopped walking once I had stopped walking. His face brightened just a bit more; I guess he knew that I didn't believe him because he still had that damn smirk on his face. He walked over to me I grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers together, this person…this person cannot be Sasuke. Sasuke hated every kind of physical contact, except when he's having sex. And here, right here beside me he's walking, holding my hand as if we were still a couple. I wanted so much to remove my hand from his, but when will ever get a chance like this again?

"Are you serious? Did you really take me all the way back here so I can see my friend? What about your job, and work? Neji told me you had a lot of stuff to do is this really alright?" Sasuke chuckled, he chuckled this cannot be the same man. It's impossible, seemingly impossible because Sasuke is a man without emotions, he doesn't care about anyone let alone his wellbeing. I stopped myself from thinking again when Neji's voice appeared in my thoughts.

_You're too quick to judge someone…_

There was again judging too quickly again just as Neji had said. "I'll let you go see your friend Sakura; you haven't seen her in awhile. Neji and Shikamaru tell me that you miss her, and your job. However even though I cannot let you go see your boss and explain the situation, I will go and inform her that you will need some time off. Sakura it is important that you don't tell Ino anything that has happened while you were with me. I don't trust her; even from the time we first met…I had this bad feeling from her. Even Rin started feeling it after awhile so please, be aware of what you say." Sasuke told me while we walked down the sidewalk; it felt nice to be back home. It felt nicer walking next Sasuke, I was too caught up in the moment to even listen what he was telling me, or what I was saying so I agreed to everything that he told me.

"Are you not going to be there with us Sasuke?" I asked while we walked side by side, Sasuke looked over to me and gave me a small smirk.

"No, I will give you and your friend a day together. I don't want you to feel that I'm isolating you Sakura. I know I forced you to leave your friends, family and job, but I didn't do it to torture you. I did it because someone is after you. It's for your safety, and when everything is done, and I feel…know that you will be safe I will let you come back home." So Neji and Shikamaru were right, I know Sasuke had told me before, but this time, this time he sounded so truthful. My only question was why? Why did he care if someone was after me? I don't understand at all.

"If someone is after me Sasuke why do you care?" My question was unanswered, and we walked in silence all the way up until we reached Ino's house. Sasuke and I looked at each other, and Sasuke took his hand out of mine, before motioning me to go up. I stayed there for a second, before taking a step forward to her front door before Sasuke spoke up.

"I will come get you tonight around ten…be here, if you run away, I will find you, and I will never let you come back to see your friend again." It was then I knew that Sasuke was placing trust me to stay here or be back here with Ino around that time, and if I was he will probably allow me to come back. My heartfelt warm and I couldn't help but smile at him. I didn't know what I was doing but I ran up to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before running up to her door step.

_Knock- knock_

I knocked the door a few times, when I heard Ino's voice I was filled with happiness. My friend, my best friend it will be so good to see her. When I turned around Sasuke was no longer there, what will he do till ten tonight? He sacrificed so much for me, for just a day…one day he gave me everything wanted. To come back and see my friend, at the cost of delaying everything he had to do. When Ino opened the door she stood in front of me looking at me with those wide blue eyes of hers, before pouncing on me. We both laughed, and Ino cried. I wasn't gone that long, but it felt like forever, only because Ino and I were more than best friends, we were sisters. When one hurt the other felt it, that's how strong our friendship is.

"Sakura….is it really you, where the hell have you been I been trying to get a hold of you for a long time now, the phone company said your phone was disconnected did something happen?" Ino was in a panic when she dragged me in her house. We sat and talked a while and I told everything that had happened, every little detail. I think Ino had felt bad, because she wasn't there to stop Naruto, she went as far as calling Naruto a dirty lying piece of rat skin. But I laughed nonetheless.

"So Sakura you were with Sasuke this whole time?" Ino asked me out of the blue, I looked down and nodded, thinking about Sasuke made my heart jump. The way Ino voiced made me feel hot inside, as if she was kind voicing or hinting that I still felt something for him, which I probably did, but I was trying so god damn hard to not fall for him again. There was just something about him that always threw me off, and I wasn't sure If I can live with myself if I allow myself to fall back in, when he even told me he was going to let me go after my safety was ensure.

"Yes Ino I was." I responded with a sigh, and Ino took my hands in hers. She bit her lip, and her eyes showed me that she was dying to know something. Leave it to Ino to always want to prey into something that always involved me. But Ino wouldn't be Ino if she wasn't nosey.

"So Sakura can you tell me more about Sasuke's place in Hong Kong? I mean you told me about some of the people there, the sites, the things you ate, and the things you did. However, where in Hong Kong did he take you? How big was his house? How many rooms? How many gardens come on girl spill how was it? Is he as rich as Rin told us he was? Come on tell me? Which room were you in? Did you sleep with him? How many guards were there? How big is his army? Come on Sakura we don't keep secrets from each other." I stayed quiet for a bit, this was a little too much even for Ino…it was odd to say the least.

"I don't know where in Hong Kong Ino I was always kept in the dark." It was an easy lie, and Ino bought it. "His house is small…you know for a cover." The lie just kept getting bigger and bigger. I never doubted Ino's friendship, but for her to be this curious was even questionable to me. Sasuke didn't trust Ino, Rin started questioning Ino after awhile as well, but Ino was always my friend for as long as I remember, but this time…for some reason I felt myself having to lie. The look on Ino's face even told me that I did the right thing in lying, because something flashed in her eyes something that I wasn't expecting.

"Shikamaru and Neji are always around me though, Sasuke told them to never leave my side. They take turns outside my door watching me when Sasuke is not around at night." I bit my lip, I told her something, something that I knew I should have kept a secret, because a smirk on her face told me that Ino was not the Ino I knew. She laughed, before patting me the shoulder then pulling me in for a hug.

"It's alright Sakura, at least you are safe. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to you now would we?" I blinked after hearing what Ino had to say, it was weird. She had said 'we', but who was she referring to when she said 'we'….because was I knew she wasn't referring me in that phrase. Something was defiantly up, and it was then I wished Sasuke had stayed with me.

"You are my precious friend Sakura, my one and only precious friend." Ino added after releasing me from her hug. She smiled at me before standing up.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call Sakura fill free to watch some T.V or grab something from the kitchen alright. I forgot I had to call my doctor, a lot has happened since you left you know. I guess worrying about you put a lot of stress on me, but hopefully now that you are back in town, I might get better. We are sisters after all…you can't leave a sister behind." Her eyes narrowed when she said the last few words before she ran up the stairs, I could hear her bedroom door slamming shut. And I waited for a few minutes before I took off my shoes. I was hoping, oh God I was hoping that nothing was going on, If Ino was really sick I don't know how I could live with myself once I had to leave again with Sasuke.

I tip toed silently up the stairs, and once I reached her room I pressed my ear to her door and listened. I knew it was wrong, but I had to make sure she was alright. Ino was never one to tell of her problems to other people.

"_Yes, she's in my house right now."_

I heard Ino talk, that was weird it sounded like she was talking more about me than she was a doctor. I found myself more curious I gulped when pressed my ear back against the door again. My hands were sweating, my heart was racing, and I didn't know what to think when I was listening in on the conversation.

"_I know she was lying to me about the Uchiha, and where they were located….but my master I more information on the younger Uchiha and Sakura." _

No…this can't be this can't be happening. Not Ino anyone but her please anyone but her. I felt myself feeling betrayed, the sting in my heart was even greater than the one I felt when Sasuke broke up with me. Everyone was betraying, everyone. I had to get myself calm and collected, I calmed myself down and forced myself to listen again, so I pressed even further to the door and I heard every word being spoken out of Ino's lips.

"_Today but I just got to see her again, you know she is my friend…yes I know, fine…I don't want to but fine…I will trick her to go and meet you." _

Who was I going to go meet? Why? Why? Why is this happening? Why are you betraying me Ino? I thought to myself, I felt myself wanting to cry, and I was so hoping that she wasn't going to do this, but she was. Sasuke wanted to protect me, Sasuke wasn't here, Sasuke didn't trust Ino, Rin didn't trust Ino…and now I knew why, they never voiced to me. They never told me because Ino was my friend, my best friend, and Sasuke knew that my friendship was important to me, so he knew that if he told me I would probably hate him more than I did. He didn't voice it, but he warned me, all for my safety…Sasuke….Sasuke…

"_Yes, I know and we will finally be rid of those damn Uchiha once and for all. You will keep your promise though right and not kill her?"_

After I heard that last statement I tip toed back down the stairs put my shoes on, and I ran. I ran out of the house. This couldn't be happening she was my friend, my best friend. Everyone is a liar. I felt everything crashing down on me, when did the world feel so heavy on my shoulders? I didn't know where I was running, but I was hoping they would lead me to wherever Sasuke was. Because even though I didn't trust Sasuke, he for some reason made me feel like being next to him I was safe. Sasuke….I called out, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I walked into a local restaurant and asked to use the phone, which they graciously let me. I didn't know what number to dial; Sasuke never gave me his phone number so I dialed Naruto's.

_HEY this Naruto sorry I didn't answer I'm probably eating ramen so leave a message! _

Figures Naruto wouldn't answer; I heard Sasuke forbade him from having any contact with me until his training kicked in some more or something. So I did the only thing I could, I left him a voicemail. "Hey Naruto is Sakura…something happened…I know one of you has Sasuke's number please call him…Ino…well something happened…please I'm scared…oh God how I'm scared and Sasuke isn't here with me…please Naruto." After I hung up I felt someone watching me. I gulped when I turned around there was just people eating and chatting with each other, but when I turned to my left there right beside me sat a cloaked figure smirking at me. Their eyes were hidden but I could clearly see the smirk on their face.

I smiled, but when I turned leave as soon as I walked out I ran again. I ran fast, I thanked God for letting me be a fast runner, because before I knew it I was being chased. I was being chased by four cloaked figures, oh God why Ino? Why did you betray me? What did I do? I prayed for Sasuke to be here, I prayed but my answer was unanswered, for the next thing I knew I was surrounded by trees. Dirty I was becoming after tripping, getting up and running more, only get wacked in the face by trees but never stopping.

It was a nightmare that I was in. I ran, and I ran, but when I turned around to see if they were still following me, there was now only three, then three died down to two. The chase was on, and I didn't know where the others went but they were following, and I knew that they were the ones being sent to capture me. Just how, how did they know that I was here? How? I stopped when I reached dead end. I was on top cliff and my body shook to keep balance and not fall, for right below me was a rushing river. My breath was shaky when I found my balance and didn't fall, and I turned around to be faced with now all four cloaked figures.

"My- my you gave us a nice little run there girl. Our master has been waiting a while to get his hands on you, but that damn Uchiha never lets you be alone now does he? But I guess even he isn't perfect for he made the same mistake as his foolish big brother did." One laughed and took a step forward towards me, my left foot back but stopped when I realized I was at the peak of the cliff. Small pieces dirt fell to the rushing river, and I didn't know to do, I was stuck, where was Sasuke?

"What do you want with me? Why has your boss been stalking me for? What are you planning to do to Sasuke?" I asked in a rush fearful voice, and all of them laughed, now all of them advance towards me. There cloaked hands reaching for me, but one, one took the hood of the cloak and revealed long red hair, and thick black rimmed glass. She looked at me with a glare, before speeding up to me.

"Jesus you guys are taking too long. Screw the slow motion and just grab the girl." No…I won't let them get me, I would rather die than be some tool used to get Sasuke killed. So before any of them could reach me, I smiled one last time and felt my body fall to the rushing river below me. Their yells were unvoiced to my ears, just moving lips seen with my eyes. The world seemed so lighter now; my hand went up when I saw the picture of Sasuke smiling in the sky, what I would do to see that image again. I felt time slow down as my body fell; with one last breath It was clear. Sasuke did what he did because he loved me, if anyone was the monster it was me because I went up against my heart and blamed him for something I shouldn't have.

"Sasuke…." I whispered before everything went black.

**I'm sorry**

"So you brought Sakura back did you now Sasuke?" Sasuke in Tsunade's office a coffee up in his right hand as he slowly took in small sips, he knew he was risking everything by leaving Sakura's side for a few hours, but he was hoping she would be safe just for awhile.

"Ah." Sasuke replied, he never told anyone that Tsunade was one of the ones working for him. He never told anyone that Tsunade was also one keeping tabs on Sakura and Ino when he came and took her away. But Sasuke had people everywhere so it shouldn't surprise anyone. He looked at Tsunade and Tsunade instantly knew the he wanted answers, the report that he has been waiting for but she has yet to give.

"You should know Sasuke that Ino was gone. She wasn't anywhere around here, if anything Kana the girl I hired to secretly follow her. I had Kana constantly change disguises so she wouldn't be recognized when she followed Ino, well Kana told me she was spotted Hong Kong. She barley returned today it's kind of strange if you ask me that she returns the same day you return with Sakura. I was meaning to tell you, but you never answered my call." Sasuke's eyes instantly widen, when he took everything Tsunade had said. He checked his pockets for his cell phone but realized it wasn't there.

"FUCK!" He yelled and instantly ran out. He was hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

Next time-

"WHERE IS SHE!"

**Sasuke goes on a rampage looking for Sakura.**

"So she fell into a river huh?"

"She fell off a cliff…"

**All cards on the table as the race begin**

**Where is Sakura? **

**Is she dead? **

**Is she alive?**

**What will Sasuke do once he knows?**

I can see a light, and it makes me feel so warm, I don't know if I'm alive or if I'm dead…

_Incoming call: Private_

_One missed call: One new voicemail…please enter pass code then press pound._

_Makes you want to turn back the clock now doesn't….foolish…foolish little brother._

Authors note- Okay so I know it took awhile I'm sorry. A lot has happened, at work I was sexually assaulted and I had to go to counseling and I'm still going actually I don't know why though they make me feel worse. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter and the last part of the sneak peek gave you a little hint on who will be joining us on the next chapter ha-ha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I have a new story as well that I just added called Something sweet fill free to take a look. See you next time.


	9. Come out come out wherever you are

**Incoming call: Private**

_**Bing**_

**One missed call:**

**One new voicemail: Please enter pass code then press pound: ****77890123#. **

You have one new voicemail received at 7:24 P.M. "Don't interfere anymore…it'll make everything less painful."

**One new text message: I have always been watching you…**

ONE NEW **VOICEMAIL**

_**CHAPTER**_

_**IX**_

_**Come out-come out wherever you are!**_

_**You shouldn't be that far**_

_Cricket….Cricket…cricket…_

_Swosh!_

"Stop" Everything went still, the people that were walking though the forest immediately froze upon hearing the order that was given. There were a total of three people not counting the one that called out to them to stop walking. Upon hearing the order the three people instantly turned around to see what could have gotten their companion to stop trail back to their shelter. They had a long day, after traveling for what seemed days nonstop and eating very little they wanted nothing more than return to their temporary home and sleep. A blue skinned man with shark like teeth stepped forward from the three his eyes seething with annoyance, and groan was let out when he stepped toward the long haired male.

"OI We been traveling for days what the hell is up now?" Hissed the blue skinned male, but the male he had called to did not answer his question. However, the three companions froze when they saw the ice cold glare being sent their way. They should know to never question that man's motives. They should know what he does he does within purpose, and what he wants to do should never be talked back or questioned, because they knew that if that man wanted to he could so easily rip them apart with his bare hands. Though he was the youngest of them all, he was the strongest, raised to lead, and born to kill the very definition of a demon in a man's body. His eyes alone that held no emotion can have an army of men tremble in fear, but lately there was something in him that has changed. What is was no one knew, but the fact that he was still deadly could never be taken lightly.

"Stay here." He was never one to talk so much. When he would speak, he would limit his words, but when it came to an order no dared interrupt. It was rare for him to ever give orders nowadays, for he had stayed hidden in the shadows for years. Hidden from eyes and ears of the Government and the different Mafia Gangs, from the shadows he watched, and no one but him and his followers knew what was going on in every direction. In dark of night they stood still where they were at waiting and watching curiously at the man that lead them slowly walk out of their view. The rustling of the bushes that he had walked by were heard, the sounds of the chirping crickets nearby sang as they waiting.

He walked though the many trees, and full grown bushes, his feet ran against the dirt. He eyed everyone wondering if he had probably sensed wrong. However, he quickly dismissed that thought because his senses were never wrong. He knew something was out there, he knew it was something not harmful, but something that was fragile, something that even so small can catch attention irked his interest. His hands moved to move aside some of the branches that were in the way so he wouldn't get wacked in the face, he ducked over the thick-hard- to move branches until he came near the rushing river. Onyx hues looked over the dark waters of the river that had splashed against every rock nearby, and he wondered why the river was moving at a fast pace when it should be calm. His eyes scanned the area, and his feet made a trail in the mud, he was on guard looking for anything out of the area, until eventually he stopped when something at the corner of his eye was noticed.

There on his right side, covered head to toe in mud, drenched to the bone from the sea water. He walked closer to see just who it might be, and his eyes couldn't help but widen when he took notice just who that person was. He ran to her side when he drank in her appearance, drenched pink hair dirtied by the mud and water. Filthy cuts all over her face and arms, her body were covered in grass and dirt, she was unconscious but she was breathing….every lightly. He had to act fast, for he knew if he waited any longer she would probably not make it in time to draw out another breath. He picked her up slowly, carefully, gently as if he was afraid he would break if he moved her to fast. He whistled, and he knew that his followers will soon be on trail.

He sped walked towards their base, a place where they had all they need to nurse her back to health. He wondered just how in the world she was able to survive being swept away in such a powerful river. He knew her from a long time ago, but she never met him. They arrived at the base where they lived. A house built in a cave hidden in the forest where no one would ever think to come and find them. It was not a moment later that his followers arrived, and they knew that when they meet the man face to face they need to be cautious on what to say. One wrong move can set him off, and no one wishes for beating from that man. So they entered quickly to find the man who was dead set against showing emotions, tending the wounds of an unconscious girl.

"What the fuck did you bring back eh Itachi?" The blue skinned man was the first to break the silence as the other two sighed and prayed that Itachi would not be angry. However, just like always Itachi remained silent, always acting calm and never committing any outburst even after a fair warning. They wondered if Itachi was like the rumors ever said they were. That this man was the cruelest of them all, but they knew- they knew that he was the strongest, because they seen him wipe out an army using just ten percent of his strength alone. The other two stood behind the blue skinned male, removing their cloaks and hanging them up on a coat rack. One had red hair with a brownish red color eyes, he had a facial complexion that resembled a small child, but he was at the age of an adult.

"This isn't a hospital you know yeah!" Spoke the other while he hung his own cloak up as well. His long blond hair was done in a high ponytail while his left eye was covered with a long slanted blond bang. He looked pissed off; one because he was tired of all the traveling he had done, and second that Itachi had placed the wounded female on his bed, without his permission. On the other hand, since when did Itachi ever have to ask for permission to do something? The other two thought to themselves, but once again Itachi did not voice the answers they wanted to hear.

"This girl is very important, leave it at that." Was all Itachi had said as he tended to all the open wounds. He knew what he was going to have to do, and he hoped to himself that when it was time for her to awaken that she wouldn't go and judge him for what he was going to do, but before he did he turned to the men that stood behind him. He turned his face only to the side and with the coldest glare he had plastered on his face they knew that was their cue to leave. So they left in silence with no words of protest as Itachi one by one removed the drenched clothing she wore on her sickly fragile pale body. A normal man would probably in this state try to hold down the hormones that would by now start kicking in if they saw the body that he was now witnessing. The body of a female that has yet to be touched, untainted by the darkness of the world, the worlds purest of all creatures were in his grasp. And yet he was not aroused to take her, not tempted to do anything improper, because woman such as her were really the ones worth fighting for. As he dressed her wounds and cleaned her skin, he was thinking of something to come up with so the girl wouldn't be frightened if she knew he looked upon her naked flesh. Because he knew that looking upon her naked form while she was sleeping was equal to him robbing her of her virgin sanctuary.

_I _prefer the **dark **side

_Don't _**point **that _**knife **_

If you are not going to **cut **me

Early that Afternoon

Upon hearing the news of Ino's activities from Tsunade Sasuke was lost in thought. His only thought was making sure that Sakura was alright, and he hoped for what was good for the world that Sakura was safe. He ran he ran for the life of him down the many sidewalks, and dodging the crowds of people so easily with his speed. Many people looked at him as if he was a madman- a madman running around pushing people out of the way. Their protest and yells fell upon dead ears as he merely just paid no attention to them. His face held the look of fiery, when he reached Ino's home.

His breathing was rough and ragged, he chest heaving up and down, and with every step he took forward he tried to keep himself composed. His eyes narrowing darkly when he was within an arm reach away from her front door. His heart was beating at a fast pace, and he swallowed a large amount of salvia when his right hand grasp the door knob. He paused wondering if he should knock first then go in? or if he should just barge on in? If she was not there inside than he would just be wasting time, but if she was inside and they were just talking all innocently then he could just make up an excuse to take her and leave without destroying their friendship and risk Sakura hating him even more. However, he had this painful feeling that Sakura would not be in that house. And an Uchiha's instincts are never wrong.

He backed away just an inch and with full force Sasuke kicked down Ino's front door. He had stormed in to find the inside of Ino's house dark and cold. His eyes scanned around looking for any signs, and clues that could lead him somewhere, but there was none. His chest tightened, and his fist curled inward his fingers clawing into the palm of his hands. He bit his lip when realized that no one has been in this house for awhile, and he knew that Sakura could possibly be anywhere. His right fist swung back and with a strength forced punch he landed a deep hole in the wall closest to him. He cursed, how could he allow such a thing to happen, she could be in the enemies hands right about now and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_Always to late_

_Always to late_

_Always…._

_Always…_

_To late_

He couldn't save his father, he couldn't save his brother, and he couldn't save his mother. That was why he hated being around people that was why he was how some people would label him cold hearted. That was why he never wanted to fall in love, but he had, he foolishly let himself to fall in love with that girl, and now- now when he hoped that even though that girl hated him with all her heart, he wanted to protect her. Protect her even if it meant becoming what she thought of him as. Because he didn't mind, he never minded and he pretend like it didn't faze him when she would talk bad about him. She told him she wished he would die- and he wouldn't mind dying, he never minded dying if that was what she wanted. If she wanted him to die, then he would more than gladly give his life up for her so she could live. Because he knew- he knew a person like him that has done so many wrongs to her doesn't deserve her love.

He had hoped though- hoped that maybe she would forgive him. Forgive him for beating her, forgive him for isolating her, forgive him robbing her of her joy, and forgive him for only wanting to keep her for him-self. Her image crying all those nights rang in his mind, the sounds of her cries when he would beat her rang in his ears, but the image of her telling him she was willing to try gave him hope. Hope that she would- and when he thought that they were beginning to get somewhere when she didn't let of his hand when he weaved their fingers together she was gone. Gone- and he didn't know where she was.

"_I can try…"_

His fist took turns punching the wall, the holes were getting bigger with ever punch being thrown at it. He swore- oh yes he swore to himself he would make those people pay, no matter what. They will get what was coming and he swore- promised to himself that he would save Ino for last. The insister smirk that plastered on his face made the cold room even colder when he thought of all the sick twisted torture he would bestow upon the blond haired traitor. She was Sakura's friend. Best friend and she handed Sakura over to the likes of that man on a silver platter. He knew Ino was not to be trusted, he knew and yet even though he knew the risk he left them alone. He should have stayed- he should have made sure nothing was going to happen, and yet for all he knew Sakura could already be dead. But he hoped- he hoped with all the heart that he might have left- he hoped that Sakura was safe.

He had no time to lose, he shouldn't be drowning in thoughts, and he had to find her. But he can't- he can't do it alone. So he ran to Ino's kitchen looking for any signs of Ino's house phone, and once he found it by the window on the left he ran to it. However, he was caught off guard when white phone rang. It rang, and he wasn't sure if he should answer it- but he did- he answered it because he had the feeling the person on the other end was just the person that had Sakura. But he hoped to whatever God there was up there that he was wrong.

"Hello." Was all Sasuke answered, waiting for the other person on the other end to answer the phone. He remained silent, before he heard what he wished he never had to hear for the time being. He heard the sudden laughter, the same creepy, sadistic laughter he received back when he was in Hong Kong. The same laughter he heard in Sakura's voicemail's. The laughter that belongs to that sick bastard that kidnapped all those woman and performed experiments on them to achieve God knows what. The curling of Sasuke's fingers dug deep into his palm to the point where blood was drawn.

"_You surprise me Lord Sasuke ku-ku-ku…" _Sasuke could literally taste the amusement that sick bastard was getting from this. As if that bastard couldn't get enough, as if that bastard lived for setting Sasuke off. But then again Orochimaru was always the one that wanted to take down the Uchiha Mafia, or take over. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his hand roughly held the phone in his grasp, but he restrained some of his strength so he wouldn't break it just yet.

"Orochimaru, what are you planning you sick freak." Sasuke hissed into the phone, his right hand grasping the edge of the counter. He hoped that he didn't have Sakura, he didn't know what he would do if Orochimaru had her in his grasp. But he knew that if anything were to happen Sasuke would not share any mercy on anyone. Because Sakura was something rare- she was an art piece that cannot be replicated. He considered Sakura rarer than all the jewels in the world, because nothing could compare to her. It has always been her. And he would pass through water and fire; enter Hell itself if he had to just to find her. He didn't care if Sakura hated him, as long as he considered her important than that was all that mattered.

"_Ku-Ku-Ku always so demanding eh Sasuke…tell me, what was your reaction when you found out that Yamanaka was one of mine…eh Sasuke dear? How does it feel to know that you made the same mistake your older brother did? How does it feel to go against the order of the man that tried to keep her away from me only to deliever her this much closer to me?__" _

That was what set him over the edge. That was all Sasuke needed to know, because just within that sentence alone Sasuke knew that Sakura was already in his grasp. Fuck-fuck-fuck! His hand banged against the counter roughly, his heart felt so heavy, and he knew that if he didn't control it he could have a heart attack right then and there. He stomach was churning in knots, and his legs felt like they were glued to the floor, and he hoped that Sakura could stay alive long enough for him to get there to go and get her back.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sasuke yelled loudly it was a stupid question to ask the enemy, but what else could Sasuke say? His breathing was already picking up, and the other person on the phone laughed with sheer amusement knowing all too well that he was getting under Sasuke's skin rather fast. Sasuke felt his shoulders fall when he heard the next sentence spoken from the sick man.

"She fell off a cliff…I guess the game is on ne Sasuke dear?" The call ended with the laughter emitted from Orochimaru's mouth. He didn't know if he should be happy, sad, pissed off, hopeful or something. Sakura wasn't in his grasp, but Sakura had fallen off a cliff….Sakura could be dead and that wouldn't solve anything. Sakura could still be alive somewhere, but Sakura could be dead. His thoughts kept lingering on the fact that Sakura could be dead- dead- dead –dead. He bit his lip and looked down to the white tiled floor, his eyes were burning, and it was the first time Sasuke felt useless since the death of his brother, father, and mother. He was useless…

**Go **ahead and _hide _it

Somewhere _dark_

**Somewhere **private

The night was cold and crisp, but she felt warm. No. She felt both warm and cold. She didn't know how to feel. She could hear voices, but she didn't know whose voices those belonged to. It was Shikamaru's, it wasn't Neji's, and it defiantly didn't belong to Sasuke. Why couldn't she move? Why did her body feel so heavy? She felt something being placed on her head, something cold and wet. It was relaxing and it felt so soothing, but moments later she felt a stinging pinch on her right arm, and something hot entering her body she didn't know what it was but she still couldn't move.

"Looks like her fever is going down, your pretty good at this Itachi yeah" Spoke the blond as he peered over Itachi's shoulder, watching as he removed the needle from her arm. Itachi sat there handed his companion the small needle that way he can bandage up the small bleeding wound. He cleaned it first with a small cotton ball before placing a small band- aid over it, then wrapping it with a wrap. He noticed her breathing returning back to normal, and the sweat glands she use to have due to her fever finally subsided.

"Deidara, you're becoming annoying. It's late you should retire for the night." His voice calm and smooth, but it held the warning behind the words. The warning that told the blond that he better take his leave and keep his voice down as well. With scoff Deidra folded his arms in front of his chest narrowing his eyes at Itachi, but Itachi didn't even pay any attention to the blond's horrible attempt to try and scare Itachi off.

"And sleep where Uchiha yeah! The girl is sleeping in my room, on my bed yeah!" Deidara hissed. Itachi slowly turned around giving Deidara an uncaring look. It amazed them all at how just a look could tell someone what they had to do, and what Itachi was saying even with no words spoken. He smirked when Deidara finally left the room, and closing the door silently as well. But the smirk died down when he turned back to cool the girl off with a damp rag. Her face had already started to bruise, and her arms held the most cuts, and he figured that she tried grabbing for something, but in her attempt she was banged and damaged. Her right leg was broken, but not too badly to will heal in a matter of weeks.

He didn't eat that night like the others had, he spent the last few hours tending to her wounds. Though he was a cruel man, because of the incident that had happened something in him did change. When he heard the death of his mother he tried to at least honor his mother by treating woman with the upmost respect and care. Treating women like the way his mother always wanted him to, the way his father treated his mother. That was the least he could do for his mother, he wasn't tending to the girl for her benefit it was because that was what his mother would want for him to do.

He knew that she would probably wake up soon, but waking up in a few hours he knew she wouldn't be able to come out of her unconsciousness so fast. People that usually go through something that rough like being swayed away by the rushing tide usually either die, or they are placed in a coma for days. He just hoped that she wouldn't die in the process, because even though he was able to bring her fever down, and give her medicine to heal, there was still that tiny point where she could go into shock at any moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay up every waking moment for he too would need sleep, especially after such a long trip. He also knew that if he didn't watch her, she could probably end up going into shock, so with a sigh he stood up from the sat and walked to towards the door.

"She looks as if she's recovering but she will still need to be watched." He told himself. "But I won't be able to tend to her if I am not in the right mind." He added, he turned back from where he stood to look towards the sleeping girl. Watching her intensely, her chest would rise but pause for a second before going back down. Her mouth would let out slow shaky breathes, and he knew she was still far from recovering. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he thinks his little brother really is foolish for not taking better care of that girl. He walked across the hall where his other companion's room was, and knocked three times on the door.

"Sasori" He called the red head male once his door was open. Sasori dressed in black slacks, and a loose red shirt that was fairly large on his body, and Itachi figured that Sasori was already sleeping. However, Itachi knows that Sasori can survive on just two hours of sleep. Sasori stood in front of Itachi, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he waited for Itachi to tell him what just what he need from him so late in the night.

"What do you need?" Sasori asked.

"I need you to watch the girl for a few hours." Itachi went straight to the point, and Sasori's eyes narrowed in detest. He didn't want to baby sit some sick girl that Itachi rescued, why he rescued that girl Sasori didn't understand. However, that didn't make that girl his responsibility, but Sasori knew with the look that Itachi was sending him; he wasn't going to be able to reject. With a tired sigh Sasori nodded and stepped out of his room meeting Itachi head to head, red clashed with onyx, but Itachi didn't stand down. Itachi smirked when Sasori closed his eyes and walked slowly passed him and into Deidara's room.

"Don't do anything to that girl Sasori." It was a warning, because Itachi knew exactly what kind of person Sasori was. Though he looked like a normal person, with an innocent face, Sasori was anything but a sweet person. He could be responsible, and he was good at following orders the right way, but Sasori was also a sick twisted person. He lives for the thrill of killing another person and making them into a human puppet. Literally a human puppet with strings and everything, with a nod Sasori unwillingly agreed and took the seat that once held Itachi.

Sasori watched the girl sleep, his red eyes looking over at how shaky her breathing was. She was recovering he knew, but she was recovering rather slowly. His right hand went up to take the rag off of her head and dumped it back into the bucket of water on the nightstand nearby. He didn't take it out though just let it soak for awhile. While the cloth soaked in the water he let his right palm rest on top of her forehead. He thinks she still has a slight fever, but she should be out of the danger zone. He went over and reached for the already damped cloth and placed it back on her forehead, but not before squeezing it tightly so all the water could come out.

"She would make a beautiful puppet." He smirked while running a finger down the sides of her face. He thinks that if she was being protected by Itachi he would have already had the girl stuff and bound. He found her beautiful even when she was bruised and Sasori wondered just what could have happened to her to be found in the rushing river. His fingers played with a strand of her pink hair, and he wondered just how on Earth could a person's hair be pink? She was unique he thought, and she would make for a wonderful prized puppet, if only he wasn't being threatened by Itachi's fearful warning.

"Such a shame" He whispered, he removed the black blanket that covered her to keep her warm from going into shock from the water. His red eyes narrowed at what he saw, he was intrigued. She was dressed in Itachi's clothing. Why the Uchiha was going this far to nurse a girl back to health was foreign, especially since Sasori never seen the Uchiha ever care for something or someone so much. Sasori think that maybe just maybe Itachi knew this girl from somewhere, and the sinister smirk plastered on Sasori's face hid in the shadows of the darkens of Deidara's room.

A few hours had passed by and day break was already being noticed. The light color shade of the sun rising, and the sweet aroma of the new day was already upon the men that saved the girls life. Sasori was the first to be up since he stayed up all night with the girl, he waited for Itachi to step in so he can go and take rest in his own room. He looked at the girl one more time, before turning to Itachi who had already made his presence known. No one could mistake the dark feeling coming from that man. Without saying a word Sasori stood up from his chair, closed his eyes and walked passed Itachi and out of the room.

_Tell _me what I can **do**

**To **make sure _you _

Are safe

Sasuke had left Ino's apartment shortly after finishing up punching her wall beyond repair. His knuckles were the shade of dark red they were bleeding and swollen. His mind thought of nothing but Sakura, he didn't cry, he never cried, because Uchiha's don't cry. Uchiha's never hurt. Uchiha's get revenge, and an Uchiha never shows emotions, because that was the rule and code they go by. He was realistic; Sakura had fallen from a cliff. If that were true then the chances of her serving were slim to none. However, what if she did somehow manage to survive the fall? Where would the river take her? But if she did survive the fall the chances of her being found were also slim to none, because no one but hunters come out and hunt.

He found himself in the forest where he guessed Sakura ran into. He scanned the area down to the very last detail. The foot print indented in the muddy ground, followed by eight other foot prints over lapping each other. Broken branches that had hung loosely on from the trees, he could practically see the image of a frightened Sakura running, tripping, and he knew that she was probably frightened for her life. He continued to walk further down the trail until he reached a cliff, the trail of foot prints were still clearly shone. Four sets of two side by side, one other set was at the very edge, and as Sasuke moved further he looked down from where he stood and saw the rushing river crashing into the side of the cliff, and nearby rocks. He cursed as he probably guessed what had happened after that.

He stood still eyeing the river; he never hated water so much before like he did right that moment. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the branches from behind him snap. On instinct he turned around, not waiting to see who it was he ran towards the sound, his hand gripping at throat of the unwanted person who dared to follow. Roughly, as soon as he got a good grip he pulled the person out from the trees and dragged them out to his view. His eyes narrowed in on the person, but at the site of blond hair he instantly released his hold.

"Tsunade you were following me?" He asked coldly, his hands crossed each other in front of his chest eyeing her, giving her a look that demanded answers.

"Well yeah, you stormed out in haste Uchiha. I can't believe you left her alone with Yamanaka honestly. This was the type of thing that you know who worked so hard to keep her away from. If you had done your job and stayed out Sakura's life none of this would have happened." Tsunade hissed, her hands were at her hips, and her eyes told Sasuke all that she pinned all the blame on him. She blamed him for not doing his job correctly, and she blamed him for being careless, and Sasuke knew he was at fault for he was not denying it.

"We are not discussing this now Tsunade. Take some time off from the hospital you're coming back to Hong Kong with me." Sasuke turned his back on Tsunade, it was an order that even if Tsunade wanted to she could not protest against Sasuke's wishes. Because even though Tsunade was older, it was thanks to Sasuke's father that Tsunade had a job, a life, in return for her services, and insight. She knew that Sasuke was not like his father, and she knew that if orders weren't followed the way Sasuke wanted he would crush everything that Tsunade spent years building within a blink of an eye.

"I'll see what I can do Sasuke. I'll try to be at Hong Kong as fast as I can." Tsunade responded, and she was inwardly happy when she received an approving nod from Sasuke. She knew, she could tell that Sasuke was trying all he can not to rip something apart. She knew he was beyond pissed, and she knew what Sasuke was fully capable of once his rage is let loose-and when that happens she prayed to God that it would never happen. Because Sasuke will start a world war greater than the first two that had previously existed. She knew that he would slaughter any living thing, burn anything alive, and he would smile upon their burning or dying flesh, she knew because she had seen it once before if not for that man who knew what would happen. She remembered that man's words all to well.

_Those eyes bore the longing of wanting something he doesn't have._

_One day he'll be a different person, and his frozen world will spin again._

Tsunade walked up behind Sasuke, placing her hand on his shoulder she looked to what he was watching, and her face instantly fell. Sakura was like a daughter to her, she taught Sakura everything she knew. She went as far as surpassed her, Sakura was her prized student, and she was someone she didn't want to lose. Her eyes looked to the rushing river and she knew exactly with no words spoken, she knew what had happened to her. She wasn't kidnapped or taken just yet, but she had fallen or was pushed off the cliff and in to the rushing river. Tsunade thinks she can't help but wonder why Sakura didn't run to the hospital instead of into the forest? Why didn't she run to the police station instead of the forest? Why didn't Sakura run somewhere smart? Tsunade can't help but feel burdened by why Sakura chose the forest and not somewhere more secure.

"So she fell into the river eh?" Tsunade asked, her question was answered in silence.

"You know there is a high possibility that she could still be alive." She added, but she was replied with nothing but silence. They stayed like that for awhile until Sasuke turned around maneuvering himself around Tsunade so he wouldn't bump into her. The slight touch of their shoulders brushed against each other, but Sasuke didn't even look Tsunade's way, he just stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. Lost in his thoughts, he was wondering what he would do, and where should he start his search. Instantly he halted, he froze when he realized something, Kiba….Kiba and that mutt of his, he smirks. He thinks that with Kiba and that dog…they could find Sakura…and in a rush Sasuke ran back to where Tsunade was at.

"Tsunade…give me your cell phone I need to make a call." He needed to hurry, because if Sakura was still alive, then there wasn't much time. For one, a person can only stay alive along enough after being swept away by the rushing tide, and two if that bastard was on the hunt for her to see if she was also still alive, then there wasn't any more time to lose. Tsunade immediately pulled out her phone upon Sasuke's request and watched him curiously at just who he was giving a call too. All was silent for a couple of seconds until Sasuke looked up, and she could have sworn she saw just the tiny bit of hope reflecting in those eyes of his.

"Kiba…"

_To paint the world in what it really is_

Itachi watched the sleeping girl her breathing was suddenly picking up, and he wondered if she was having a bad dream or something. He wiped the sweat glands from her face and from her neck, hoping that the cool towel will help her relax, her fever had broken down completely and her temperature was back to normal. However, he wondered how come she had not awoken from her state of unconsciousness. With a sigh he began to undo the bandages that held all her wounds, but he left the cast he had made for her leg still intact, while he redid the cleaning of her wounds. Itachi thinks, just how would that girl react when she sees him? He wonders if she would be grateful to him for nursing her back to health, but he found himself wondering just what color eyes she would have when she opened them.

It was a few more hours that had passed by when the girl in front of Itachi began to stir, and he could have sworn he saw a tiny color of green behind those close eyelids of hers. He thinks, no he hopes that he was right. He hoped that she was the girl he knew, because if she wasn't then he would feel like an idiot. But he feels ninety-nine percent sure that this was the girl- that this was the girl that **he **told him about. The girl who needed to avoid their way of life, the girl that needed to stay clear away from Orochimaru, because of what she had was special. Itachi thinks that if this was the same girl, he would probably have to come back out into the open and help protect that girl. Itachi can't help but sigh when he remembered the stupid thing **he **did to that girl, and he wondered why he would put her through such a thing. His hand went up to her hair and he twirled a strand between his fingers before kissing it lightly.

"Are you her…are you Sakura?" He whispered to her sleeping form fully aware that his words fell on deaths ears, but he didn't know that Sasori was by the door watching the Uchiha intensely. And Itachi didn't see Sasori back away, his eyes clearly widen when he heard the name spill from the Uchiha's lips, Sasori hoped that he heard wrong when he heard Itachi call the name of the girl he wondered it belonged to. He inwardly hoped that Itachi was wrong, because if that was indeed Sakura, the same Sakura that **he **did that stuff to, then all was lost. It was suppose to remain a secret, and Sasori couldn't help but hope that the kid wasn't going to do anything foolish.

"Damn you Kiyu"

Next time On One New Voice Mail

"So you awakened"

**Sakura find herself in a place she doesn't know**

"Find her…tear up all of Tokyo if you have to."

**Sasuke's search begins**

"You…You can't be alive…"

**The truth about Itachi finally becomes revealed**

**One new Voice mail-**

"My confession….it's not my blood."

Authors note: So I updated really fast are you proud guys? I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. And I know that this chapter was mainly about Itachi, but he's going to become a big part of this story, as well as some upcoming new character. Especially with some that have dealt with Sasuke in the past, the story is just beginning now guys, be aware because a lot more drama, violence, heartbreak, and romance is going to upcoming up! One last thing congrates to VibrantShadeOfPink for being the 100th reivewer. I want to say thank you to the rest of the reviews as well that sent me messages, and reviews hoping that I am okay and I want to tell you all that I am doing alot better, but I can say thanks to that little incident my imagination has expanded alot ha-ha. Hoope you guys enjoyed the chapter Hope to hear from you guys soon.


	10. What she will one day know

**Incoming call- Private**

**Incoming call- unknown**

**Incoming call: Naruto**

_**Three missed calls**_

**Three New Voice Messages: To listen to your messages please enter pass code then press pound. ****77890123#. **

**You have three knew messages. First new message from…received at 10:30am. **

"**Ku-Ku-Ku dare to challenge me? Let's who wins Ku-Ku-Ku" –click- **

**Message deleted. Next Message from…received at 11:15.**

"**Careless…so careless…carelessness shows weaknesses…why are you so weak?" –Click-**

**Message deleted. Next knew message from "Naruto Uzumaki." **

"**HEY something has happened…something bad…I think…I think Sakura might be in danger…call me back." –Click-**

**Message Saved there are no more messages. To listen to your options please press the star key. –Click- **

_**One NEW **__**Voice **_Mail

**Chapter X**

_What are you hiding? Why are you hiding? _

_Because no one knows what the truth is anymore_

The nights had seemed to move by so much faster than it used to be. On the fifth morning after falling off the tip of cliff, and tumbling into the rushing river to her death, Sakura began to stir. She would stir, but yet her eyes would not open. The men that took her in and sheltered her even though it was unwilling took turns nursing the girl back to health. Each one had opinions drawn in their own minds, circling the reasons why the Uchiha male would take in such girl. However, no reasons came to them on why? Sasori had a clue on why the Uchiha took her in and why on the first day they saw her, Itachi said she was important. Indeed, the girl in sleeping in Deidara's bed is important. He would curse to himself when it was his time to take watch over the girl, and he would curse on why that man put someone such as the younger Uchiha to keep tabs on the girl. To say that Sasori knew what that man was thinking would be one ever knows…_knew _what that man was thinking off. Sasori would calmly inspect the girl while thinking back on the day, that day so long ago when the world that his comrades as well as himself use to live in.

He would cringe at the horrible memories, of what Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha Mafia would do. What he would make his men do, Fugaku lead up to his name as a ruthless man. And at that time, Itachi too met up to his father's standards, even as going as far to surpass him. He would cringe at the time he remembered Kiyu, and the day he was brought into their way of life, and he would cringe at the memory of what Kiyu did. Till this day the topic of Kiyu was banished, no one in the world in or out of their life dared talk about Kiyu. Sasori knew- he knew that he shouldn't have been listening-watching at what was going on in that room in the Uchiha manor. He knew and yet he stayed because curiosity had gotten the best of him, and because he stayed he witnessed the most horrible of all things seemingly possible.

"Sasori, I'll take it from here." The ice words spilling from the tongue made Sasori know all too well just exactly who was right behind him. The calmness in his voice might have everyone fooled, but Sasori knew the chill iciness forming behind each word he spoke. Sasori's hand went up to the girl's hair curling his finger in one of the pink threads of her hair lightly before letting it fall back down into a small curl. He missed the narrowing in Itachi's eyes. Sasori stood up from his spot his eyes closed when he turned around and slowly began heading in the direction to leave the room. Time slowly moved when they met shoulder to shoulder, Sasori's eyes closed while Itachi stood there with a grim expression on his face before proceeding towards the sleeping girl.

"Sasori…" Itachi called before Sasori could take his first step out of the bedroom. Sasori didn't turn around, and neither did Itachi. Their backs faced towards each other, one waiting for the other to continue speaking. Itachi thinks he knows that Sasori knew the truth about this girl, because he knew that Sasori was there that day listening in and witnessing everything that had taken place. A moment had passed, and Itachi took another step towards the pink haired sleeping female fully unaware of what was going on around her. Onyx eyes calmly looked her over looking to see if anything was changed in her recovery.

"Don't do anything foolish." He finally said after awhile, Sasori didn't miss the threat that lingered behind those words. The smirk ridden on Sasori's face formed into a childish smile, he turned slightly to Itachi, and even though Itachi's back was faced to Sasori, the creepy vibe that emitted from Sasori did not go amiss by Itachi. From where Itachi stood his dark eyes darkened knowing full well that Sasori was going to reply a statement that was going to have him bothered.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything." With the sly of his grin, and amusement fully glowing in those brownish red eyes of his, Sasori took his leave. Unknown to Itachi Sasori felt a bit of accomplishment, knowing all too well that he was getting under Itachi's cold skin. The smirk he held dropped not a second later when his thoughts went back to the girl, he wasn't sure if that girl was Sakura or not. He had never seen her, just heard her name spoken when he listened in on that day. If that was the girl that Orochimaru does in fact want for the single purpose that only very few know then he will probably take it upon himself and get rid of the girl when Itachi is not around.

"It's been a few days and she still hasn't awoken, the fall must have caused more damage to her than I had thought." Itachi inwardly spoke; he held her arm tenderly while he slowly undid the bandage. The bruises had seemed to finally start fading; the cuts she had received had also healed nicely. Though the cuts were still visible, Itachi was at least satisfied that he kept them from getting infected. He thinks that it would still be best to keep her arms wrapped. She stirred a bit, a low groan was released from her lips, and Itachi knew at that moment that she was bound to wake up any moment.

"So the little girl will wake up soon eh Itachi?" The humorous tone itching at the back of every word spoken was clearly heard through Itachi's ears. He remained the same, passive, and calm studying the girl's every motion wondering just when she was going to wake up. Blue skin came into view from the corner of Itachi's right side. The shark toothy grin he wore gave a hint to how amused he was becoming. He thinks he would probably enjoy the little girl's reaction when she realizes she's been in a house full of murders. His eyes narrowed toward Itachi, the same grin plastering his face as if he was trying to mock the elder Uchiha.

"Tell me Itachi what are you going to do with the girl once she is healthy again? Well…when she awakens? There must be a reason why you are wasting so much of your precious time on someone so…useless…" Kisame paused between words while paying a glance to the girl. His eyes went back to Itachi to see that he had not once looked his way, but kept his eyes on the girl. If it was one thing that Kisame didn't like, it was being ignored. Though both of the men had been together for a long time, neither could actually call the other a friend, it was more like a never ending partnership forged through the binding of their former world.

"Leave." Was the first word Itachi had spoken towards Kisame since he first entered the room. Itachi never did like to be patronized, and he thinks that if Kisame ever tried he would fail immediately. Kisame took a step back when he heard Itachi speak; an eerie chuckle came from Kisame before he took one step back. Kisame knew that Itachi never did like Kisame around, he only tolerated him. Kisame knew that if at anytime Itachi wanted he could get rid of him and not even care. He stood there for awhile, a grunt was heard, but Kisame didn't voice his reaction just merely showed it with his actions before walking out. Itachi couldn't help but think that at times Kisame can have his childish side either on the battle field or not, and Itachi thinks that one day that will lead to Kisame's downfall.

He was taken out of his thought when a small, tiny, yet barley hearable sound was heard. His dark eyes darkened when he faced the small moving body before him. It was time he thinks, and he knew his instincts were right when he ordered Kisame to leave. With Kisame's appearance being seen at first hand and not in a right mind would not be good for the girl. He didn't want to traumatize the girl after he spent so much time tending to her. He didn't move a muscle, just merely sat in that in the chair waiting for her eyes to finally open. If they were the color he hoped to any God that was up there that it wouldn't be that color. Because he knew that this girl had all the same features as the girl that man Kiyu once brought here many-many years ago. However, if her eyes were different then he could rest easy and remain hidden, but if they were the color…then it would only be a matter of time before Orochimaru would be at their doorstep.

She stirred; another groan was let out, until time had felt slowing down for Itachi. There right before him the girl who he was nursing back to health for the past few days was about to wake up. His fist clenching together, when finally as slow as she could- her eyes finally began to open. Her long eyelashes hid her eyes, but her eyelids rose-and rose until finally they were half way open. She stared at the ceiling, and he waited for her to turn his way. Sakura thinks she should be dead, but she is confused as to why she was still breathing-alive-and well. It was then she sensed another presence beside her, and slowly she turned her head to see just exactly who was sitting beside her.

Itachi could have sworn for the first time he felt his heart about to stop. Emerald clashed with onyx.

_FUCK!_

Her eyes were the color he hoped they weren't.

"So you have finally awakened." Those were first few words that Sakura heard from the man staring at her. His eyes held no emotions, and as she continued to stare at him. She couldn't help but think he looked vaguely familiar. Her mouth formed into a frown, and her eyes suddenly began wondering around in all direction. _Left-right-up- front _she had suddenly realized that she was in an unknown place. Panic stricken, her heart began to race, and her stomach felt like it was twisting in painful knots. Still sitting in the chair next to her Itachi placed his right hand on her shoulder, adding a little bit of pressure but not that much that could actually hurt her.

"You need to calm yourself." Itachi spoke, his hand preventing her from thrashing herself around. He was not about to let all his hard work go to waste. Especially now- now when he was absolutely two-hundred percent sure just exactly who that girl was. Itachi wonders just exactly how his little brother will fix things. Better yet, just what exactly will Sasuke do? By now Sasuke should have realized that Sakura was missing. He should also by now be well aware what had happened to her. Itachi cringes at the thought that if Sasuke didn't know by now than he would be a failure to the Uchiha name. Itachi thinks that if that did happen then Itachi should have never left the Mafia if Sasuke was incapable of knowing little things. After all…his little brother was always known for doing foolish things…very foolish things. Like getting involved with this girl, the one girl that no one in the Mafia world was supposed to get involved with.

"Where am I?" she asked trying her hardest to keep herself calm. She laid waiting for her answer to come, but she was met with nothing but his silence. Her eyes closed in understanding when she saw the look in his eyes, telling her that all answers will come once she was in the right mind. His hand left her shoulder a moment or two later once he felt her breathing reaching back to normal rates. She had calmed herself down, and once more she reopened her eyes. Green clashed once again with onyx, but neither of them was battling each other, merely just curious to see what the other was thinking. However, Itachi thinks that maybe some good will come out of her interaction and little affair with his little brother, to teach him some responsibility and mature.

"A cottage…ten miles outside of Tokyo" Sakura looked with wide eyes when she realized just what he had said. She gulped trying do both keep herself calm and let the information sink in. She was not in Tokyo? She was not with Sasuke? She inwardly panics thinking about how Sasuke is reacting. She doesn't know how long she has been out, but she was inwardly hoping it was long. All thoughts on Sasuke soon vanished when the memory of what had happened to her came to her. She remembered listening in on Ino, and how she betrayed her. She remembered being chased into the forest, and her falling to her death. She was certain she was going to die, when she turns to the man beside her, she thinks that he was the one that saved her life.

"Did you save me?" She asked sitting up.

"I found you not to far from where we are. You were dying." He didn't directly answer her question merely just went around it. She guessed that he was the type that never usually saves people, but she guessed who could blame him. This man before her looked anything but a saint, but still she was inwardly grateful to the man. She looked at him, and the more she stared at him, the more she believes she had seen him somewhere, but where she didn't know. The atmosphere in the room was tense, heavy and most of all still. None of them were talking, and she found it strange that he has not even bothered to tell her anything else.

"Why did you save me?" She asked curiously. He thinks for a moment, but has yet to give her his answer. The truth of the matter that she was important, her life wasn't important to him. It was something else that was important to her, something in her that she was so clearly oblivious to, and he wondered if he should be the one to tell her everything. This girl he thinks she should be at the age of twenty three by now, he wonders what kind of life she lived without any memory of what that man did to her. He saw the innocence that lingered in those jade colored eyes of hers; his fingers gently went up to her forehead poking it lightly. He smirked at her puzzled reaction, and he thinks that if it wasn't for her hair color, long hair, and female body she could be his twin.

"You are important." He finally tells her placing his hand back to his side, but leaves the reason unknown. He didn't miss the narrowing of her eyes, and he didn't miss her body suddenly becoming tense. He knew, she thought of him to be her enemy. Who wouldn't? Trapped in a place where the person doesn't know where she is, surrounded by men-murders no less, and the fact that being chased off a cliff doesn't help to much either. He was calm, he knew with the state she was in she couldn't possibly do any harm to him…even in perfect condition she was not even a minor threat to him. He senses kicked in when he felt someone near the bedroom door; it had seemed that all three of his companions decided to just randomly come together, however before the hand could even get to the door knob Itachi spoke.

"Open the door, and you'll awake to see your hands cut off." It wasn't an order; it was a clearly out stated threat. Sakura sat before him with wide eyes, wondering just who he was talking to? She gulped when she the intensity of his stare and she wondered how he was able to make his eyes look a whole lot darker than how they looked before. He smirked at the girl fully expecting her to be stiff with shock, and she didn't fail. He looked to the side glancing at the door where he knew his companions were at waiting for them to leave before glancing back at the girl once they had.

"You are Sakura are you not?" he asked a moment later. Stunned that he knew her name Sakura gulped, her eyes colored in worry and fear. She thinks if she should be afraid of this man, afraid that if he was working with the person that is after her, what will he do to her? She bit her lip wondering if it would be wise to lie to him, but if she did lie and he somehow figured it out, what will happen to her. Because this man in front of her, she doesn't know, but somehow she can feel that he is someone not to be made a fool of. So she gulped and hid her fear as much as possible before responding with a nod. It was an answer that told him he was correct even if it was unvoiced. He sat there contemplating if he should tell her; tell her what everyone never told her before. Tell her why they were after her, and tell her the things his foolish brother never did, and was never suppose to do in the first place.

"Your friend Ino…" The mention of that name instantly caught her attention as soon as it was spoken. "…Had always been working for the man that is after you" He said it with ease, and with a straight face no less. Not caring at all if that instantly crushed her entire spirit. She looked down to the bed, her eyes glossy, she was trying her best not to cry- trying but failing. Yet, Itachi didn't care if he was breaking her down. He was a realistic person, and he can't afford her going into the enemy's hands just because of some stupid blond was willing to earn a gold star from that bastard. She didn't sob, just spill a few tears, and she waited for him to continue on speaking.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered, her hands gripping at the bed sheets. She knows she's seen him somewhere, and she was planning to get to the bottom of everything. Starting with how, and why this man knew her, and why he saved her life. She looked at him dead on in the eye waiting for him to answer her question.

"Itachi…Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." It had felt like someone just punched Sakura straight in the stomach, knocking all the air out of her. The shock was too much, she knew she had seen him somewhere but she was not expecting him to be Sasuke's older brother. He was dead the last time she checked, so how? How could he be alive if Sasuke witnessed him dying? If Sasuke had told her he was dead, could it be that Sasuke had lied to her? Before Sakura could come up with anything else her lips moved and voiced her confusion.

"Impossible…you…you can't be alive…" She stuttered.

"I can assure you. I am alive." He pressed on; his eyes closed knowing full well what her next question was going to be. To tell the truth he wasn't sure if wanted to answer it or not. He was a man of secrets, and a man that never liked to tell another soul anything he didn't want to. He knew that if he would refuse to tell her anything she would continue on to ask, or if he did let her go, reveal to Sasuke that he was alive. He didn't care if Sasuke found out if he was alive, but what he did care about is right now because he had this girl in his custody just what is Sasuke planning to do. For all the time Sasuke spent looking after his brother, knowing how possessive he was over the girl…even when separated for two years, he knew- and because she was gone, and didn't know where she was he wondered how much rage he must have.

"How…is that possible?"

_Feel the need_

**Burned by greed**

I swear on their life I'll make them

_Bleed_

"We can't wait for Kiba any longer. That damn mutt was supposed to be here five days ago. I swear when I get my hands on him…" Sasuke hissed his eyes board with the very darkness that would make even the demons of hell scared like kitten, but that was just a saying. His teeth grinded together, and his fist pounded into the wall. Tsunade at his side trying to help him keep his composure, she thinks that if he keeps this act up he won't be able to help anyone. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, and Jiraiya arrived at Tokyo five days ago when he first realized what had happened. However none of the men at his side took the inchoative to calm him down like Tsunade was. Naruto thinks he hoped that Kiba would arrive soon, for he wants to start searching for his friend. Shikamaru sighs and believes that Kiba is a troublesome person. Neji just remained calm as always. Kakashi and Jiraiya were sitting and talking about Jiraiya's new icha-icha- paradise novel that Jiraiya was writing.

"Calm down Sasuke I'm sure Kiba has a reason as to why he's so-"Tsunade was met with Sasuke's most fearsome glare. Ice chills ran down the back of her spine, and she inwardly thinks that Kiba will be a dead man once Sasuke gets his hands on him. She was about to say another word, but all train of thought left her once the room they were occupied in opened up. Sasuke was the first one to turn his face towards the entrance of the room, a frown gracing his face, and his eyes bleeding with all hatred for he knew just who was behind that door. Everyone else followed suit and looked towards the entrance where Sasuke was staring, and Tsunade found it amazing that he was able to sense the presence before anyone else was.

"About time you show your face mutt." The young Uchiha hissed out loud. Loud enough for everyone in the room, possibly even on that floor to hear as well. When finally the door had swung open revealing a man the same age as Naruto and Sasuke was. Long red upside down slanted triangle marks were on both sides of his face. He had messy brown hair, and his teeth were like dog fangs. He wore a grey jacket with black fur on the color, and on top of his head was a small white puppy that let out a tiny bark. He stood there in front of everyone with his arms crossed in front of his chest, an amused smirk played out on his expression.

"What's up guys? Long time no see." Kiba spoke out in calm voice, followed by the bark of the puppy. Kiba took one step in only be thrown back out. His back hitting the wall in rough collision, his eyes shut tight, and he let out a gasp. He was thrown off guard by the attack, and the small puppy had jumped of his head before Kiba's back had hit the wall. Holding tightly on Kiba's neck Sasuke's hold on him only tightened even more. He was angry. He was furious at Kiba for showing such disgraceful behavior. First he arrived late…five days late, only to arrive with a smirk on his face as if he wasn't expecting to be in trouble. His nails dug in deeper into the sides of Kiba's neck to the point where blood was drawn, and Kiba let out a painful cry. He choked on nothing but the pressure of Sasuke's hold, and his hands went up to Sasuke's trying to prey him off.

"You filthy mutt, your either very brave or you are very stupid." Sasuke hissed bringing his face closer to Kiba's, everyone in the room only stared in shock. It had happened so fast that no one was expecting it to happen. By the time it had happened Sasuke was already choking the life out of Kiba, but no one dared to step forward and try to prevent Sasuke from killing Kiba were he stood.

"I should kill you where you stand for disobeying my order to be here when I told you to. Do I need to have someone retrain you mutt?"His voice bled into the very depth of his cold heart. Kiba could only gasp, drops of blood leaving a small trail on the left side of his mouth. His sharp eyes hesitated but opened half way, and he slowly and softly begged for Sasuke to let him go so he could explain. With narrowed eyes Sasuke smirked, and threw Kiba to the side hearing him land with a painful thud. Kiba winced in pain, his left hand shooting up to his throat trying to massage the pain from being choked.

"What happened? It better be good, if not I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened, his feet trailing to feet away from Kiba waiting for him to get up from his ass and explain why he was so late. Kiba looked up with one eye closed and the other half way open. His breath staggered a bit, but after a moment he was able to calm himself down. Kiba knew, he knew all too well once he tells Sasuke what had happened to him…well if Sasuke was angry now then all hell was going to break loose when he tells him the news.

"I ran into Orochimaru, and Kabuto." Electricity was felt between everyone including Sasuke when the two names were heard from Kiba's mouth. Sasuke's body shook, his fist clenching together in fist. He thinks that Orochimaru and Kabuto are already on Sakura's trail while they don't even have a clue as to where she is. If Orochimaru and Kabuto find her first it'll all be over. Sasuke quickly turns around to face his group, bites his lip before turning back to Kiba.

"You are lucky today Kiba…I won't kill you. However if this kind of thing happens again I won't hesitate to send you to the afterlife." Sasuke spoke deadly before turning back to the others. "All of you are to scout around the area, ask around, if anyone seems to know anything, but won't tell a thing beat it out of them. And if they still refuse send them to me…I'll make sure to get the information I acquire. Now go! Find her…tear up all of Tokyo if you have to!" His voice roared, and instantly everyone except for him and Kiba remained. His dark eyes met with Kiba's sharp ones, their eyes met in a fierce battle, before Sasuke turned and walked towards him.

"You'll remain with me. Your skills will help me find Sakura." Sasuke told him, throwing one of Sakura's pink shirts at him. Kiba effortlessly caught it with ease, and eyed it then eyed him before sighing. Kiba thinks at least this was a way for him to keep himself a live and not at the mercy of his hands anymore. Kiba took a firm grasp on Sakura's shirt eyeing it before sniffing it. His skill was that of tracker, like dog, that was why Sasuke always called him a mutt. He caught Sakura's scent, the gently he placed it in front of his dog allowing the small pup to sniff it a few times before barking. The smirk on Kiba's face told Sasuke that they were already on the hunt giving Sasuke the smallest hope that they will be able to find Sakura before Orochimaru.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled before storming out of the room at fast speed with Sasuke hot on his trail.

_Hang on Sakura…wherever you are._

_They __**are **_freak of the night

Watch _out _**or they** will

**Kill **you _twice_

They sat there in silence. Sakura doing the best she could not to let the panic get to her, but the loud pounding in her heart was doing a pretty damn job at keeping her well calm. Fact the calmness in her is sarcasm. Itachi stood there mildly amused at how she was reacting- reacting in every way possible that he knew she would. He leaned back into his chair and crossed one leg over the other. His hands on top of his right thigh with his fingers weaved together. His long raven hair was tied loosely, but his expression towards her never did change. However, on her face he could clearly read every emotion she was going through.

"How- how…" Sakura was caught off from her sentence when Itachi interfered.

"I was never killed, it was merely a cover." He told her calmly with his eyes piercing hers. It was if he was staring right into her soul, burning what he could, and Sakura felt it- she felt the burning invisible fire on her skin. She gulped but she didn't- couldn't take her eyes off that man. What he had just told her was unbelievable the older brother that Sasuke had so much admired, looked up to, loved, and wanted to surpass one day had lied about his death. It was because of Itachi and their father's death that had caused Sasuke to take over the Mafia his father built.

"If you are alive…does that mean your father is alive as well?" She asked in a somewhat whisper.

"No. My father is dead. I killed him." As if everything couldn't have gotten any worse, it just had. What in the world could have provoked Itachi into killing his own father? Itachi could clearly see that Sakura was trying so hard to figure out the reason why he would do such a heinous act. Itachi thinks if he should tell the girl the story, tell her everything and why she is so important. He bit the inside of his lip roughly, Sasuke had thrown a wrench in his plans, if he had never gotten involved in the first place with this girl everything would still be the same. Because before Sasuke had set his eyes on Sakura, Orochimaru had no idea where Kiyu had hid her, or didn't know that she was in fact still alive. Yet his foolish little brother managed to screw things up, just like he always did.

"You…you killed your father?" She asked with a shock expression.

"I had to." His answer was short and simple. Sharp but to the point and Sakura knew there was something more to it than Itachi was letting her know.

"You didn't have to kill your own father."

"You are not in a position to tell me what I can do and cannot do if you don't know the entire story." Itachi told her calmly, and he saw in her eyes that she was desperate to know. So he closed his eyes, and made his choice, the decision was made, and he was going to tell her the entire story. The classified information that was forbidden to talk about, the information that kept all the organizations in their place, and the classified information that if gotten into the wrong hands of the enemy…could literally destroy the entire world, because of what that man did.

"You…when you were merely a child, no older than five years old you were brought to the manor and were experimented on." It was a shock; she didn't know if she should believe him or if she should just laugh and call him a liar. She never remembered an incident of being taken to this manor that he was talking about let alone being experimented on. She was always with her mother, never with anyone else. Her mother had told her that her father was killed in a car accident, so she never got the chance to meet him, and as a result her mother feared that something might happen to her one day. And because of that she never left her mother's side, never at least not until she was at a proper age. So what he was saying must be false Sakura concluded in her mind.

"I think you have the wrong Sakura Uchiha. I was never allowed to leave my mother's side. Never not once, so how could I have been taken and 'experimented' on when I was at the age of five as you say?" She waited for his response but her answer never came. Itachi thinks that Sakura needs to clearly understand what part her family as well as herself played in the role he was about to tell her about.

"You were. You were taken two nights after your birthday when your mother had to leave town. Amaya Haruno was a foolish woman to leave her five year old daughter in the hands of an elderly woman. It was an easy take for the one person that was in charge to take you." Itachi waited a few seconds waiting for the information to process in Sakura's little mind, and once it had Itachi had continued on talking, but the next thing He had told her- was a piece of information that literally crushed everything Sakura once believed in.

"The person that was in charge to take you Sakura Haruno- daughter of Amaya and Saoshi Haruno was no one other than Kiyu Haruno….you older brother."

Preview-

**Itachi takes Sakura back into the past.**

"Are you sure about this Kiyu…she's your little sister"

**The past is something that could never be changed **

"Kiyu you fool! What have you done?"

"I did it…It worked…finally…"

**Sakura learns the truth about her family**

**And exactly what her older brother did to her**

"_Rin…make sure Sakura never gets involved with our way of life."_

**All new characters- an all new scene- a whole new story**

**Stay tuned for the sequel of One New Voice Mail**

**The Legacy of the Uchiha Mafia**

You have one new voice Mail:

_Keep tabs on your phone…you never know who will be listening in…ha-ha-ha_

**Authors note: Okay so One New Voice Mail is over- and the sequel will be posted up in the following week or so. The purpose of One New Voice Mail was to introduce the stalking that was going on with Sakura and now that she doesn't have her phone, yet Orochimaru is the one stalking Sasuke's every move and all. The following sequel will tell the story between what happened in the past, but it will also contain a lot of information on what will happen in the future. So stay alert guys =] Oh and sorry it was so short. I wrote this chapter at work cause I had a lot of time. I am sitting next to my coworker/friend Amin here he was reading my stuff and wanted to send a shout out to you guys so be nice and say something back. **


	11. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys just want to let you know that the Sequel of One New VoiceMail is now out! Fill free to read it :) ha-ha I had to reupload it cause I accidently put something else woops my mistake, but anyway the sequel is now up! :D**

**-withlovegain**


End file.
